Fearless: The Samurai Maiden
by AstridClaire
Summary: Two years ago, Echizen Nanjirou mysteriously died and his three biological children were left to fulfill his legacy. The eldest disappeared, unaware of his father's death, and the other two only had one another to rely on. Tennis became a distant happy memory for the middle child, who had to look after the youngest alone. Will Japan become the hope to get back what was lost? OC/?
1. Prologue

**Prince of Tennis:**

"**Fearless: The Samurai Maiden"**

_~~~PROLOGUE~~~_

_Betting on the Heart of an Echizen_

* * *

Meino Nanako sighed.

She was really nervous as of the moment. She was currently in Narita Airport waiting for her younger cousins to come. Ryuuzaki Sumire, his uncle-in-law's ex-coach, is also accompanying her. Apparently, she was the only legal guardian for the two children aside from her aunt who refused to have anything to do with them for personal reasons that even Nanako is holding a grudge for.

In truth, Nanako just discovered the existence of her two cousins a month ago and that her aunt abandoned them in America. When she confronted her aunt, she just dismissed her. Thankfully, she is already 19-years-old and is legal to live alone while taking the guardianship over her cousins. Her uncle-in-law also left his house in Japan under her two cousin's names so they were not homeless and had no need to pay rent.

"You don't need to be so nervous, you know."

Nanako was startled out of her musing and she looked up to see Sumire staring at her in amusement. It would seem the teenaged girl has been fiddling with the banner that had her cousins' names in anxiety for a while. Nanako gave a shaky but genuine smile in response.

Sumire chuckled, "I would support the family in any way I can, but I heard the both of them are pretty stubborn when it comes to accepting help from anyone else aside from each other. You have to understand them since they still have trust issues, especially to adults and even family." Sumire's expression darkened at the last sentence and so did Nanako's.

Sumire took a deep breath before continuing, "This is the least I could do for Nanjirou, Setsuna, and their legacies. Setsuna's stashed account would also get your worries out of the expenses for a while and you said that you even have a part-time job. As I said before, I'm also willing to lend a helping hand so don't think you're alone in this."

Comforted by her words, Nanako nodded enthusiastically.

Just as they finished their conversation with exchanged smiles, both women heard footsteps towards their direction. They turned to the sound to see a young boy carrying a sleeping toddler in his arms and a pack bag on his back, while dragging the rest of their luggage. When he looked up, Sumire instantly recognized the eyes.

The boy looked about 13-years-old, and he was a tall 5'2 considering his age. He wore a black leather jacket over a white shirt that had a flaming heart pierced by a cross covered in thorns. He wore khaki cargo pants held by a dangling chain belt with black sneakers. The boy's dark green hair was kept in his white cap but two chest-length side bangs were left show themselves. He had fair skin and almost feminine—but still somewhat boyish—features that show an emotionless expression. The boy's piercing golden eyes seemed to be staring right through them just as how Sumire remembered them from a certain Samurai.

Sumire looked towards the sleeping toddler in the boy's arms. It was a boy from what Sumire observed that's like a mini replica of the elder one. The young one wore a white hooded jacket which was let down that covered his whole body. Nanako was tempted to coo at them both, more so at the sleeping toddler. However, she had to keep in mind her cousin's wariness.

Both young women were once again brought out of their thoughts once the boy spoke in fluent Japanese.

"Are you Ryuuzaki Sumire-san and Meino Nanako-san?" he asked.

They both nodded. The boy seemed to think for a moment before his expression slightly softened in respect and gratitude but still guarded. He bowed a bit while still holding on to his brother's resting form.

"It is very nice to finally meet you. Please take care of us. I promise to work hard as well."

At that moment, a light bulb lit up on Sumire and Nanako's heads as if they had discovered a secret…in which they did.

Sumire smiled sincerely, "For someone who grew up in America for most of his life, you sure are courteous unlike your father…not that it's always a bad thing in his case."

The boy gave no reaction aside from un-bowing his head and adjusting his grip on his stirring but still sleeping brother.

Sumire continued, "I already know your names since your father usually mentioned you both in his letters. I was his former coach, you see. You can count on me if you have any problems."

Again, the boy nodded silently.

"Well then," Nanako chirped as she clapped her hands, "let's get you home!"

* * *

After settling the younger brother in his room to rest, the elder one joined Sumire and Nanako for tea on the porch at the back yard.

"Being an Echizen, may I assume that both you and your little brother play tennis?"

The boy nodded slowly in hesitation.

Sumire smirked, "If I am correct, you plan to go to Seigaku, right?"

At that point, Nanako spoke as well, "You should join the Tennis Club there! Ryuuzaki-san is the coach."

The boy closed his eyes calmly, "I'm sorry, I cannot do that."

Nanako's eyes widened and Sumire raised an eyebrow in disbelief. The boy spoke again, "I will not be able to spare time for a club. I have to keep up with my studies and find a part-time job. I'm sorry to say this, but I do not like relying completely on people whether family or friends. You have to understand, I have lived my life only with my brother whom I had to raise alone after our father died and when…_she _abandoned us."

Sumire had to hold back a scowl at the thought of the wretched woman. However, she had an idea.

She smirked, "Why don't we have a bet then?"

The boy turned to her with a blank look, "Why?"

Sumire's expression softened considerably, "You two are only ones left of your father's legacy. Surely, you don't feel satisfied with just playing randomly and when you have time to spare. In your blood, the Echizen pride must surely be calling out to you to play strong opponents on official courts."

The boy looked down, "I want to fulfill my father's dream more than anything, but I have my little brother to take care of. Even if you say I could count on you for expenses and all, I don't like letting people bear burdens for our sakes. I love tennis, but my priorities must be clear."

Sumire grinned, "That's why I want you to make a bet with me! There's a tournament coming up that is actually for 16-year-olds but the rules still allow younger ones to enter. If you think you can leave the court behind with no hesitation after winning the tournament, I won't trouble you any further. However, if you lose even one game, you have to join my club."

The boy pondered the conditions but Sumire spoke again in a softer tone, "You don't have to be a regular in my team either. I just really want to see the growth of Nanjirou's children."

After having a moment, the boy looked up and Sumire saw Nanjirou in those golden eyes of determination.

"Where is the application form?"

Ryuuzaki Sumire knew that young child in front of her could win the tournament in straight sets, but what she was really aiming for was to revive the passion that is waiting to be awakened within. If this child is anything like Nanjirou, he will not be able to resist the drive of his heart.

After collecting the form, Sumire excused herself. Just before she was coming out of the room, she turned to the child again with a sly smirk, "Oh, your secret's safe with me."

The child's eyes widened and after a while, Sumire saw the first real emotion and the proof of the Echizen blood within the child.

The child smirked.

* * *

_**A/N: Umm…I know I still have other stories to worry about, but I'm having a severe writer's block with them. Therefore, I opted to write another story for the time being until I could get my inspiration back with FF7 in particular. PLEASE R&amp;R! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Though I guess the secret is not really much of a secret…**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**


	2. 1st Set

**Prince of Tennis:**

"**Fearless: The Samurai Maiden"**

_~~~1__ST__ SET~~~_

_The Prince Appears! The Maiden Stirs!_

* * *

"Hey, did you hear?"

"What?"

"There's a 13-year-old competing in a tournament for 16-year-olds!"

"Yeah, right…it can't be. It has to be a registration error."

"No, I'm serious!"

"There's just no way can that be true."

* * *

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was not having a good day right now.

Firstly, her grandmother just had to force her into seeing some tennis tournament that she completely had no interest in.

"Idiot, don't you even know your own grip?"

Secondly, she had to rush herself in getting ready and catching up for the train in order to attend the said tournament since it was a last minute notice.

"If you want top-spin, then use the Western Grip. Stand with the racket in front of you like this, and grip it as if you were shaking hands with someone."

Now, she had to endure a tennis racket centimeters away from hitting her face that is being held by some know-it-all jerk.

There were three students in front of her wearing their designated uniforms. Apparently, the jerk is an ace from Kitakoute Tennis Club. His friends seem to be praising him; either unaware of Sakuno's presence or just did not care. In fact, one would say they were mocking her that way.

The racket seemed to be getting nearer to her face as the guy continued to swing the racket recklessly while boasting about his grip. Sakuno could only close her eyes in fear, already foreseeing the moment that the racket would touch her face.

However, Kami seemed to have taken pity on her.

"Hey…!" a voice called out.

The three guys seemed to have halted at the call, and Sakuno opened her eyes to curiously seek her savior. She and the three students looked across to find a young boy wearing a cap and a red jacket with black sports shorts and white sneakers. A tennis bag rested on his left as his head was bowed, his expression hidden by his cap. However, the other four knew he was addressing the guy with the racket.

"You're being noisy." He stated with strained annoyance.

For a while, silence dominated over the atmosphere and only the sounds of the train running could be heard. Mr. Know-It-All and his friends observed the kid for a while, but he just retained his position and kept quiet after his annoyed statement. After a few minutes, the train jerked and the guy dropped the racket in surprise.

"Heh," he sneered, "got yelled at by an elementary school kid…"

The moment he picked up the racket, his movements got halted by the kid's next words.

"_Bingo~_" the kid said mockingly in English before continuing in Japanese, "In the correct Western Grip, your thumb should lie across the top of the handle."

"What did you say?!" the guy replied dumbly.

"The grip you were referring to earlier that resembles a handshake is, in fact, the Eastern Grip." The kid paused with a smirk, "There are people like that who remember it in reverse. I advise you to be careful in what you teach others since they might suffer because of your failure in giving correct information. Then, excuse me."

As soon as he finished his short—polite yet still somewhat arrogant—lecture, he stood up with his tennis bag. On cue, the train doors slid open and the boy stepped out smoothly and confidently. He did not pay attention to the so-called 'Ace' and his friends as he pulled out his iPhone. He brought out ear phones and placed one on each ear after plugging it on his phone.

"_What a drag…and I'm not even in the tournament yet…" _he thought.

* * *

"_Mou~_" Sakuno pouted as she glared at her watch, "how can Obaa-chan be late while she was the one who invited me?" She then proceeded to sulk as she closed her eyes in irritation.

Footsteps approached but she paid it no heed until a familiar voice spoke in unexpected formality.

"Excuse me. Do you know the Kaginogizaka Tennis Garden?"

Sakuno blinked as soon as she looked up. The boy in front of her was familiar.

"Ah," she pointed at the boy, "you're the one from before."

She realized she was pointing at him rather rudely after seeing the boy raise an inquiring brow, slightly recoiling from the girl's finger. She apologized as she brought her hand to herself.

The young boy, Sakuno observed, had stunning golden eyes that remind her of a cat. His ears were being covered by side bangs that seem to have been pulled back into a ponytail underneath the cap. She could still make out a silver cross earring on each though. The boy had chin-length dark green hair that is almost black. He was also taller than her by a few inches but she could not be really sure.

She then smiled enthusiastically, "I'm also going to the Kaginogizaka Tennis Garden. Are you participating in the matches? This is the first time I've come to watch."

The boy stared at her with a blank look, waiting patiently to have his previous inquiry answered. He did not want to seem rude by interrupting her bluntly. However, he was already running late since he had gotten lost once after missing the first bus to the station. Therefore, he asked politely and patiently:

"May I know where it is?"

Sakuno's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm sorry. I must've been rambling." She thought for a moment with a hand to her chin as she spoke, "If you go through the southern exit and head straight…"

When the girl took longer in pondering, the boy reconfirmed hurriedly yet still retained the patience and politeness of tone. "I'll just have to take the southern exit, correct? I think I could find the rest of my way through. Thank you for your help."

The boy inclined his head in a slight bow before walking towards the southern exit.

Sakuno blinked at the boy's manners and etiquette. He used formal speech the entire time he talked to her, which was the complete opposite of what she had witnessed back at the train…except maybe at the end of the lecture. Her brown eyes trailed after his figure as she scanned the name on the tennis bag he carried. The name was written in English letters but she could still make it out.

"_Ryouma*…Ryouma-kun…?" _she wondered in thought.

_**{A/N: *This spelling was intentional. In this case, the name is written in the English alphabet.}**_

After thirty minutes of waiting quite impatiently, Sakuno finally saw her grandmother running up to her with an apologetic expression.

"Obaa-chan (Grandmother), you're late! You made me wait for half an hour." She exclaimed.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Sakuno." Ryuuzaki Sumire gave a closed-eyed smile at the girl, "Then, shall we go?"

She turned around with that same smile while Sakuno continue to pout in anger and disbelief. However, before she could voice out her displeasure, she noted something else.

"That's the northern exit." She pointed out.

Sumire turned around to stare at her granddaughter in confusion, "What are you talking about? Kaginogizaka Tennis Garden is located at the north. What are you doing? Hurry, hurry…!"

"Eh? The northern exit…?"

Sakuno turned to the south before bringing up a hand in horrified realization. "Oh no, I gave him the wrong directions!"

Meanwhile, a young man ran in frantic speed as he tried everything in his power to catch up to the tournament. Sadly, his efforts were in vain as he saw the scoreboard to see that he had been eliminated through losing by default. His panting breaths were then halted by his disappointed and irritated sigh as he walked away to find a place to lie down.

"_I guess Sumire-dono won the bet then…" _he thought with dread.

As for the Ryuuzakis, Sakuno ran as she searched left and right for the boy anxiously. Her grandmother followed with an amused yet confused expression, not used to seeing her granddaughter act so excitedly in a tournament. As she approached Sakuno, Sumire asked:

"_Oya, oya~ _why are you so excited? Do you have a favorite player here?"

"Obaa-chan," Sakuno said as she turned around, "what happens if you arrive late for a match?"

"That would be a Default." Sumire replied.

"Default…?"

"It's a disqualification."

Sakuno's eyes widened in horror and guilt, "Oh no! I've got to go check something."

Sumire watched her granddaughter dash away, "What's with her? Be careful!"

She then smiled fondly and proceeded to the scoreboard. Sumire was excited for a particular player herself. It has been a while since she had seen an Echizen play, and this would let her see the fruits of their bet. She knew she will not be disappointed.

That is why it came as a shock to her when the match she had been waiting for ended with a Default on her favored side.

Sumire blinked in surprise and disbelief as she thought, _"Default?! That one had perfect punctuality! What could have happened?" _She then remembered the strange questions that her granddaughter had been asking her, and began to wonder whether it was connected.

Sumire smirked, "I guess I won, eh? _Maa~ _thiswas a win-win situation for me either way."

The old woman walked away and decided to find her granddaughter. Hopefully, she is correct in her guess about Sakuno's supposedly new friend.

After the supposed loss, Ryouma decided to rest on the grass in disappointment. As the bet dictated, he had to join Ryuuzaki Sumire's tennis club in Seigaku. He wondered whether it was really the work of Fate or a sign from his father to take the chance in tennis again.

"_Either way, I do not back down from a bet that I accepted willingly in the first place. However, playing tennis does not mean I would be able to return to how I was before. It has just been too long." _He mused in his thoughts with sadness and nostalgia.

Before Ryouma could dig deeper into his thoughts, he heard someone call out to him.

"Umm…"

"Hm…?"

He looked up to find the girl from before, and the reason why he was late. He still somewhat blamed her for it, but he did forgive already as well. He was not the type to hold a grudge over something so trivial to begin with anyway.

"Did you make it to the game?" she asked worriedly.

At that question, Ryouma's eyes softened and closed while his head bowed.

"Five minutes late. Default." He replied blankly.

Sakuno shut her eyes in guilt and bowed, "I'm so sorry!" She then unbowed her head and looked down at Ryouma, "Was it because of me?"

Ryouma sat up, "Unfortunately, it was. I had to run with all my speed in hopes of catching up, but I was still late." His formality did not cease even when he was blaming her, Sakuno noticed, which brought more guilt to her heart.

She stared at Ryouma with guilt on her face. Her brown eyes then brightened with an idea as she clapped her hands together and asked enthusiastically, "Ah, are you thirsty?"

Ryouma tilted his head slightly as he raised a confused brow.

Apparently, Sakuno wanted to treat him with a drink as means of paying him back for making him late. However, she then realized that she already ran out of spare change. Ryouma told her that he would not accept being treated by a girl anyway as he bought two grape Pontas from the vending machine with his own money. He offered one to Sakuno as she accepted it sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice I ran out of change already…even though I was the one who offered to treat you as an apology…"

Ryouma blinked, "I told you I would not accept it anyway." He proceeded to walk pass her as he continued, "If you want to make it up to me, then entertain me by keeping me company as compensation."

Sakuno blushed as she followed the boy to a bench nearby.

For a while, there was only silence between them as they drank Ponta. Ryouma sat relaxed as he looked at the nearby courts, spotting the players' strengths and weaknesses by habit. He leaned back with his left hand supporting his weight as his right held the can of Ponta.

On the other hand, Sakuno fiddled nervously with her own can held by both her hands on her lap. She had been glancing at her companion from time to time in anticipation, but she saw that Ryouma held no interest for unnecessary small talk. Therefore, she decided to take the initiative. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Umm, thank you for earlier. You really saved me back in the train." She said, blushing with a shy smile.

"May I inquire what you mean by that?" Ryouma said, keeping his eyes on the courts.

"I mean, if you hadn't interfered back then, I might have been hit by a racket."

At this, Ryouma blinked in puzzlement then turned to her with an amused brow raised.

"Pardon my ignorance. You were there?" he asked in confusion.

This time, Sakuno turned to him with a surprised expression as she finally stopped fiddling with her Ponta can.

"Yes, I was there at the side."

Ryouma's expression turned blank again as he turned away, sipping at his Ponta quite absentmindedly. He then retraced the event at the train and vaguely remembered Sakuno's figure sitting at the side as she had said.

"Hmm…" he mused as he closed his eyes and leaned slightly further back, "do not mind it at all. In all honesty, I just told them to be quiet because they were annoying with their false bragging. It was just a fortunate coincidence that I happened to have saved you at the time. That is all." After that statement, he finally finished his Ponta.

Sakuno's expression turned slightly disappointed at what he said, but then another can went in-between them before she could reply. This surprised them both as Sakuno gasped and Ryouma's eyes snapped open. Not long after that, they heard footsteps behind them so they turned around.

It was Mr. Jerk and his two lackeys again.

"I'm sorry for being annoying." Mr. Jerk apologized sarcastically. The trio walked closer to the duo as they smirked in mockery at Ryouma.

"Hey, this is the guy from earlier." said Lackey #1 with a smirk. He had the darker hair and a swept back hairstyle.

"_Are~_? Is it just me or is he ready to go home after a loss?" said Lackey #2.

Mr. Jerk then tilted Ryouma's cap slightly upwards with his racket, but the boy remained unflinching.

Mr. Jerk smirked arrogantly, "I hold one of the seeds in the 16-Year-Old Tournament. I'm also known to be a hit. You told me to be quiet? I dare you to say it again! Huh?" He removed his racket and met Ryouma's golden eyes that never stopped staring at him with a blank yet undoubtedly intimidating look ever since they arrived.

"What the hell are those eyes?! Hah…!" Mr. Jerk exclaimed angrily, cold sweat starting to form.

Ryouma remained silent yet his gaze spoke a thousand words that unconsciously make any other who opposed him to fear him.

"It's way too early for a kid like you to teach me! You shitty kid…!" He then lifted his racket and swung it down in an attempt to hit Ryouma on the face.

Sakuno covered her eyes with her hands in fear of what's to come and screamed. However, when she did not hear the racket hitting flesh, she turned back to Ryouma in trepidation. She then saw Ryouma unblinkingly staring at the other three with that same intense glare, the racket only centimeters away from his face. At that realization, the young girl stared at the boy with wide-eyed amazement before sighing in relief.

After that, the trio opted to just turn and walk away in reluctance and irritation. However, before they could get far, Ryouma called out to them again.

"Hey…!" he said, making the trio stop in their tracks. Ryouma stood up then walked towards the thrown can and picked it up. He stared at it in mock amusement.

"Did you learn the grip yet?" he asked. Sakuno was surprised to notice that he had finally dropped his formality in Japanese speech. It was as if the Ryouma who talked to her was different from the one that sat with her and now.

"_Nani?!_ (_What?!)_" Mr. Jerk turned around in anger.

Ryouma shot the can towards the trash bin with precision from where he stood. He then turned around with a newly formed arrogant smirk as he tilted his cap and challenged,

"Or do you want me to teach you tennis and show you how things are really done?"

"_Teme…!_"

Sakuno knew at that moment that this might be the real Ryouma as she genuinely felt the weight of the challenge. She stared at him in amazement and surprise. What she does not know is that THAT Ryouma is also another mask as said boy had different emotions running through his head.

"_This burning feeling…is kind of familiar somehow. Is this…the call of the Echizen pride within the blood in my veins?"_

* * *

It had been truly a while since he stepped into a court for a real match. He would have wanted to play an honorable player instead of some jerk—who was apparently named Sasabe—for his first match in years. He knew Japan would be different. After all, this is where both of his parents were born and raised.

"Hey, it's better if we stop this…" Sakuno suggested timidly as he tied his shoes.

"Childish as it may be, I cannot leave a challenge unanswered. Besides, I refuse to leave without playing while I am already here." Ryouma replied, "Please hold this for me." He handed his neatly folded jacket over to Sakuno as soon as he finished tying his shoes. He then took out a red racket and went to his side of the court.

Sakuno noticed that whenever he was talking to her, Ryouma would revert to his formal and polite speech pattern. However, he becomes completely curt and casual whenever referring to the three high schoolers or rude people. She doesn't know whether to feel bothered or flattered about it.

"We don't need referees. Self-judge is fine, right?" Sasabe asked quite arrogantly.

"I don't really care either way." Ryouma replied bluntly with a blank look.

Sasabe smirked, "Don't worry; I'll go easy on you." He threw the ball lightly and served underhanded in mockery, "Here you go: an underhanded serve!"

Ryouma looked up and stared at the ball with irritation in his golden eyes. He took up a stance, waited for the ball to bounce, and then returned it swiftly to the opponent's left corner without a word. Sasabe could not react for a return, and everyone else was rendered speechless at the fast return ace.

"0-15" Ryouma stated emotionlessly.

Sasabe smirked again, "Heh, I was just playing anyway."

At that moment, Ryuuzaki Sumire arrived and stood beside her granddaughter.

"_Oya, oya~ _so this is where you went…" she said, arms crossed as she watched the court with a small smirk.

"Obaa-chan…!" Sakuno exclaimed in surprise as she turned to Sumire.

"This looks interesting." Sumire said, not averting her eyes from the court.

"Stop looking, and do something! This started from a quarrel and now he's up against a high schooler, you know." Sakuno protested.

This time, Sumire turned to her granddaughter amusedly, "What are you talking about? Didn't you see that return ace? The fun is just about to start."

As the two Ryuuzakis talked, Ryouma glanced at them and cringed inwardly. Seeing the old coach made him remember the bet. He sighed as he turned his gaze away and decided to focus on the match for now. He vaguely heard Sasabe's friends teasing him to try harder. Of course, Sasabe replied with hidden frustration that Ryouma traced easily as he fiddled with his racket strings.

"Shut up! Anyone can return it if I serve underhanded." Sasabe exclaimed.

Ryouma smirked with his eyes hidden by the shadow of his cap.

"There are people like that, I suppose; those who make excuses when they lose." He taunted.

Sasabe sneered, "Damn kid, don't you dare chicken out!" He then served the ball seriously with his supposed 'Bullet Serve'. His friends seemed excited as he is, expecting Ryouma to miss.

On the contrary, Ryouma already returned it.

"Too slow." He said disappointedly.

Sasabe and his friends were surprised. A rally started with Ryouma leading the pace. Sumire noticed that although the boy was playing with a blank expression, there was a burning spark in those golden eyes that she had seen countless times from another certain tennis freak. Whether it burned in passion or just plain concentration is what she needs to know. She smirked, knowing the answer to that already.

The child is still an Echizen, after all.

"How fast, he's already at the net!"

As said, Ryouma approached the net and ended their short-lived rally with a resounding smash between Sasabe's feet.

"0-30" Ryouma called.

Sasabe gritted his teeth in annoyance, while Ryouma just turned away and moved to receiving position. Sakuno gaped in awe as she praised Ryouma quietly.

"That's not even his best play." Sumire stated proudly.

"Eh? Obaa-chan, do you know him?" Sakuno asked.

"Ah, didn't I tell you? That guy…is the Prince of Tennis."

Sumire knew that was not necessarily his title but a name for this particular play, which is something to be explained another day.

"Prince of Tennis…?"

Sumire smirked, "Echizen Ryouma, 13-years old. At the age of nine, he competed in the American Junior Tournament—normally for 12-year-olds—with special admission as acknowledged by the Sports Association; and within one and a half year, he had dominated with four consecutive victories. He's a real prodigy."

"Four consecutive victories?!"

"That's right, no doubt about it."

Sumire paused as Ryouma scored another point. She spotted the proud smirk before it disappeared again. She smiled in bittersweet nostalgia as she continued, "He's the child of my former student. I lost contact with him at some point, but I still knew about his children. As far as I know, Ryouma distanced himself from the tennis world for two years since he lost interest in competing because of…personal reasons."

Sakuno wondered about the slight pause and ambiguity in her grandmother's words but decided to keep quiet and listen instead.

"However, I was determined to get him back and even recruit him here in Japan. That is why when I heard he was willing to compete as long as it was a tournament for 16-year-olds that would accept the participation of a 13-year-old like him, I immediately referred him to this particular tournament. That guy is really something, and if he is anything like his father, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of him after this."

"_Not to mention he still needs to fulfill his end of the bargain…" _Sumire added in her thoughts with a pleased grin.

Both females turned their attention back to the game as soon as it was announced that Ryouma won the first game.

"No way, Sasabe lost his service game!" said one of the high schoolers.

Ryouma did not give any reaction aside from walking to service position and taking out a ball from his pocket. He bounced the ball nonchalantly and glanced at Sasabe at the corner of his eyes. Ryouma gave a mocking smirk while his eyes are still shadowed by his cap.

"You have a match in the finals, right? Then, we better finish this quickly." He taunted again.

Meanwhile, Sasabe could not even begin to hide his anxiety and frustration.

"_Damn…no, calm down. It's just a kid's serve so it can't possibly go over 150km. I'll be sure to return it with my Break-Back." _He reassured himself in his thoughts.

However, the moment Ryouma threw the ball and hit it, he could not even react in time. Although it is true that it was not anything special, it was definitely fast and refined. Sasabe heard his two friends praising Ryouma, and he finally began to acknowledge it at this point.

Be that as it may, Sasabe knows one particular difference between them: height.

Ryouma served again, and this time, Sasabe returned it and approached the net. Due to his taller height, his shots were more difficult for Ryouma to return with the rather short distance. This made his shots faster and wider. Ryouma, caught off guard, lost the point which makes the game 15-15. Ryouma looked at Sasabe blankly as the latter smirked smugly at him. Though unnoticed, Ryouma's eyes burned with a fiery spark.

For the next few times, Sasabe went on with his successful net play. At this, he began his own rounds of mockery and taunts on Ryouma whom took it calmly and observantly. The scores ended up in 30-40 before Ryouma finally recognized the pattern and strategy that has been going on.

"Hmm…" he mused emotionlessly.

He served again, and as expected, Sasabe approached the net after receiving. However, just as Sasabe was preparing to get another point, Ryouma lobbed the ball effortlessly at the baseline.

"Deuce" he called smoothly.

Sumire smiled in pride, "As expected of Ryouma…Though the opponent was clever to use his height advantage, it really makes no difference if he's not good enough to catch up to a lob at the back.

On the other hand, Sasabe clearly heard the words of his two friends about his incoming loss to an elementary kid. He knew the game is clearly not going his way, and the fact that his opponent just keeps having a countermeasure for his strategies is putting him in a pinch.

He gritted his teeth in agitation,_ "Damn, not good…I'll end up as a laughing stock if this keeps going."_

Ryouma let out an amusedly triumphant smirk. He served again and decided to let Sasabe go on with his poach play, only to counter it with a lob. To his credit, Sasabe took the effort to chase after it.

"Shit, not again…but it's going out!" he muttered, reaching out his racket in vain as the ball dropped.

"Alright, he did it again!" Sakuno cheered.

However, Sasabe decided to pour cold water onto their excitement.

"Out." He called.

Ryouma looked over his shoulder to spare his opponent a glance. He had the slightest hint of a frown on his face as his eyes narrowed and gleamed threateningly. Sasabe met his glance with a sly smirk.

"Such a shame, it was out by just a little bit." He said, demonstrating the supposed distance with his fingers. His foot was fussing discreetly with the spot on the ground where the ball actually fell in order to hide the proof of its fall. This action did not escape Ryouma's keen eyes but he opted to remain silent, pull down his cap to hide the angry irritation in his eyes, and moved to serving position.

Sakuno protested but Sumire explained things to her. Ryouma knows he cannot hit deep anymore since the match is self-judged and he agreed with these terms; but then, what fun would it be if he avoids the problem? Besides, if his opponent had the audacity to call his shots out when they are not, he was more than willing to shove it in his/her face that it was not.

The thought brought back a challenging glint to his eyes as his expression remained blank.

After Ryouma served, Sasabe quickly returned it to which Ryouma replied with a shot at the net. Sasabe took this chance to revert to his old strategy and decided to settle it with a smash. Ryouma waited for the right moment, and just as he was about to return the ball, he bended his legs slightly and hit a lob.

"_Baka~ _it will be out as long as I'm judging!" he stated arrogantly.

Ryouma did not say a word as he retained his posture and waited for the ball to land on his opponent's court. The moment it did, the smug grin on Sasabe's face disappeared. Instead, he gaped in shock and disbelief as the ball continued to spin right in front of the line.

"What? What the hell…?" Lackey #1 muttered.

Sakuno gaped in awe as Sumire recovered her proud grin, "Nice move! He sliced the ball so it'd stop in front of the line."

Ryouma smiled teasingly, "_Ne~ _did the shot just now go in?"

As time passed, Ryouma won game after game from Sasabe. The child prodigy did not let a single point go, and Sasabe got more and more impatient.

"_Damn, there's no going back!" _Sasabe thought.

At that moment, they just rallied repetitively. However, Ryouma decided to settle that round with another lob. Sasabe tried to reach it but he reacted too late. Ryouma, on the other hand, had his head bowed slightly. That one second, Sasabe snapped and threw his racket at Ryouma.

"Eat this! You're getting too full of yourself." Sasabe exclaimed angrily.

Ryouma looked up in shock and anticipation, but was too late and found the racket hitting him square in the forehead instead. Everyone looked on in shock and horror, especially the Ryuuzakis. Ryouma was on his knees and left hand as right one held the wounded spot on his forehead to stop the bleeding and ease the pain. He grunted inaudibly with his eyes shut and jaw clenched.

Hopefully, it does not leave a mark. He would not like a scum to leave a scar on him. That would piss Ryouma off so bad he would rather skin himself alive.

Speaking of pissing him off…

"Sorry, my bad…My hand slipped." He apologized sarcastically while picking up his racket. He leaned the racket on his shoulder as he looked down on Ryouma's crouched position.

Sakuno could see droplets of blood pouring down. In panic and worry, she then ran to Ryouma and kneeled by his side as she paid the commencing match no mind.

"Ryouma-kun, are you alright?" she asked frantically while handing him her handkerchief.

Ryouma pushed her away with his left hand, "Don't enter the court while a match is going on!"

Sakuno was caught off guard by the irritated and informal tone that was now directed at her for the first time.

"B-but—"

Her protests were cut off as Ryouma stood up and fixed his cap.

"Your grip is too soft."

He paused as he looked at Sasabe in the eyes even with blood on his face. His golden eyes burned with seething fury over the disgrace that had been done upon him. The twin topaz orbs narrowed menacingly while Ryouma's voice took a condemning tone as he uttered the words that gave Sumire the chills of an incoming judgment she bore witness to countless times:

"_Mada Mada Dane_."

Deafening silence reigned in the court and a suffocating tension built up among the audience. Sasabe just smiled foolishly as if he had already won. Ryouma was at serving position as he bounced the ball; his posture slightly more slouched than his usual one. His eyes are hidden by his cap once more.

After a moment, he served and everything else happened in an instant.

Sasabe prepared to receive, but instead of returning it, the ball shot straight for his face and all he could do was dodge it. His expression was stuck to a dumbfounded and fearful one after that.

"15-0" Ryouma called, bouncing the ball in his new posture.

"What…was that?" Sasabe croaked.

"Hey, Obaa-chan," Sakuno called with awe and surprise, "didn't that just turn to the other side?"

It was then followed by that same serve, but this time, Sasabe could not dodge and it hit right at the nose which started turning red.

"Twist Serve…?" he heard one of his friends say. He looked at the corner of his eyes to see Lackey #1 with a shock and astounded expression. "Could that really be…Twist Serve?"

"30-0" Ryouma called again, paying them no mind as he bounced the ball again before serving another 'Twist Serve' and hitting Sasabe again.

"40-0" he finally called the match point.

Sasabe could only stare in astonishment as he remained on his knees like Ryouma was before when he was hit by the racket. Ryouma looked at Sasabe with a fiery vengeful look—as if a predator aiming at his prey—and readied his stance.

"Eat this." He said with in an ominously monotone voice.

On the other hand, Sasabe watched in fearful anticipation for the Twist Serve. He twitched as the racket got closer to hit the ball as if in slow motion, and as he heard the sound of the gut hitting the ball, he held himself in a crouch position with his hands holding his head in terror.

"Stop it!" he exclaimed.

The only thing is…Ryouma did not hit the Twist Serve, but a simple lob to the service court.

"_Baka~_" he drawled mockingly. The child prodigy stared at his opponent with smug triumph and exasperation in his topaz eyes. He never thought a player could get any more pathetic than that. Apparently, he was wrong.

Just as his victory was called, he vaguely heard the Ryuuzaki celebrating in awe. However, Sasabe had to prove just how low he really is by disturbing the joy.

"Fool, I wasn't serious! How could I lose to you?" he stated as if he wasn't just crouching in fear earlier. Even his friends are already reprimanding him now, but Ryouma was willing to humor him. A brute like that should be taught a lesson not to take tennis lightly, or to use it for violence like his earlier antic with the racket.

"It's fine with me if you want to play another set." He said emotionlessly with a bowed head, surprising everyone except for one Ryuuzaki Sumire.

It was then he did something that truly shocking: he switched the racket to his left hand.

Sumire took this chance to intervene with a knowing smirk, "Don't you get it already? What an awfully stubborn man…No matter how many times you play Echizen Ryouma, you can never win."

"What did you say?!"

"He is left-handed."

At that time, everyone snapped their gazes to the child prodigy as he prepared to serve. Just as he did, he perfectly aimed between Sasabe's feet and at the line as the high schooler still stood at the service box. He fell on his butt in horrifying realization of how big the gap their strengths have.

"I…I quit!" he yelled as he ran away.

Ryouma followed his figure with his eyes while the other two high schoolers left with Sasabe. He tipped his cap lower as he closed his eyes in concentration. Sakuno gazed at him with amazement while Sumire felt that bittersweet nostalgia again.

"Echizen Ryouma…" she mused quietly, "Another incredible guy appeared…things are going to be interesting from now on."

* * *

A young lady stood on a tennis court alone.

The area is actually the temple grounds. An old temple bell was beside the tennis court, and after that is the temple house. However, the temple itself was long abandoned after her father bought the land and the residents of the temple found better ground to occupy in Osaka. Nevertheless, it was in good maintenance and it was personally used as a workshop of sorts.

A gentle breeze passed by, making the cherry blossoms flutter down like pink raindrops and flood the ground in a beautiful puddle of soft petals. Spring is indeed beautiful. Be that as it may, the youthful female of thirteen years paid them no heed by sight but by feel.

Soft dark green locks held by a white ribbon hairband flowed with the wind, and golden cat-like eyes remained hidden by pale eyelids as long eyelashes lie in contrast to fair skin as pink hues develop on her cheeks due to the cold wind from the lingering memories of winter. Peach lips remained slightly opened and showed pearl white teeth, air passing through as she exhales.

She wore a light blue summer dress with a dark blue shawl over her upper body. The dress itself was a spaghetti strap dress with an empress cut and a blue sapphire at the center as the soft cloth had dark blue vine designs at the end of the skirt. Her feet are protected by dark blue doll shoes with white laces holding onto her ankles like ballet shoes.

Two dangling teardrop earrings gleamed at the setting sun, and a necklace with two lockets hung on a delicate neck and rested on her chest. The first locket was the size of a small pocket watch with a pink carnation surrounded by rose leaves at the front. The flower looked to be made of glass together with the leaves.

The second locket was connected by a golden chain to the bottom of the first one and was half the size of the previous one. The second locket had a blue zircon at the front. All in all, the necklace was like gypsy jewelry.

The young lady is a lovely youth that could entice anyone like a Nymph of Spring.

"_I feel refreshed," _she thought, _"as if I am being reborn._

"_Did I really miss playing tennis this much? I guess I really am an Echizen._

"_However, I know more than anyone that the Prince Play is the only style I am capable of at the moment. It had been so long and so hard for the past two years that I forgot my own original play._

"_Could I really go on like this? Will I even be able to attain victory with this? How different was Echizen Ryouko from Echizen Ryouma anyway? What…kind of play did I even have?"_

Twin topaz showed themselves as they glittered with unshed tears, whether of joy or sorrow is unknown. A small pale hand reached out and caught a whole cherry blossom that fell from the branches. As she neared her hand to her sight, her eyes softened. She watched as the flower gradually separated into mere petals fluttering with the wind like the others.

"_Ara~ _you shouldn't be out without at least a shawl or jacket. You could catch a cold."

At the mature female voice, the -13-year-old girl turned to the speaker's direction as a sign of acknowledgement. No smile formed at the young lady's lips, but Nanako was already used to it as she gave out her gentle smile.

"You just arrived, Nanako-san?" the young lady asked.

Nanako nodded, "Your brother looked for you the moment we got home."

On cue, a small blur of green, black and white dashed towards the younger female. A young boy that looked like a smaller version of the green-haired girl was hugging her legs. He was wearing a black hoodie jacket with matching black jogging pants, a white shirt, and white rubber shoes. Another pair of cat-like eyes—though instead of topaz, they looked like a pair of ambers—looked up in excitement and joy at the sight of his elder sister, and this time, a genuine smile showed on the green-haired girl's face as her own golden eyes glowed with affection.

"_Tadaima_, Ryouko-neechan." the boy chirped.

"_Okaeri_, Ryoma."

_**{Translation(s): Neechan/Nee-chan = Elder Sister; Tadaima = "We're home" or "We're back"; Okaeri = "Welcome home" or "Welcome back"}**_

* * *

_**A/N: There goes the big not-so-secret secret of the story. For those of you, who still don't get it, let me explain.**_

_**Let me make this clear: THIS IS **__**NOT**__** A FEM!RYOMA STORY.**_

_**Ryouma is the male disguise of Echizen Ryouko, the protagonist, which means they are the same person. She used the same Kanji of "Ryou" in Ryouko and the same Kanji of "Ma" in Ryoma as if combining the names. I'm not sure if they really are written in Kanji, Katakana, or Hiragana since I'm more experienced in Romaji than the actual Japanese alphabet.**_

_**Remember this for future chapters: other characters refer to Ryouko as Ryouma when she is in disguise, but the narration will continue to call her Ryouko from now on. If you prefer for me to use Ryouma in narration as well when she is in disguise, let me know in your reviews. Unless I deem the requests enough, I would continue to call Ryouko her real name in the narration.**_

_**Ryoma is the REAL Prince of Tennis but he is just a 5-year-old here, and he knows the fact that his sister tends to be in disguise when in public. He plays along for his sister's sake. As mentioned in the previous chapter, Sumire plans to keep her secret as well.**_

_**Ryouko has a contract with the entire Tennis Association that enables her to compete in both male and female competitions. Professional singles tournaments require her to register her true gender, but she is still free to disguise as a boy. She carries a Certificate of Admission all the time in her tennis bag as proof of the contract. The contract is valid anywhere she competes.**_

_***SPOILER***_

_**I have a total of ten possible love interests in mind for Ryouko. I'm not gonna reveal much for the sake of tension. Some would appear more dominant in Ryouko's life than the others but only because they would disappear for a long time span and therefore unable to interact with Ryouko (like Tezuka who is going to Germany; there, I revealed one). Each of them will have equal knowledge in Ryouko's secrets. Some would know Secret #1 and the others will know Secret #2; or something like that.**_

_***END OF SPOILER***_

_**If you guys want another certain guy with Ryouko, I suggest you say it now because I do not want to mess up my secret plotline which would be the deviant from the canon. However, there is no guarantee that I will accept your suggestion so don't get your hopes too high up. Oshitari Kenya and Tanegashima Shuji, by request, are still under consideration for that matter. I can't see a scenario where Ryouko could interact romantically with these two.**_

_**I would also like to inform you guys ahead that I am more comfortable in writing about certain guys so forgive me if my writing becomes slightly biased along the way. I'm starting to really, really, really like Tokugawa and Irie though. I've read up to Chapter 125 of NPoT, and I am itching to read the next one!**_

_**Lots of love and thanks to Tidde13 for reviewing! Your encouragements will not go to waste!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you look forward to it! PLEASE R&amp;R!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**


	3. 2nd Set

**Prince of Tennis:**

"**Fearless: The Samurai Maiden"**

_~~~2__ND__ SET~~~_

_Samurai Junior and the Little Maiden_

* * *

Echizen Ryouko sighed in dismay.

Tomorrow is her official first day in Seishun Gakuen, her new school. As she promised to Ryuuzaki Sumire, she would join the Boys' Tennis Club. That was the least of her problems now since she already got over her loss at the bet. She also knows that although she is officially registered as 'Echizen Ryouko' no one in the faculty other than Ryuuzaki Sumire, The Principal, and her P.E. Teacher are aware of her true gender. That is why everyone would know her as 'Echizen Ryouma'.

To be honest, there really is no problem aside from her nervous anticipation.

Right now, she is just trying to focus on preparing the things she would need in school. Keyword: _trying_.

Her golden eyes just keep trailing onto that green monstrosity—she calls it that because of the ridiculously short skirt—that they call the girl's uniform.

Of course, she had told Nanako that she would be posing as a guy, but her dear cousin just thought to bring the Girl's Uniform as well in case Ryouko changed her mind. Apparently, Nanako found her too cute that pretending to be a guy would waste said cuteness. Whatever chance was left of that has disappeared the moment she saw the said uniform. Besides, as aware as Ryouko is of her attractive features, it is not something to fuss about in her opinion. Having had enough, she kept the green uniform in the closet and replaced it with the boy's uniform before continuing her check list.

That was not the only thing that made her feel this way though.

As she looked at the girl's uniform, it made her see the things she would be missing. She made the choice to go on as Echizen Ryouma in Seigaku for personal reasons, but she cannot help wondering what it would be like if she went as Echizen Ryouko instead. She might give a good impression as a boy, but she still has a girl's heart. She'd like to dress up, talk to other girls about secrets that will only be understood by girls, and even have a crush on some boy in her year or among the upperclassmen.

However, she made the choice…and she has to deal with both the pros and cons of it on her own.

"_This is going to be a tough secret to keep. I just know it." _She thought.

Just then, a knock disturbed her from her thoughts.

"Ryouko-san, may I come in? I need to speak with you about something."

It was Nanako.

"Come in." Ryouko said monotonously as usual.

Nanako obliged and closed the door. She sat on Ryouko's chair by the desk while the latter sat on the bed. Ryouko just raised a brow as a sign for Nanako to begin, and the young woman smiled.

"I think I have found a suitable part-time job for you." She said.

Ryouko blinked before tilting her head as a sign for the other to continue.

"My boyfriend told me that there's a free slot in the café he works at. There are fair amounts of males and females among the employees, and they treat each other very well so you don't have to worry about any bullying or harassment going on as long as you prove yourself hardworking enough. It has a very good pay for a working student. It's called Café Gardenia."

"Where is it located?" Ryouko asked with interest.

At this, Nanako's own smile faltered and turned slightly sheepish, "It's in Kanagawa."

Ryouko's brows furrowed and she bowed her head slightly in thought. She was still considering the idea when Nanako continued to speak, "If you're worried about the distance and your time schedule, I have the solution for that."

Ryouko perked up and Nanako continued with her gentle smile, "From what I know, your shift would most probably be from Monday to Friday at 5:30PM to 7:30PM. Soma-kun said that he has the same shift as you so he could walk you home safely."

Ryouko blinked in confusion, "Soma-kun…? Who is he?"

Nanako giggled, "My boyfriend."

"Oh." Ryouko paused before giving a small pleased smile, "I'll accept the job then."

Nanako sighed in relief, "That's good. At the very least, I know there's someone I could trust your well-being with."

"If he's your boyfriend, I know he can be trusted. It's only been a few weeks, but I already know that you're a good person that I can really trust, Nanako-san."

Nanako blushed, not only from the compliment to her boyfriend, but also from the acknowledgement she was given. She knows that although they are family, Ryouko is still very wary due to her trust and abandonment issues from the past. She is glad that their relationship is making some progress however small.

She then remembered another thing and clapped her hands together, "Oh, right…!"

Ryouko looked at her, "What is it?"

Nanako smiled happily, "I already have the documents for your application in hand. It was a good offer so I had a really strong feeling that you would accept the job. Soma-kun will escort you to the café tomorrow after school. He'll come here in our home, so you don't have to worry."

Ryouko's eyes widened, "You mean…all that's left is go through a few formalities like handing my application, then picking up the uniform, and I'm all set…?"

Nanako winked, "Actually, Soma-kun already had one prepared since they have a lot of extra uniforms. Now, all that's left to do is hand the paperwork, learn the ropes, and then you're all set."

Ryouko blinked once, twice, thrice, and several more times. Then, she smiled. Nanako smiled back.

"Well then, I'll leave you to rest. Goodnight, Ryouko-san!"

"Goodnight, Nanako-san."

The door closed and Ryouko lied down after turning the lamp off. Everything is coming together.

* * *

Ryuuzaki Sumire finds herself in a really good mood.

Today, the resident rookie will be joining her team. She is ecstatic to see how much Ryouko had grown and to bring back what she has lost. Moreover, she greatly believed that playing alongside a team would let her have the confidence without the mask of Echizen Ryouma. After that, she is more than willing to give guidance with anything else just like she did with Nanjirou before.

First things first: she has a certain visitor to entertain.

As if summoned by her thoughts, a knock was heard before it was opened and revealed Inoue Mamoru.

"Greetings, Ryuuzaki-san."

"Ah, Inoue-kun…!"

"I came to give you our newest release."

"You could've just mailed it." Sumire said, taking and scanning the contents of the magazine.

"I don't mind, besides our magazine likes to feature talented tennis students."

"Then, you came here to spy on the new players."

Inoue laughed, "You got me. How are things this year?"

Sumire closed her eyes in amusement as she remembered her long-awaited member, "We'll see."

Inoue Mamoru was—and probably still is—a great fan of Echizen Nanjirou, it seems. Here he was, giving Sumire the new release of their magazine: Monthly Pro Tennis. Truthfully, it was just an excuse to spy on her new players but she did not mind it much. Inoue is a good man and a decent reporter.

However, when she came upon a certain article, she realized one simple—but great for a reporter—flaw this man possesses: he tends to be biased.

It was about Echizen Nanjirou and Meino Setsuna with a headline entitled **BACK to 80'S**.

"I was in charge of that article." He informed, proving her guess.

"Couldn't you have written it more objectively?" she asked in a scolding manner, "People might say you inject too much of your personal opinions."

Inoue placed his hands on her desk in emphasis while Sumire leaned back with the magazine.

"It doesn't matter." He stated, "Really, tennis at that time was really amazing! I was especially a big fan of Echizen Nanjirou. "

"_I wonder what Ryouko would say to that…" _Sumire mused in her thoughts.

Echizen Nanjirou…once dubbed as 'The Samurai' from a faraway land. A talented man in tennis who retired at what most considered a young age. He was so close in attaining the title of Number One when he suddenly disappeared without a trace. Sumire vaguely heard Inoue echoing her thoughts outloud, but at the moment, she is completely overcome by nostalgia.

She had the feeling that Inoue does not even know that Nanjirou was already dead for two years since the media was somewhat prevented from getting any trace of information regarding the incident for some reason. The only reason she even found out about Nanjirou's death is because the Mother Superior of the orphanage managed to get ahold of her to talk about Nanjirou's children. At the moment, she is not even aware of the reason for Nanjirou's death. Sumire deduced that someone was covering for Nanjirou so that his children could not be troubled by the publicity.

She stood up by the window as she took a glance at the students below. She saw a figure with dark green hair walking towards the direction of the courts and smiled.

"Echizen Nanjirou, huh…?" She then saw the green-haired Freshman being stopped by another Freshman. She then chuckled, "Inoue-kun, you said you're a big fan of 'The Samurai'. What do you know about the Meino Setsuna? You also mentioned her in the article."

Inoue's eyes widened at the mention of the name, "Meino Setsuna was also known as the 'Lotus Maiden' or _Otome no Renge_. She had a very short-lived career in the professional circuit, but the whole world acknowledged her just as much as Echizen Nanjirou was.

"She was said to have withdrawn from the professionals because she found no interest in being in the court as much as she wanted to supervise a certain talent, or so she said in her last press conference. A week after that, she dominated over the music industry with her outstanding voice and talent for countless instruments."

Sumire smirked, "At the same time, she was seen as Echizen Nanjirou's manager and coach then many thought of them as a couple after concluding that the _certain talent _she was referring to was The Samurai. However, neither of the two denied or confirmed it; in the end, no one really found out the truth before they both disappeared from publicity completely."

Inoue smiled, "They were a good match if I do say so myself."

Sumire closed her eyes in thought, "They were, weren't they?"

They were a great match, indeed…and Ryuuzaki Sumire is going to see the results of it herself.

* * *

As planned, Ryouko came to Seishun Gakuen as Echizen Ryouma.

The only other thing different from her normal appearance excluding the boy's uniform was her chest-length side-bangs, which are now tied at the back of her head with a thin white ribbon that has two golden bells at the ends. This ribbon was thinner and shorter compared to the one she uses most of the time as a hairband.

She still wore her two-locket necklace, but her teardrop earrings were replaced by two golden Cross Fleury earrings with an emerald at the center. Some of her hair was shielding her left eye a bit since she was not wearing her usual hairband.

At the moment though, Ryouko has not even seen Ryuuzaki Sumire yet she was already reaching the limit of her patience for today.

It started when she was called out by a brown-haired guy with a unibrow named Horio who was bragging about his two years of tennis experience. It has always been a natural thing for Ryouko to act with manners and etiquette whether she is in 'Ryouma Mode' or not, but she never had enough tolerance to deal with morons like Horio. Therefore, she made the decision to walk away without another word when she saw him close his eyes. By the time Horio opened his eyes again, Ryouko was already walking through the path of sakura trees.

However, just as she was starting to relax, she just had to bump into an upperclassman that was starting to piss her off.

"You have to watch where you're going or you're going to bump into someone." He teased with a friendly smile.

The guy did not really do anything, but Ryouko has been nervous as hell since last night so she is at her wit's end. She had never thought that she would come back to tennis this way. It was still too good to be true, and she was still having issues regarding her current play. Not to mention the fact that she cannot seem to find the troublesome old hag that got her into this to begin with.

"That's quite a big bag you're carrying." He continued amusedly.

That is why, with all manners and etiquette holding back her secretly colorful language, Ryouko ended up currently glaring at the unknown upperclassman with rare impatience in her emotionless demeanor.

The guy's friendly smile faded into an offended expression, "I don't like that rude look you have."

Ryouko's eyes just narrowed as the guy regained his smile, "_Maa~_ you seem to be a Freshman so I'll let you off the hook for now. Watch where you're going next time…!"

"Who is that guy?" she heard Horio ask. Ryouko did not reply as she watched the upperclassman's figure walk away. Judging the way he walked confidently from the direction of the tennis courts, and the amused tone he had when commenting about her bag; she concluded he might be one of the tennis regulars of the school.

Dismissing the thought for now, Ryouko continued to venture her way to the courts with Horio trailing behind. As another gentle wind passed by, countless cherry blossom petals fluttered by as Ryouko's ribbon bells gave gentle chimes.

"Oh, as expected of Seigaku! They have nice facilities." Horio praised as they stopped at the sight of the courts, "Let's sign up first, Echizen."

"You can't do that yet." A voice said.

Ryouko and Horio turned to the direction of the voice to see two Freshmen who are dressed for tennis practice. One of them had a dark-haired bowl cut and was crouched down, while the other's hair was shaved off and standing. They both have white shirts, red shorts, and white rubber shoes on. Both have welcoming smiles on their expression.

"Today, the regulars together with most of the 2nd Years and 3rd Years went to another school for a game. That's why sign-up starts tomorrow." explained the one with the bowl cut. He was the one who spoke a while ago as well.

"Most of the other Freshmen went back already, but we wanted to play a bit before leaving." said the other Freshman.

Ryouko was about to suggest seeing the sensei in charge who, she knew, is actually Ryuuzaki Sumire. The old woman told her that she would personally see to her sign-up, whether to rub her victory in the bet or to just make sure she was seeing through her end of the bargain, Ryouko is not sure. She thought it would just be a nice gesture to might as well include these three for the heck of it.

Just then, some upperclassmen with blue jerseys called out to them.

"Are you guys going to sign up for our tennis team?"

Ryouko and the three other Freshmen turned to the voice and saw a guy with slightly tanned skin and green headband. He had an arrogant smirk on his face and he seemed to be the one who spoke. By his side, another guy with pale skin and dark blue hair wearing a blue jersey stood with the same smirk.

Ryouko tuned out whatever conversation the upperclassmen were having with the trio. She opted to think about searching for Sumire or waiting here by the courts. She did not even mind playing around a bit, but she does not really appreciate this kind of company. In fact, she does not appreciate company at all unless it was Ryoma or even Nanako. Her relationship with Sumire is pretty much still strained since they never had much interaction aside from when she arrived in Japan and at the Junior Tournament.

"Hey, you…! What's your name?" she heard the pale upperclassman ask her…quite rudely in Ryouko's opinion.

In response, Ryouko gave them a blank stare. Usually, she would play things off with politeness but she was already irritated as she is.

"You bastard, didn't you hear me?!"

The tanned guy touched the other's shoulder to calm him down, "Well, it's okay." He turned to the trio again as he introduced some kind of game. Ryouko vaguely listened, but as far as she was concerned, she would not get involve unless a provocation is directed at her. It was obvious that this game is some kind of scam, but she would see how things go before interfering.

Ryouko leaned on the fence with crossed arms as she heard the rules. It was a simple serving game to hit the can from the other side of the court. The prize is 10,000 yen, and the try-out fee is 200 yen. She concluded that the scam lies within the can that probably has rocks in it. Ryouko sighed inaudibly and dug out a novel from her tennis bag: _The Merchant of Venice _by William Shakespeare.

She never could get enough of the classics, and Portia was practically her idol in the world of literature.

"_I guess this means I'm going to wait Sumire-dono out." _She mused in thought.

After a few minutes of reading, Ryouko's mood started to lighten up a little. Books always did wonders to her morale whenever her emotions are all over the place. There are only three things that could control and entice her mood this way: books, music, and tennis. Of course, people she deems close to her also has this kind of effect but that is already a given.

For the most part, she managed to keep the rest of the world out as she reads. The two Freshmen, Mizuno Katsuo and Kato Kachirou, are total amateurs in tennis as they lost all ten tries in the game. Horio was reprimanding them with their low skills while he boasted about his own. Turns out, he was not any better than the other two as Ryouko already knew.

"_The only difference Horio has compared to the other two is that he actually has the knowledge of the basics. His skills are just as bad as the amateurs, but I'd give him the credit of having more control in his serves." _Ryouko analyzed as she peeked over her book.

As Horio missed ball after ball, Ryouko leaned her still open book over her face like a fan. Horio was on his last try as he started complaining that ten tries would not be enough to hit the ball. As he served the ball, everyone except Ryouko was startled as the ball grazed the can.

Topaz eyes narrowed at the sudden weird sound after the ball made the discreet contact with the can. There were rocks inside as she had guessed.

Ryouko closed her book and started to tap it rhythmically on her right shoulder. Her left hand was holding her right elbow upright as she does, while her legs are crossed over one another as she leaned back on the fence. She watched as the trio held out 200 yen each for the can game.

As she suspected, they did not only cheat with the rocks in the can but with the rules as well.

"Ha?! What are you guys saying?" said the pale one.

The other guy kneeled and turned the can around as he spoke, "Serve Can Knock-Out Game."

"_Wow, what naming sense…" _Ryouko thought in sarcasm.

The guy continued with the paper on the tin can revealed, "Entry fee is 200 yen. One try is 500 yen. Therefore, the total amount per person is 5,200 yen."

"Eh?!" Horio exclaimed.

"What? That's…" Kachirou started.

"We don't have that much money." Katsuo reasoned.

"Blame your poor skills."

"_This is just outright bullying and harassment." _Ryouko thought blankly. She had her fair share of experiences in the matters of bullying, and she never failed to be in the receiving side.

At some point, the upperclassmen challenged her to do the game too. They said something about not letting her slide, but Ryouko was not listening as she just stared dully at them as if they are the most insignificant _thing _in the world…which, for her, is the case. They are complete douchebags in her current opinion of them.

On the bright side, the inevitable provocation she was waiting for had arrived and she had no qualms in answering it.

A chime of bells was heard as Ryouko left her leaning posture on the fence. She carefully brought her novel back inside her bag and got her red racket out. She did not even spare any of them a glance since she deemed them unworthy of her acknowledgement at the moment.

As she got into position, she decided to take pity on the trio and reveal the truth.

"You cannot knock that can over if you just graze or indirectly hit it." She stated using her formal speech.

The tanned guy had a nervous expression, "What are you talking about?"

Ryouko's eyes narrowed in warning, _"Geez, they can't even lie to save their lives once they're busted in their dirty tricks…"_

She ignored the guy's question and decided to answer with her own actions. She served the ball with pinpoint accuracy at the top of the can, removing the lid and showing the rocks inside. She vaguely heard Horio praising her accuracy while the rest of them gaped in awe and surprise. On the other hand, Ryouko just closed her eyes calmly as she turned her head away from the shameful sight.

However, when she heard the upperclassmen venting on the other three after Horio talked back at them, Ryouko served again and hit the can.

She hit it twice before speaking with a condescending look in her eyes, "If I hit the can 100 times, will I receive the prize of 1,000,000 yen?" Although she was speaking to the upperclassmen this time, the calm formality in her speech rang with a mocking tone. She served ball after ball as it hit the can time after time without fail. She decided to stop at some point and met the glares of the two upperclassmen with her own emotionless ones.

Ryouko did not know this, and the other two might not either, but her glare is so much like a certain tennis captain that they know.

The only difference is that captain possessed eyes that demand respect and stern authority.

Ryouko's topaz eyes were filled with…nothing.

Her eyes were so lifeless and empty like a doll's yet you could see them sparking with some unknown emotion.

"Damn bastard…" said the tanned one, "Hey, that's not how you should treat your senpai!"

Ryouko just narrowed her eyes and everyone could have sworn her pupils turned to slits. Those haunting topaz orbs do not look as empty when it is filled with concealed fury.

"Respect is earned when it is first given. One year does not make you special enough for us to treat you in a pedestal explicitly while you treat us like trash." She replied monotonously which made the Freshman Trio shiver.

The two upperclassmen strode nearer to Ryouko with pissed expressions, but she stood her ground while glaring at them even when she knew she does not have much of a fighting chance if this turns into a brawl. All things considered, _she _is still a _girl _and she is going against _two _guys. Just as things were about to get rougher, another ball hit the can and sent it hurling towards the fence which shocked everyone. Although she was just as surprise as everyone else, Ryouko managed to keep her poker face as she stared emotionlessly at the poor and abused can.

"_Poor can…"_ she cringed in pity at the poor thing in her thoughts before getting serious, _"that hit was strong enough to leave a dent even from far away."_

As if in sync, everyone looked to the side.

"Oh, I got it. Lucky!" a voice cheered.

It was Spiky-senpai…or so Ryouko registered in her thoughts.

The new guy, still laughing and with his racket resting on his shoulder, stood behind Ryouko who closed her eyes and turned away. His expression turned serious as he stared at the two guys with the blue jerseys.

"Hey, Arai, just because the 3rd Years aren't around, you shouldn't bully cute Freshmen. _Ikenena~Ikeneyo~_" he lectured seriously.

Just like that, Arai and his friend backed off and cowered away.

"Momo, I have some errand to run so I'll be seeing you around."

Ryouko raised a brow of amusement as she opened her eyes, _"Maybe Spiky-senpai IS a regular…or at least close enough. He certainly intimidates them."_

She looked at the corner of her eyes before stepping forward as an effort to leave.

However, Momo's—as the two previous bullies called him—voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Who said you could leave?" he said with a teasing smile.

Meanwhile, Ryuuzaki Sakuno arrived. She was supposed to sign-up for the Girls' Team as she is accompanied by her friend, Osakada Tomoka. They met the two reporters along the way, Shiba Saori and Inoue Mamoru, who are looking for the tennis courts to feature the regular players in their magazines.

Sakuno recognized Ryouko instantly in her Ryouma Mode, "_Are~_? Ryouma-kun…?"

Tomoka smiled excitedly, "What? Someone you know? Then let's go!" She grabbed her friend's arm as they approached the courts.

"Just as I thought…! Ryouma-kun…!" Sakuno exclaimed.

Ryouko, reacting instinctively to her pseudonym, turned to the slightly familiar voice. She recognized the twin-braided girl as the one she met from the train last time. Now that Ryouko thought about it, she did not know the girl's name. The girl was smiling at her and Ryouko's eyes trailed to another girl holding her arm. She saw the pig-tailed girl blush.

"_Oh no…" _Ryouko thought in dread, desperately keeping it from showing.

"He's so cool. Sakuno, who is this? Introduce me!" Tomoka said excitedly.

Sakuno blinked, "Echizen Ryouma-kun."

Inoue's eyes widened, "Echizen…Ryouma…?"

"Heh~" Momo mused, "you're Echizen Ryouma? You're a lot smaller than I thought."

Ryouko turned to him and asked politely, "May I ask your name, senpai?"

Momo blinked in surprise at her formality but smiled as he pointed his thumb at himself, "I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, a 2nd Year."

Momoshiro's deep violet eyes gained a challenging glint as he continued, "I heard from Baa-san you could do the Twist Serve."

"Eh? Are you serious?" Horio asked in disbelief.

"What's that Twist Serve? Is it something cool?" Kachirou and Katsuo asked respectively.

Ryouko just remained silent as she urged Momoshiro to go on with her gaze. Getting the hint, Momoshiro's smile turned into a smirk,

"Get on the court. I'll crush you. I'll crush you before you could grow any further."

Although it sounded like a threat, Ryouko could see no malice in his eyes. She then smiled slyly, surprising everyone at her first open display of emotion so far.

"'Crush' me…you say?" she said as she lost her formal tone at the chime of her ribbon bells with the slight tilt of her head, "I'd like to see you try, Momoshiro-senpai."

Moments later, Ryouko was fully dressed in proper sports attire. She wore her trademark cap in Ryouma Mode but her ribbons and bells were still holding up her side-bangs underneath it. She regained her usual blank expression as she watched Momoshiro hold his racket upright on the ground.

"Which?" he asked.

"Smooth." She replied in monotone, much to Momoshiro's intrigue.

"_One time she's showing emotion, and the next she's back to being as blank as a sheet of paper. Sounds a lot like someone I know…" _he thought amusedly.

They paid no attention to Horio while he was instructing the other two on the basics. Momoshiro span the racket and it ended up on Rough. Ryouko remained indifferent and stared at the racket. The spiky-haired Sophomore looked at her with a friendly smile.

"Shame, it's Rough. You can serve first." He pointed to over his shoulder, "I'll use this side of the court."

Ryouko spared him a dull glance before walking to position. She heard the upperclassman reasoning that he wants to see the Twist Serve already, and Horio started praising him and asking to be umpire. Ryouko rolled her eyes, a gesture which went unnoticed while Horio spouted nonsense. Thankfully, the pig-tail girl named Tomoka intervened.

"Best of one set match. Echizen, service play."

Ryouko peeked at Momoshiro's expectant expression from the corner of her eyes. When they met each other the first time, Ryouko noticed something strange. When he intervened in the argument, she confirmed what it was.

"_A sprain…specifically on his right foot…" _she thought as she bounced the ball, _"By challenging me even with an injury, you have earned my respect as a player. That is why I am going to humor you with this match even when it is against my principles to duel with an injured player. However, your passion comes with impulsivity and underestimation; therefore, I shall welcome your handicap with a handicap of my own."_

She served with a right hand but not a Twist Serve.

"Fault!" Horio called.

Ryouko heard Tomoka praising the serve and she cringed inwardly, _"Definitely a fan girl in the future…oh, woe is me."_

Momoshiro pointed his racket at her, "Enough of the Slice Serve. Do **it** now."

Ryouko narrowed her eyes, "I'll be the one to decide whether you are worth the effort or not."

Momoshiro's left brow twitched, "What a cheeky brat…"

Contrary to her words, Ryouko adapted a familiar slouching posture while bouncing the ball.

"Twist…Serve?" Sakuno mused. At her words, Inoue leaned forward in anticipation and Shiba became alert.

On cue, Ryouko served the ball with a resounding 'smack' and Momoshiro prepared to receive. In his first time to witness the serve, Momoshiro's amethyst eyes widened and he subconsciously stepped back. This made the fast ball to hit his racket at the side, making him lose grip of it. He stared at his fallen racket for a while after that as the rest of the audience gaped in astonishment.

"Twist Serve…unbelievable…" Inoue muttered.

"Um, what is this Twist Serve?" Tomoka asked.

"An average serve makes a left turn and is called a Slice Serve, but a Twist Serve makes an opposite turn and comes with a top spin." Inoue explained.

"Doesn't that mean that the ball is aimed at the face?" Shiba asked.

"Yeah," Inoue replied, "it's not an easy serve to return."

"_It's not an easy serve to do either." _He thought before continuing aloud, "and to think a junior high schooler can do such a serve is unbelievable."

"Kyaa~" Tomoka squealed, "Ryouma-sama is getting cooler and cooler!"

Momoshiro picked up his racket and turned to Ryouko with an easygoing expression, "Wow…scary, scary…! I was surprised for a moment there—"

"Are you okay?" Ryouko interrupted in hidden concern, "You're sweating, Momoshiro-senpai."

Momoshiro looked up in surprise only to see Ryouko with an amused glint in her topaz eyes. Momoshiro's brow twitched subconsciously as he smirked, "That guy…"

"15-0" Horio called.

Ryouko bounced the ball again as Momoshiro was deep in thought, _"He's sharper than I thought_ _There was no other way to return the serve properly but with a Rising Shot. Therefore, I must move forward."_

After Ryouko served, Momoshiro ran forward as he planned and returned the ball. However, it hit the net instead of landing on the other side which meant it was Ryouko's point. Momoshiro just laughed it off though. Inoue could not believe that a regular like Momoshiro Takeshi was losing the power struggle.

"30-0, Echizen leads."

"_For how long though…?"_ Ryouko wondered before serving another Twist Serve. This time, Momoshiro returned the ball with more power. Ryouko's eyes held surprise but turned back to normal just as the ball fell to her court after bumping the net.

"_A cord ball…" _she mused silently.

"Oh, lucky…! It went over." Momoshiro exclaimed happily, making a peace sign with his free hand. This time, the audience was left in awe at the return of the Twist Serve.

"30-15"

Ryouko raised a brow, _"Like hell that was luck…he's already grasped the timing. Well, it doesn't really matter."_

She served another Twist Serve, and as she had anticipated, Momoshiro returned it.

"_I can't lose if it's a power battle!" _he thought.

Ryouko was already in receiving position and returned the ball, to Momoshiro's surprise. He followed up with a return of his own. He was awaiting another swift response, especially when Ryouko approached the net, but was caught off guard by a drop volley. Ryouko's eyes became hidden by her cap's shadow as she knew Momoshiro would trip due to his sprain once he instinctively tries to catch up to the ball.

Anything goes in a game, and it was not like he wanted his sprain revealed anyway.

"You could do that too?" he questioned in cover of his quite literal slip-up.

"40-15"

"Kyaa~ Ryouma-sama, you can do it!" Tomoka cheered.

Inoue started taking pictures of Ryouko eagerly. As he zoomed the lens closer, an image of another tennis player overlapped on his view of Ryouko.

He gasped, "Those eyes…! He is…Echizen Ryouma is…that Echizen Nanjirou's…!"

Ryouko's expression softened for an instant before turning blank again.

"_This match is already decided. There is no point in going further." _She thought before raising her left hand.

"I forfeit." She announced, leaving the audience dumbfounded. She saw Momoshiro about to protest but she narrowed her eyes at him in warning before it drift to his right foot and back to those deep violet orbs. Momoshiro, in turn, got her message and she looked away.

"I have a more important appointment to make, and this match is taking too long that I might be late." She reasoned in half-truth. She still had a part-time job after this, but it was still too early so there is no way she would be late. She decided to just leave her papers on Sumire's desk since the old hag was the one who decided to stand her up anyway.

"By the way," she looked over her shoulder at Momoshiro, "_Mada Mada Dane_, Momoshiro-senpai."

At that moment, Momoshiro knew that his opponent knew about his _secret _all along.

Ryouko decided to just go ahead in her current attire and picked up her bag after placing her racket inside. After that, she left. She ignored the questions directed at her, and swiftly walked away. She had enough of company for the day, and she would rather have company at work if she really has to.

Momoshiro watched the figure of his opponent walk away, _"Now that I think about it, he always preferred his left hand. The way he carried his bag, held his book, and the way the fingers twitched whenever he returned the ball…"_

His eyes widened in realization.

"Is this alright, Momoshiro?" he heard a familiar voice ask behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Ryuuzaki Sumire, his tennis coach.

"Ah, Baa-san…!" he greeted.

"If you let him get away like this, won't it hurt your pride?"

"…Maybe."

"Wouldn't you want to crush him as you've said? If your right foot wasn't sprained, you could've dominated the match entirely."

"No, he knew all along."

Sumire chuckled, "Did he now?"

"He didn't use his dominant hand against his injured senpai. He was going easy, huh?" He turned and walked past Sumire, "Ah, he really is scary! Like someone I know…"

Meanwhile, Inoue and Shiba stared after the distant figure of the newly discovered child prodigy.

"Echizen Ryouma…who is he?" Shiba wondered aloud.

"Well, he's probably the Samurai Jr." Inoue replied with a smile.

"Samurai Jr.?"

Sumire discreetly went past them and smirked, _"Samurai Jr., or the Little Maiden?"_

Ryuuzaki Sumire wondered who could truly say who this child prodigy is within this masquerade.

After all, no one other than close family knows that Echizen Ryouma is actually the mask of Echizen Ryouko.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, I'm 100% serious this time."

"There's no way I'll wear that."

"They don't allow cross-dressing unless it's part of Themes Day, which is only on Fridays."

"…"

Ryouko went straight home after leaving her registration papers on Sumire's desk as promised. She had called Nanako in advance that she would be taking Ryoma out for some ice cream before going home. Her cousin replied that she was going to be home with Soma so that Ryouko could have a guide to her workplace.

When the Echizen siblings arrived, they finally got to meet their cousin's said boyfriend.

Soma von Schicksal is a half-German, quarter-Japanese, and quarter-American. His mother was a halfer while his father was pureblooded German but had great interest in the Japanese culture. Soma inherited his father's platinum blond hair, his mother's blue eyes and darkly tanned complexion, and his father's overall personality.

According to Nanako, Soma is a reserved young man who could be quite detached and harsh in words due to his high-class upbringing. Her cousin warned her about it, but they were all surprised when Soma had a softened expression while looking at Ryouko. It turns out that Soma was Ryouko's babysitter before when she was just a toddler while the Echizen family was still in America. Ryoma was not born yet at the time, but the youngest Echizen thought Soma was really cool when they were introduced. He did not show it though. Echizen males tend to be indifferent even when giving their acknowledgement.

Thankfully, Soma had already expected Ryouko not to remember since it was so long ago so he did not mind.

He had only spent a year together with the Echizen family before he had to move back to Germany again, but he was really fond of the only daughter in the other family so he did not forget her. Ryouko was the sister he never had, but he did not voice that part out.

Nanako could see it though and she was glad that Soma already cared for Ryouko.

Ryouko was also relieved and she could tell that Soma was telling the truth about their past together because she felt a strange sense of security while near the man. It was just like how she felt with her missing elder brother…and that was a thought that drifts on dangerous waters so she stopped.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

Café Gardenia turned out to be a maids' and butlers' type of café, which means Ryouko had to dress as a maid. Nanako was showing the newly ironed uniform to her, and made her wear it. The dress was a perfect fit, and when she asked why she had to try it on, Nanako revealed that it was her designated uniform at work.

As expected, the butler's uniform is so painfully simple compared to the maid's outfit. There was black tailcoat that has gold linings and button, which is partnered with black slacks and black dress shoes. There is a navy blue button-up chileco at the torso—like a corset for males—over the white undershirt which had a black ribbon string tie at the collar. The outfit is then completed by a pair of white gloves.

Soma showed it to her since he always brings the uniform back and forth to work with a duffle bag. He leaves the dress shoes in the locker room though.

In Ryouko's opinion, the maid uniform is actually not bad compared to Seigaku's girls' uniform. She still shivered at the thought of the ridiculously short skirt. The maid's uniform looks like a combination of the usual French maid uniform and a corset dress. It was quite cute and classy, which is actually Ryouko's taste.

There was a black ribbon choker with white ruffles at the edges. This was contrasted by the white ruffle maid headdress.

The dress had black off-shouldered sleeves that were loose and hanging by the white torso area of the dress. There were black cloths with one button by the bottom of the upper arm that was designed to look like a tailcoat sleeve. It had white zigzag collars at the sides from the collarbone area up to the sides of the breast, and they also serve as straps that hold up the dress instead of the black off-shouldered sleeves. The straps go from below the shoulder blades, over the crook of the neck, and below the sides of the breast.

The breast area was a white padding with ruffles at the top edges, the waist part was held by a white corset with black ruffles at the top and bottom while tied by a black ribbon string at the front. The skirt was plain black and an inch above the knee, and it was underneath a white ruffled apron which had straps tied into a ribbon at the back.

The uniform is then completed with black one inch heeled and open-toed sandals, which had straps tied around her ankles.

To be honest, the maid uniform is very decent enough for work.

_**{A/N: For those confused, the uniform is basically Ayuzawa Misaki's maid uniform from "Kaichou wa Maid-sama!" combined with Senju Tsunade's sandals from "Naruto". The butler's uniform is like the one Soma is advertised to wear from "Gods Eater Burst". Try to google them so you could have a good image of the uniforms.}**_

As Nanako had explained, cross-dressing is only allowed on Themes Day and she also voiced out that this is Ryouko's chance to freely dress as a girl. Ryouko also appreciated that chance, but she was afraid to have her cover blown.

"In case you have forgotten, the café is in Kanagawa which means the chances that someone from your school could find you there are unlikely. Besides, the most probable conclusion they would end up with is that 'Ryouma' and 'Ryouko' are siblings." Soma explained in reassurance, as if reading her mind.

"…Fine."

Nanako grinned and Soma gave a small smile as they high-fived each other behind their backs in victory.

Ryouko sighed in defeat but still held doubt in her eyes. She felt a tug on her right hand and looked down to find Ryoma's pleading and determined gaze that was like a mirror to her own.

"Don't worry, Nee-chan! Ryoma will protect you if someone bullies you after finding out your secret. I want Nee-chan to feel happy in dressing as a girl again. Nee-chan is very pretty after all!" he said with a wide smile.

Ryouko did not miss the fact that Ryoma referred to himself in third person at the second sentence, and she knew what that means. She used the name 'Ryouma' as a sign that her little brother was protecting her since it was a combination of their names, and Ryoma understood that even without her explaining it. He is an Echizen after all.

She patted her little brother's head in gratitude. When Nanako came back with a black shoulder bag that supposedly contained her new work uniform, they were off. Ryouko decided to get a small payback and teased the couple when they exchanged chaste kisses on each other's cheeks. Soma blushed lightly while Nanako just giggled. Ryoma just turned away while sticking out his tongue in disgust.

While Soma and Ryouko was waiting for their train, the young girl remembered certain interesting information she found at the phonebook. She thought she might as well start to greet him now before she chickens out. She took out her phone, and typed a brief yet meaningful message before pressing send. Knowing the guy she was texting, he would contemplated whether she was the sender or not before giving a reply tomorrow night.

It had been years since they had any form of contact, and Ryouko was not sure if he hated her for that.

She would not be surprised if he had forgotten about her just as how she did not recognize Soma, though it was granted that they were different cases.

_**Subject: It's been a while…**_

_**It had been years, but I'm back in Japan now. I'm living in Tokyo now, and I can't visit Osaka because of the busy adjustments.**_

_**Don't reply if you are not sure who I really am, but if you figure it out, I'll wait for your response until tomorrow night. If I don't receive it by then, delete this message and forget about everything. I won't contact you anymore after that. I'm sorry for not contacting you for so long through the years.**_

_**I won't lie to you but I can't tell you the whole truth yet either.**_

_**I can only say one thing now:**_

_**I missed you, Kura-chan. **_

When the train arrived, Ryouko pushed everything at the back of her mind. She would wait until tomorrow night. She hoped she managed to salvage at least one thing from her past with that one message.

* * *

"Welcome to Café Gardenia."

Echizen Ryouko was surprised to see that the café was still closed. Sure, her supposed shift was not until 5:30PM—it was still 5:15PM—but she heard from Soma that the café opens from 8:00AM to 10:00PM. That is why she watched with wide topaz eyes as her future co-workers welcomed her and Soma with genuine smiles while there were no customers.

"We were excited to have you since Soma was the one who recommended you to be our new employee."

She looked up to see a black-haired man with bright green eyes and an easygoing smile on his face. He held a lit cigarette with his right hand, but made sure to keep it away from Ryouko's direction. He wore a black formal suit without a tie and left two of the buttons on his white undershirt undone. He comes with a casual yet professional aura to them, and Ryouko peeked at the nametag on his left chest as it said: _Amamiya Lindow, Manager_.

He gave a meaningful smile as he glanced at Soma before turning his eyes back at her, "So, what's your relationship with our dear Soma?"

Ryouko kept a deadpan expression but had a humorous glint in her eyes, "Please do not misunderstand. I would not want my cousin to be upset with me for thinking that I stole her fiancée."

At her words, Soma sported a bright red blush even with his tanned skin as most of the other employees held back a laugh. He turned to his sworn little sister incredulously, "Nanako and I are not engaged!"

"…yet." Ryouko interjected

Lindow grinned, "Oho~ so her name's Nanako, eh?"

Soma turned to him angrily with his blush still vibrant, "You shut up!"

Lindow ignored him and turned to Ryouko, "I like you, Rookie! You can call me Big Bro. Anyone who can bug Soma as good as you do is immediate family for me!"

"You bastard…!"

Ryouko gave a small genuine smile, and Lindow's expression softened at the girl's first display of emotion.

"_She has a beautiful smile…very cute. Soma would have a hard time keeping admirers at bay." _He thought amusedly.

At that time, a beautiful woman wearing a light blue Chinese dress and red flats came to join them together with a young boy that looked around the age of five which is the same as Ryoma. The boy was holding onto her skirt and hiding behind her. She had the same soft smile as Lindow does but with more of a motherly affection into it. She smacked Lindow lightly on the head.

"Lindow," she scolded playfully with a teasing smile of her own, "stop bullying Soma. You know we were not supposed to tease him until his wedding. Besides, his father calls dibs on the teasing."

Lindow winked at her, "Sorry, darling."

The woman turned to Ryouko, "Hello there. My name is Amamiya Sakuya, Lindow's wife and the Assistant Manager. This boy here is Ren, our son."

Ryouko regained her detached expression, "A pleasure to meet you, Ma'am. I am Echizen Ryouko."

Sakuya's smile saddened slightly, she wondered why a young girl like her is acting so detached. Soma warned beforehand that Ryouko was not one to trust easily because of a harsh past, something that many in the employees sympathized with. On the bright side, she is still courteous and professional in her work.

Another girl, who looked 15-years-old, came to join the slowly forming group and introduced herself, "Good day to you, Ryouko-chan. My name is Amiella Alisa Illinichina. I am also one of the newest employees here."

Alisa wore the maid uniform with grace and her elegance was amplified by her neat sandy-colored hair that seemed dirty white. Her light blue eyes gleamed in joy, probably for having someone to take care of now with Ryouko as the newest and youngest addition to Café Gardenia.

Ryouko nodded at her in acknowledgement as a redheaded boy—around Alisa's age—wearing the butler's uniform and yellow beanie with two red stripes attempted to glomp her. Keyword: _attempted_.

Soma grabbed the scruff of his uniform before pulling the boy away just as Ryouko felt his presence and turned to him.

"Aw, come on, Soma!" he whined, "I was just trying to make her feel welcome here."

Soma glared at him, "She doesn't like unnecessary and unpermitted contact, Kota…and now that I think about it, I don't approve of it either."

Alisa leaned to Sakuya and whispered, "Soma is quite overprotective of her, isn't he?"

Sakuya smiled and whispered back, "Yeah, like an elder brother…"

Kota pouted before glancing back at Ryouko, shaking both of her hands with his own. He introduced himself with excited joy, "I'm Fujiki Kota, Alisa's boyfriend and your future co-worker! If you have any questions, ask me anytime."

Alisa blushed and smacked Kota's head, but the boy just snickered.

Lindow stared at them all with amusement before directing his gaze back at Ryouko, "Well, I'm supposed to explain everything to you and show you the ropes. As much as I approve of you already, my elder sister makes the call whether you've got the job or not. Follow me."

Ryouko blinked before nodding in understanding. She glanced at Soma who nodded at her encouragingly, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the others. Another round of teasing occurred as Soma headed for the Males' Locker Room on the second floor to change into his uniform, grumbling to himself all the way. They were going to welcome a few customers after testing Ryouko and give her real demonstrations.

Meanwhile, Lindow led Ryouko to the third floor which is considered to be the Executive Floor. There were three rooms there: the Studio Room (left), the Director's Room (center), and the Archive Room (right). _**{Much like the interior design in the game} **_Of course, they were heading for the center door.

Lindow stopped and knocked before opening the door just as a stern voice bade them to enter.

"Big Sis, our little Rookie is here!" Lindow stated cheerfully.

A mature woman wearing a female version of Lindow's suit looked over her shoulder at them. However, unlike Sakuya, her suit is completed with fit slacks instead of a fit skirt and the whole suit was white. Like Lindow, she wore no tie but her undershirt was black with no buttons. It was a deep V-neck that shows a bit of her cleavage but still decent. She had a golden wolf brooch with ruby eyes that resembled Fenrir.

Ryouko noticed a caring glint in those green eyes that resembled Lindow's before it turned stern again.

"Lindow," she said sternly, "I already told you not to call me 'Big Sis' whenever we're at work."

Lindow just scratched his head sheepishly before turning to Ryouko, "I'll wait for you outside, Rookie."

Not a moment after that, he was gone.

"Echizen Ryouko, I presume?" the woman asked her before gesturing for Ryouko to take a seat, in which she did.

The woman sat before her desk that had a nameplate that says _Director Amamiya Tsubaki_ and scanned a paper that is supposedly Ryouko's file. She then looked up at Ryouko with professionalism radiating in her demeanor,

"My name is Amamiya Tsubaki. As you have heard, I am Lindow's elder sister. However, first and foremost, I am your superior and the Director of this café. I look after every single thing about the business, make sure the production runs smoothly, and serve as the representative of the original owner, Dr. Sakaki Paylor. My decisions can only be overruled by him, but this does not mean you can't speak up for what you think is right. You will meet him soon enough, but not today."

Ryouko blinked in thought, _"The owner of a café is a doctor? He IS known to be a strange one, but I'm not one to judge really…"_

Tsubaki leaned back in her chair and continued, "Anyway, tell me what you expect in your job and what we would expect from you in return."

Ryouko straightened her posture and looked at Tsubaki right in the eye, "I would expect a respectable job in Café Gardenia where I could work freely as far as the rules would dictate. I see that my colleagues would be more than willing to help me, but would also maintain a reasonable distance to let me learn on my own. I also expect that every drop of hardwork I contribute would reward me, and every second of the time I waste would cost me."

Tsubaki's lips tugged a small smirk and she felt impressed so far. She saw determination and sincerity from the young girl's eyes and the woman cannot actually believe that she is actually interviewing a 13-year-old. Dr. Sakaki made a rule to accept only employees whose ages range from thirteen to sixty. That is why everyone was surprised that the youngest possible employee was recommended by Soma himself!

Tsubaki heard quiet whispers beyond her door and knew that everyone was listening.

Ryouko's voice brought her back to reality, "I cannot make any promises as to how I would exactly fulfill my job besides the fact that I would always do my best as much as I am able. I will do what I am assigned to do by my superiors but not to the point that I would let myself be harassed. I will earn my keep fairly, but should it come to a time that I think that my work demands me more than I am paid to, I will quit."

"_This girl has guts. Straightforward yet reasonable, I like her." _Tsubaki thought.

For a while, Tsubaki and Ryouko just stared at each other and let the silence loom over them. Then, Tsubaki smiled and handed Ryouko her own nametag that says _Echizen Ryouko, Waitress_.

"Welcome to Café Gardenia, Rookie."

On cue, they both heard a resounding 'Yes!' beyond the door. Then, the culprits realized their mistakes.

"Shit, we better run!"

"I told you not to listen in."

"Like you're one to talk, Lindow!"

"I have a reason though: I need to wait for Rookie."

"Let's just run already!"

There were sets of footsteps before Tsubaki chuckled. Ryouko looked back at her employer but the woman just waved a hand of dismissal. The young girl nodded, stood up, and bowed before taking her exit. The moment she reclosed the door she was met by Lindow's proud and welcoming grin.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"Now, Rookie, first thing you need to know about Café Gardenia is its unique system. The employees are each assigned a unit. There are the First, Second, and Third Units. Each unit has a corresponding leader that reports to the Director who assigns a branch for the respective units to work on. Are you following me?"

Ryouko nodded as she attentively listens to Lindow. She just finished changing into her uniform, and instead of the normal ribbon bells that tied her side-bangs, she let them down since the headdress is already doing a good job holding them back. She also wore her two-locket necklace as always.

According to Lindow, the others are preparing things that would test what she can do at work.

Lindow smiled and stared ahead again, "First off is the First Unit. The Manager, in other words me, is the leader. This unit is in charge of interactions and main services to the customers. They make the sales and do the taking and serving of orders. This would most likely become your unit as this is where Soma is assigned in, and we thought you'd be more comfortable working with someone you know. However, we'll see if you could still help out with the other units.

"The Second Unit is composed of the kitchen staff. The Head Chef is the leader. Everyone in this unit took the day off since Big Sis wanted to concentrate on you for today, and they were not really assigned with anything. You would most likely meet them tomorrow."

Just as he finished his statement, they reached the ground floor. As Lindow informed, they were all waiting for them and there dishes that were served on the counter. She was then introduced to the Second Unit: Koenig Annette, Ogawa Shun, Caruso Federico, Dickinson Gina, and led by O'Mori Tatsumi (the Head Chef). Then, the Third Unit is composed of Schneider Karel, Bardell Brendan, Kusunoki Licca, Daiba Kanon, and led by Takeda Hibari.

As Ryouko noticed, most of them are either a halfer or a foreigner that grew up in Japan.

Tatsumi took over the instructions from there and told her each dish and menu. Alisa gave her a notepad with a matching pen which she will most probably be using as a waitress. She nodded in gratitude which was replied by a pleased smile.

"Sometimes, there are customers that harass the employees. If they target you, you should call for Kota or me. We usually throw them out while Lindow makes a report to Tsubaki so she could ban them." Soma warned her.

Alisa then had an idea, "Ryouko-chan, do you have experience in the culinary arts?"

Ryouko turned to her and replied, "I have good hands for cooking and baking, if that's what you're asking."

Sakuya smiled, "Then, let's put that to a test! The Second Unit could see and judge what you can do."

Tatsumi smiled at her, "First things first: I want you to cook every single dish on the menu. You don't have to present it the way we did, but it's the taste of it that counts. After that, I want you to make one original beverage and dish of your own making."

Ryouko nodded without hesitation but the First Unit was a bit skeptical. Tatsumi might be carefree but he actually takes the culinary arts very seriously. They wondered whether he was testing their Rookie too harshly.

"It'll be fine." Gina, the Sous Chef, reassured in her usual monotone voice, "It's not like Tatsumi is going to criticize her too much. He just wants to see her best in the kitchen and see how he could use her help."

Needless to say, they were surprised when Ryouko finished all the dishes resolutely within an hour and a half. She took Tatsumi's advice and did not focus on the presentation itself, but the members of the Second Unit admitted that there was still a similarity. Every time she finished a dish, Tatsumi immediately takes a taste together with the other members of his unit. They showed no definite reaction though.

When Ryouko was preparing her original menu, Tatsumi turned to Lindow and the latter raised a brow of inquiry.

"She's good." Tatsumi praised with an impressed smile, "There's still a slight difference from the original dishes, but she got the fundamental ingredients that made the dishes unique. If she practices, she could rival me someday in cooking."

"However," Annette interjected, "I noticed that her specialty lies more on desserts and baking rather than the overall cooking."

Federico nodded in agreement, "In general, she's good for a beginner. Her skills say that she most likely practiced due to independency. When you mentioned she had a harsh past, is it safe to say that she was orphaned at a young age?"

His last question was obviously directed at Soma who noticed that all eyes were on him. He just sighed tiredly with closed eyes and nodded before turning his head away. Everyone became slightly solemn at that.

The atmosphere automatically changed fifteen minutes later when the kitchen doors opened and Ryouko reentered. She placed the covered tray down gently and carefully on one of the tables, and stepped back. Lindow noted that she did not shake when handling the large tray, and that her mannerisms were quite professional. He smirked, _"She might not be an expert chef, but she makes a professional waitress."_

When Tatsumi uncovered the tray, everyone was surprised to behold a rather simple chocolate mousse cake, a small loaf of bread, and a pot of hot tea. When Ryouko just gestured them to taste it first before explaining, the Second Unit each took a slice of the cake and tasted. The First Unit watched as every member of the other unit widened their eyes as awe, disbelief, shock, and various other emotions passed.

Ryouko closed her eyes in humility, "The concept of this menu is to spread the feeling of home and sense of belonging. It is rather simple on the outside, but once you get a taste of it, you find something special in it that you could not explain. I would say that the secret ingredient is love but I would be half-lying, not to mention the fact that it is just plain cliché."

Shun spoke first, "This is unbelievable! The cake did not look anything special from a normal chocolate mousse but there is definitely something. It's like a mix of chocolate mousse and black forest cake!"

Gina turned to Ryouko, "You told us something about a concept. What did you mean?"

The girl still left her eyes closed as she answered, "The cake was definitely no different from a normal chocolate mousse cake. In order to insert a filling into the cake, one must first create a half layer, insert the filling, and combine it with the final layer. In that same filling, the chocolate I used was then combined with…red wine."

Annette's eyes widened, "Red wine?!"

"This red wine is home-brewed by my mother's own recipe and does not really have the same strong tick of an original red wine. The secret lies on the cherry that was crushed and added to the wine to calm the relationship with the chocolate itself. The taste of the icing made the taste unnoticeable but still lingering enough to be tasted."

Shun raised a brow, impressed by her recipe together with Gina. Tatsumi still made no reaction aside from the widening of his eyes earlier. He turned back to the tray and sliced the bread but was caught off guard by the filling.

"Is that…Curry?" he asked. Ryouko just nodded when she reopened her eyes to look at what he meant. When the Second Unit tasted the bread their eyes widened again.

"Pure chocolate." Ryouko said as if in explanation.

"Specifically, Cadbury chocolate…" Gina added.

As a finale, Tatsumi poured tea for all of them. They recognized the scent of Earl Grey but it is different. When they took the first sip, they closed their eyes and smiled nostalgically. This action amused the First Unit.

Tatsumi spoke for the first time, "Let me guess…honey?"

Ryouko bowed her head and nodded, almost shyly.

Tatsumi placed down his cup and patted Ryouko's shoulder, making the girl look up. Tatsumi grinned and winked, "From now on, I want these dishes on the menu. You will be in charge of making new desserts and I want you to at least contribute a new kind each month, okay? I will report this to the Director to add your paycheck."

Ryouko's eyes widened, "I cannot do that, Sir! I am still an amateur compared to you guys and—"

Shun intervened while teasingly rolling his eyes, "Don't embarrass us anymore than we already are by declining, Rookie. Just accept the deal."

Ryouko blushed lightly and nodded in defeat.

Tatsumi punched his fist in the air, "Alright! That settles it. You have to make at least one special cake each month. By the way, you have to partner that with a tea as well. I'm going to give the center ingredient of the monthly cake so take this as homework. As soon as I get this approved by the Director, we'll start this new tradition."

As soon as he finished, he found Ryouko walking away.

"She said she's going to the bathroom and that she understands." Soma stated with an amused smirk.

* * *

For the rest of her supposed shift, she was trained by her co-workers.

She knew that by being youngest and newest, she will be the most inexperienced so they took everything they said to heart. Strangely, the entire three units act almost too friendly towards her. She dismissed it as natural kindness and admiration even for having to work at such a young age. Each of them voiced out that they were pleased that a youngster like her was so hardworking and polite.

At least, she got along well with them.

Currently, she is waiting for Soma to take her home. It was already 7:15PM, and most of the others went on home after cleaning up.

Soma was, on the one hand, openly protective of her. Ryouko understood. Aside from sharing a past with her, he is also her cousin's boyfriend. At the midst of the train ride, Soma also confessed that he knew everything she went through and was going through because of his father's connections. He also confessed that he commenced an investigation to find her and that is how Nanako and Ryuuzaki Sumire managed to contact her. Ryouko felt relieved and frustrated at the same time. She did not want sympathy, but she appreciated another friend…especially when she is on the verge of losing her best one.

That trail of thought led to the message she sent before, but she shook it away.

There is still time until tomorrow night.

"Hey, Rookie…!" Lindow's voice called, bringing her out of her reverie.

She looked up to see him handing her a paper.

"It's your contract." Lindow explained, "Since Tatsumi explained his new tradition that involves your desserts, there was a slight change to it. Big Sis asked me to make you re-sign it. Whatever changes there might be on your work in the future, the contract says that your paycheck will be equivalent to the amount of work you contribute. The leaders of the unit that you are working for will report your services."

Ryouko then remembered something, "Speaking of units, you never did manage to explain what the Third Unit does."

Lindow blinked, "Oh, that! I knew I forgot something. Do you remember the doors that said 'Studio Room' and 'Archive Room' on the Executive Floor?"

Ryouko nodded. Lindow grinned, "The Third Unit Leader, Takeda Hibari, is in charge of those. Café Gardenia is actually quite famous especially because of the Doc. The café has a personal website named 'Fenrir of the Far East' that is mostly for advertising and announcing sales or special promos, even creative videos that we want to share. Aside from that, we also have a radio channel where we host songs, random letters that our regular customers wanted to be read on public, and some newsletters. Soma's family help provide the media equipment, and the Third Unit is in charge of all of this.

"To tell you the truth, the Third Unit is paid by the money they earn there. Customers would pay 1500 yen for a monthly subscription in the radio channel and website, where they would be notified of the café's public activity firsthand. Of course, if they dine in the café, the price of their order could be recorded and help deduct the usual payment of 1500 yen in their monthly subscription. However, this could only be done if they have a membership card. This card is like a credit card that must be paid for every month with 500 yen."

"In that case, one must pay an average of 2000 yen per month for the subscription and the card. However, the price could be of 1500 yen for the subscription could be lowered only if they dine in Café Gardenia. Depending on the price of their purchases is the amount to be deducted from the monthly 1500 yen. However, wouldn't it just cancel out since they have to buy from the café in the end?"

Lindow looked at her amusedly, "Clever, isn't it? At least, their monthly payment would only worth 500 yen. The 1500 yen they pay for would at least go to their stomach, if ever their purchase reached that amount for the month. If it reaches beyond that, then that's good for us and the customers would still have their subscription intact for the month.

"There's also a discount system on Themes' Day if the customer manage to earn 100 hours of visit in the café even if they just came to drink coffee. It's okay as long as they purchase something. This whole membership and subscription system is called **Cradle**."

Ryouko tilted her head to the side in which Lindow had to resist cuddling her, all the while screaming '_Kawaii!_' in his head over and over. This Kuudere is going to be the death of him!

"If the customers don't pay for the subscription, the Third Unit will cut it?" she asked.

Lindow lit his cigarette, "Yeah, the Studio Room is usually where the main recording and hosting of the radio program commences. The Archive Room is practically a computer lab with file cabinets that stores information regarding the customers that were registered in the members' database. This way, they could monitor the subscribers, the members, and whether they were paying for their monthly privileges or not. If a customer is a week late in their deadline, the Third Unit cuts off their subscription and membership privileges temporarily. If another week passes, they are permanently cut off and they have to pay another 500 yen for a reconnection."

"…This is just a guess but did Karel-san come up with this?"

Lindow laughed, "Yes, actually. You've gotten a grasp of his personality, haven't you?"

Ryouko nodded, "He is a man driven by money but not to the point of pure greed. He is still a good man with dignified principles, but it does not change the fact that he still loves money."

Lindow smiled proudly as he patted the girls head in a brotherly gesture, "You're a clever girl, Ryouko-chan."

At that moment, the café doors opened as Soma stepped out together with the rest of the Amamiya Family. Tsubaki smiled at Ryouko before giving Lindow a stern stare to which said man pouted at. Ren ran to his father and hugged his legs until Lindow picked him up. Sakuya bid them goodbye with a friendly wave as Lindow led his family away to their family van.

Lindow then slid down the driver's window just as they were about to drive away. He gave Soma a sly and knowing grin, "By the way, give my regards to Nanako-chan! I call dibs on being Best Man."

Soma glared at him, but Lindow had long grown unaffected by it through the years as he just laughed him off. Besides, the vibrant red hue on the younger man's cheeks lowered his intimidation level by a notch. Ryouko was holding back a smile herself.

Just as the van was out of sight, Soma managed to compose himself and turned to Ryouko with indifference.

"Shall we go?"

"We shall."

For Soma, Ryouko was and still is a Little Maiden he needed to protect…especially since his best friend was not there to do it. They had made a promise: if one was not there for Ryouko, the other must double the effort in protecting and caring for her. Soma was bearing a slight grudge at his friend for betraying the promise and leaving Ryouko alone, but he knew the other had reasons.

Soma offered his hand out to her, and after a moment's hesitation, Ryouko took it. In response, Soma's bright blue eyes softened considerably.

That was how they proceeded on their way home, hand in hand like brother and sister.

* * *

_**A/N: There goes a crossover with plot devices scattered everywhere. Yes, the staff of Café Gardenia is composed of characters from Gods Eater Burst. I've always wanted to write something for them in the non-Aragami timeline, but I can't come up with a proper setting…so here it is! I will not put this story up as a crossover since I'm only using the characters of GEB, not the whole universe of it.**_

_**Hehe…I made Lindow chattier than normal but someone had to explain the mechanics of the café and he IS the Manager after all…**_

_**If you guys are complaining why Ryouko forfeited instead of Momoshiro, it's because this is a Semi-AU where Ryouko is NOT Ryoma and takes his place in the story. Instead of a show-off, she wants to blend in and not get much attention since she is practically living different personas at the same time. Besides, she is blunt but not necessarily pompous and arrogant. **_

_**If you're a total PoT fanatic, you guys should know who 'Kura-chan' is. If you still don't get my drift, then more suspense for you! The same goes for Soma's mysterious best friend if you didn't catch the tiny signs.**_

_**Soma/Nanako is definitely final, so no Rosella Maria or any of my GEB protagonists would be seen here. I also plan to establish a Shio/Ren and an Erina/Ryoma. FYI, Erina is the affluent-looking girl from GEB who is also Eric's little sister. Although if you guys have any ideas for Ryoma's love interest, feel free to review since I'm still not sure of the pairing myself. Obviously, Sakuno is out of the question since he's freakin' 5-YEARS-OLD here! Besides, I'm not a fan of RyoSaku unless Sakuno grows a backbone in the story.**_

_**There would be snippets of Kota/Alisa and Lindow/Sakuya like this chapter. There would definitely be humorous fluff with Tatsumi/Hibari, and I'm still a bit unsure of Brendan/Kanon and Gina/Karel. I do not know who to pair Sakuno with once she finds out that 'Ryouma' is actually 'Ryouko', nor do I even want to do something about it. I'm not one to bash characters so I don't want to plain out ignore her. Any suggestions…?**_

_**Ryouko's romance will be a long way, but she would be meeting four of her possible love interests in the next chapter!**_

_***Hint(s): They are all 3**__**rd**__** Years, and there are two teams involved. One knows the Ryouma side; the other knows the Ryouko side. If you hadn't noticed, I'm going along with the anime timeline; and she's working in KANAGAWA. It's freakin' obvious what teams I'm talking about, man!***_

_**Let's see how it will go from there. Ohohoho~, I'm so excited! BTW, I finished the last chapter yesterday and it's now 6/16. I still have not posted these chapters yet. I'm so retarded…=3=**_

_**Anyway, PLEASE R&amp;R!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Gods Eater Burst.**


	4. 3rd Set

**Prince of Tennis:**

"**Fearless: The Samurai Maiden"**

_~~~3__RD__ SET~~~_

_The Regulars Arrive! The Trials of the Prince and the Maiden!_

* * *

_**{Note: three dots = slight timeskip; two dots = change of PoV; one dot = flashes; linebreaks = scene change}**_

"Echizen Ryouma…? Have you ever heard of him?"

"No…"

"From what Momo said, he isn't an ordinary Freshman."

"Well, if he said so, then it might be true."

"Hmm…"

"If it's true, isn't it good for us?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

Echizen Ryouko walked through the tennis training grounds in her complete disguise as Echizen Ryouma.

For a while now, she had felt two nagging feelings: one was a premonition of sorts that today was going to be a troublesome day, and the other is telling her that she was being watched. She knew she had gained a fan club as Ryouma so she dismissed it at first. However, aside from the kind of feeling you get for being watched like a celebrity, she felt as if her identity was being peeled layer by layer.

Nevertheless, Ryouko kept her blank mask on as she knew more than anyone that it is not good to show weakness whether you are being watched or not.

Meanwhile, at the windows of the building, Osakada Tomoka observed her new idol with an enthusiastic smile on her face. She looked over her shoulder to see her best friend, Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

"Sakuno, take a look!" she called excitedly.

Sakuno went beside her and watched out the window, "Ah, Ryouma-kun…!"

"He's so cool! Sakuno, you think so too, right?"

Sakuno glance at her before smiling at Ryouma's turned form. She was then confused when he suddenly halted in his steps and became surprised when he looked up at them with a sharp glare. He still kept a blank mask on, but Sakuno got a glimpse of irritation in those cat-like eyes.

At first, she became frightened and intimidated; but then she realized that Ryouma's gaze was directed somewhere above them which means he was not looking at them.

Ryouko knew that Sakuno and Tomoka were watching her as she glanced at them from the corner of her eye, but she also felt an additional piercing stare directed at her. It was the one glare that was peeling her layers, and she had enough when it did not stop while she was entering the courts. She halted in her tracks and took a deep breath to calm herself. Patient as she may be, she hated that kind of stare.

When she finally gathered the last of her composure perfectly, Ryouko turned around and looked at the direction where she felt the stare: a certain window somewhere at the third floor.

At that moment, golden topaz eyes met sharp mahogany brown ones.

Ryouko sharpened her glare in annoyance, _"So it was you…"_

The young man was quite handsome and he wore the same blank expression as Ryouko, only with a more commanding aura around him with his stern features. He was quite tall and wore frameless oval glasses that made his piercing brown eyes more mysterious. From what she could see, he had chin/shoulder-length honey brown hair and fair skin.

She muttered but made sure that the words could be read clearly through her lips. For an instant, she saw those piercing eyes widen before they returned back to normal. She bowed her head slightly in respect before turning away. She knew he understood her words judging from the reaction she saw and when the piercing feeling stopped.

At practice, Ryouko sat on the ground near the fence as she tied her shoelaces securely while pointedly ignoring the rest of the world. The Freshmen Trio was also sticking by her side again, much to her dismay. She did not like company, she hated annoying company, and she definitely disapproved of annoying company that is a guy (particularly one that goes by the name of Horio Satoshi).

"_Why do they even have to stick around me anyway?" _she thought in hidden annoyance.

"Morning practice, huh?" Kachirou mused with his hands behind his head, "How intense! Do you think we'll survive until after class?"

Horio stared at some balls being exchanged lightly on the court until he suddenly smirked to himself.

"I thought there was something was weird yesterday. That Momoshiro-senpai…it looks like he wasn't playing at full strength because of his leg injury." He stated with a smug all-knowing tone.

Kachirou and Katsuo stared at him in surprise.

"Eh? He was injured?" Katsuo questioned.

"It sure didn't look like it. That's awesome!" Kachirou praised.

Ryouko rolled her eyes, _"Tell me something I don't know…and that wasn't awesome. That was recklessness and arrogance."_

Horio raised a hand in a gesture of common sense, "That's why he stayed at school at the time. The other regulars weren't at school because of the game."

Ryouko pointedly ignored him and tightened her shoelaces with one last tug. Horio looked down at her with an annoyed frown.

"Hey, are you listening, Echizen?" he asked, irritated.

Ryouko did not bother to grace him a reply as she was lost in thought, _"I wonder what brand of tennis shoes I should get for Ryoma. He didn't say anything but his current ones are getting worn out. He did mention something he liked, but I wonder if my savings would be enough to afford one today. Maybe I should check the sales…"_

"I guess it's impossible for a mere Freshman like you to beat the level of a regular. Seigaku really is top-notch, and the Regular Members aren't even here yet!"

Kachirou smiled excitedly, "I want to see the Regular Members play soon."

Katsuo agreed, "I'm sure they'll be so great."

Ryouko stood up while grabbing her red racket beside her. She blocked the rest of the conversation, having no interest in useless information. She already knew these things since it was practically the same thing to the previous private schools she attended in America before. Sumire also explained the rules to her quite clearly at some point.

She peeked at the corner of her eye and shook her head disappointedly when she saw some other Freshmen praise Horio for his knowledge which then delighted said Freshman.

"_Oi_..."

She then looked up to see a Sophomore looming over her with a sneer.

"Are you that amazing Freshman?" he asked.

Ryouko raised a brow, _"This could be trouble. I don't want to deal with him."_ She shook her head and pointed towards Horio's direction. The Sophomore followed the direction of her finger.

"Ah, I see." He mused, "He's standing over by himself with that colorful outfit." He strode over to the direction of the gathering Freshmen and Ryouko took that chance to walk into a free court to practice.

She adjusted her hat with a smirk, "If they're this gullible, no wonder they can't make it to the Regulars."

Meanwhile, the Sophomore that approached Ryouko was already lecturing Horio as Arai walked up to them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Ah, it was this guy. You know, that amazing Freshman…"

Arai raised a brow, "What are you talking about? This guy wasn't the one who went against Momoshiro." He then looked to Ryouko's direction, "It was that guy, the one with the white cap."

The dark-haired Sophomore looked enraged, "Ah, that guy…! Damn him for making fun of me."

Arai kept quiet as he just glared at the casual figure of the Freshman.

Ryouko looked down to see a tennis ball rolling by her feet and picked it up with her racket. She bounced the ball lightly on her racket, and completely ignored the hostile stares she received from the Sophomores. She had long accepted the existence of bullies and already had enough experience not to be affected.

Her eyes became slightly dazed, _"Victory goes to the one who could outsmart the other and remain composed. Now that I think about it, maybe I should have just ignored the challenge yesterday. It just brought more trouble than its worth, and I played against an injured player too so my pride shouldn't have been affected."_

She bounced the ball higher and swiftly caught it with her free hand, "Damn my Echizen blood for making me so competitive…" she sighed, "Why does the world have to be so complicated?"

After morning practice, Ryouko quickly helped out with the nets and gathering of tennis balls. As soon as she was done, she rushed to the locker rooms and got changed earlier than the any of the members as always in order to not get caught. She had trained herself to get dressed within five minutes at most so it was no problem to keep her disguise going. By the time the Freshmen Trio got inside as well, she was already in her boy's uniform.

Horio started bragging again, but at some point, she was addressed by him.

"Echizen," he called, "won't you have a hard time with the Sophomores picking on you?"

Ryouko remained silent as she sat down on bench and rummaged her bag to check if there was anything missing in it.

Horio continued with a worried expression, "That Arai-san from last time seems to be very annoying. You must be in deep trouble now. Huh? Gah…!" He suddenly pointed a finger at her in horror and Ryouko looked up at his exclamation.

"Hey, you! That's…! What are you doing?! That's Arai-san's jersey!"

She looked down at her seat and saw a blue jersey with Arai's name on it as Horio said.

Ryouko rolled her eyes and zipped her bag close, "A bench is meant to sit on. If he didn't want his jersey to be messed up, he should've placed it in his locker instead of draping it on the bench. It wasn't even ironed, so I don't see the problem." She stood up and walked towards her locker to check for anything important that she might have left behind there.

Horio sighed, "It's still not okay since it belongs to him." He walked forward and accidentally stepped on a wooden racket on its gut strings. He immediately stepped back and looked down.

"Not good," he said, "I don't know whose it is, but I stepped on a racket."

Kachirou looked at the racket, "That's a really old racket though."

"It really is. It's full of dust!" Katsuo concurred.

Horio smiled in relief, "Thank heavens! If it was Arai-san's racket, then I would've gotten in trouble too." He then reached up and placed the racket on an empty locker at the top level. He then proceeded to get dressed together with the other two Freshmen, and Ryouko discreetly looked away as they did so.

As soon as they were done, the Freshmen Trio walked towards the door and was led by Horio. Ryouko was still texting Nanako to pick up Ryoma since the elder cousin was going to be dismissed earlier than her. She then heard Horio bump into someone and looked up when she heard a yell.

"Watch where you're going!" the voice harshly scolded.

It was Arai and his other two friends glaring down at the three Freshmen.

Seeing Nanako reply with a positive answer, Ryouko pocketed her Samsung Galaxy Ace and stood up with her bag over her shoulder. She calmly walked towards the exit and passed the Freshmen then the Sophomores.

"Good day to you." She greeted monotonously as she walked by.

"Hey…!" Arai called angrily.

Ryouko halted and looked over her shoulder slightly to meet Arai's scornful glare.

"What was that just now? Was that supposed to be a greeting?" he sneered at her.

The last of her patience snapped and she scoffed, "What do you want me to do? Kneel before you?" She heard her fellow Freshmen gasp.

Arai gritted his teeth, "You brat…!"

Ryouko just turned away and waved a hand in dismissal as she walked ahead without giving Arai the chance to retort. The Freshmen Trio hastily followed her example in fear of Arai's wrath.

Arai frowned before walking back inside, "Look at his attitude! Making fun of us…"

On the other hand, Ryouko kept a cool pace and demeanor as she continued on her way to class. Well, in all honesty, she was actually seething inside.

"_Kami-sama, I could only take so much before I snap." _Her free hand reached up to grasp her two-locket necklace and she looked down at it before sighing in defeat. She relaxed her body more and calmed herself. Her fingers closed around the accessory in solemn prayer.

"Mother and Father in Heaven, give me strength and self-control to not beat the crap out of these jerks. Help me become the better person and show me the right way." She muttered quietly.

Countless cherry blossoms blown gently by the wind fluttered her way and Ryouko smiled, taking it as a reply from her parents looking after her above.

* * *

In a free classroom, three important figures in the Seigaku Boys' Tennis Club became the only occupiers.

Oishi Shuichirou, the 3rd Year Vice-Captain of the team, was at the back row with his left hand leaning on the desk and his other hand on his hip. He wore the blue and white Seigaku Regulars' Jersey, and blue jogging pants. He looked amused and excited with a gentle smile on his face.

Ryuuzaki Sumire, the old female coach of the team, sat on a chair at one of the rows of desks. Her right arm rested on the desk and she faced her left side as she looked at the last man who was sitting not too far from her with some documents on the desk.

"How is it, Tezuka?" she asked with an amused smile, "Do you think it will divide well into four blocks? The Ranking Competition is like selecting the members for the District Tournament. We have to be careful."

Tezuka flipped the pen on his hand and tapped the desk thoughtfully, "Yes, I know."

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the 3rd Year Captain of the team, stared at the paper on his desk with a blank contemplative stare. His sharp brown eyes looked slightly dazed as his thoughts wandered to different names belonging to the club that he looked after.

Oishi regarded Sumire amusedly, "Oh yeah, Ryuuzaki-sensei…you have someone in mind, right? Particularly among the Freshmen…"

Sumire responded but did not avert her gaze towards the silent Captain, "It doesn't matter what I think. Basically, Freshmen can't join our ranks until summer anyway."

"Well, that's for the _Buchou _to decide." Oishi stated amusedly as he turned his gaze to Tezuka. He exchanged knowing glances with Sumire, who knew where he was going with this conversation.

_**{Translation: Buchou = Captain}**_

In truth, the subject of their conversation is currently taking over Tezuka's thoughts. He had already caught a glimpse of said expression and was slightly intrigued. He still remembered when he observed the boy from the window of his classroom at the third floor. At first, he was just taking a simple glance as he analyzed the boy's form and appearance.

He surely did not expect his stare to be met by sharp topaz eyes. Being himself, he remained composed even when he was admittedly surprised and amused by the fact that the Freshman had sharp senses and instincts enough to notice him watching. However, he was taken aback when he managed to read the boy's lips.

"_**Please stop staring at me like that, it's annoying and I can't focus."**_

Tezuka stared at the paper intently and wrote down some names he was sure of. His thoughts drifted slightly when there was only one block left to go, _"When our gazes met, I noticed there was something off about that Freshman. His glare was familiar, but something about him didn't seem to…fit."_

Deep within the back of his mind, Tezuka Kunimitsu knew that there was a secret in this Freshman that would change his life in the future.

This secret would also involve other young men that had become and would become his rivals in tennis…and something more.

* * *

Ryouko knew that she had more experience than any of her fellow Freshmen. She had started playing tennis the moment she could walk and hold a racket properly. Though it is true that she slightly distanced herself from tennis since two years ago, she found a way to keep her body fit by taking some jobs and helping out some people to earn money. She also had to look after her younger brother at the time, and work to give them both a chance for the best possible education.

That is why she kind of expected that she might be a bit ahead compared to the other Freshmen.

However, she could not believe how weak and pathetic the sight she was currently witnessing.

Most of the Freshmen were lying all over the place in fatigue and exhaustion. The few who remained standing were desperately panting for breath, and everyone was sweating bullets.

Ryouko stood up straight with sheen of sweat covering her skin as signs of warmed up muscles from the sets of exercise that they were assigned. She stared ahead blankly while keeping her hands in her pockets. She knew she had gotten rusty and soft with how fast she sweated compared to the times when she was active in tennis and dance. She had no time to maintain her perfect athletic condition due to the busy times of alternating job and school back in America when she was the only hope for Ryoma and their futures.

She vaguely heard Horio fall on his butt behind her. He whined, "Why are these practices so tough?"

Ryouko looked over her shoulder before turning back ahead and tilted her cap as she spoke, "_Mada Mada Dane._"

"NO TIME TO RELAX, FRESHMEN! NEXT IS 50 SIT-UPS…!"

"You're joking!" Horio complained.

Kachirou sighed, "We only joined temporarily."

With a lot of complaints, the Freshmen reluctantly paired up for the 50 sit-ups. Ryouko was slightly uncomfortable with letting anyone touch her, even if it was just on the ankles and feet. However, she decided to get things over with and paired up with Horio. She took the initiative to go first, knowing that the other Freshman was still worn out from the previous exercises.

"_He might slow things down, and I'm not comfortable with physical contact…especially when I'm not the one initiating it." _She thought.

She lied down with her knees bent and her hands behind her head. She waited for the weight to push down her feet, and when she felt it, she took a deep breath before sitting up and counting. Beside her, Kachirou was doing his own set of sit-ups while Katsuo held his feet down.

Ryouko paused when she was on her 43rd sit-up and lied down on the ground for a second longer than the interval she went on with. She felt being watched again, but it was not the same piercing one from earlier with the mysterious 3rd Year.

It was the type she was familiar with for having two famous tennis players—one also being a famous musician—as parents and for competing at the young age of nine: the curious eyes of reporters.

She ignored the feeling and immediately continued her sit-ups.

As she had guessed, Inoue Mamoru and Shiba Saori were observing her from her left side outside the fences. Inoue placed a hand to his chin in thought as he stared at the warming up Freshmen.

"That's right," he mused, "they can only do basic training until the Summer Training Camp. I don't think he'll make it into the Ranking Matches."

Back to the Freshmen, Kachirou gave up by his 37th sit-up.

"I can't do any more!" he exclaimed while panting for breath as he lied on the ground.

"…48, 49, 50!" Ryouko muttered, leaning her weight back on her hands.

Horio looked behind her, "Ah, Echizen…! Echizen, they're here again!"

Ryouko raised a brow before looking over her shoulder. She saw Arai approach them together with his two lackeys.

She deadpanned mentally, _"These situations are giving me déjà vu…didn't I just deal with something like this last time? I believe the main jerk at the time was Sasa—something…"_

Arai looked at her bag on the bench at the sides, _"This guy…he brings three rackets just to show off?"_

He turned back to Ryouko with a glare, "Hey, you…! Don't show off so much just because you know how to play a little."

She stared blankly, _"For heaven's sake, can't he just leave me alone?! I was not showing off, I was playing naturally! What did he want me to do? Lose on purpose?"_

"The Regular Members are coming back today. If you act too stuck-up, then I, Arai-sama, will—"

"Ah!"

"Wow…"

"They're here!"

At the Freshmen Trio's exclamation, Arai and his two friends looked back to see the sight of the Regular Members stepping into the courts. Everyone else stared in awe as if they were seeing celebrities or even the angels coming down from the heavens.

Ryouko spent at least 5 seconds observing each of the Regulars that entered before she turned away in boredom, _"Aside from their powerful aura, there's nothing special about them. I'll pay attention once they play."_

The Regular Members settled their belongings onto one spot and they were immediately greeted by enthusiastic salutations from the Freshmen—excluding Ryouko—and Sophomores. Shiba raised her camera and took some pictures of them.

The five Regulars that entered were as follows:

Oishi Shuichirou, the Vice-Captain of the team, is a 3rd Year with a black egghead hairstyle that has two strands at the front. He had a friendly smile on his face and his dark green eyes glowed with amusement.

Kikumaru Eiji, a 3rd Year, is a redhead with a tulip hairstyle and dark blue eyes. He had a strip bandage on his right cheek, and a slightly serious expression.

Inui Sadaharu, also a 3rd Year, wears black-rimmed rectangular glasses that shielded his eyes from view. He had dark spiky hair and pale skin, maintaining quite a serious aura around him.

Fuji Syuusuke, a 3rd Year, was wearing a smile that seems to be always on his soft features. He had light brown hair and his eyes were kept closed.

Kaidoh Kaoru, the only 2nd Year among them at the moment, wore an orange bandanna with white patterns on it. He had jet black hair and sharp eyes that would remind you of a snake, his expression seemed slightly annoyed.

Ryouko knew all this after making a small research about the Regulars last night through the Internet in her phone. She only searched for pictures since she never trusts articles that are bound to exaggerate at some point. Aside from that, she wanted to steer clear of them since she did not want to have anything to do with anyone as much as possible and that means she needs to know their appearances to be aware of which players she needed to avoid.

She frowned slightly to herself, _"I never should have made that bet with Sumire-dono. Participating in this club brings too much attention and drama into my life. I already accepted the fact that I lost __**my **__tennis two years ago, but she just had to place doubts within me."_

"Since I would like the new members to feel comfortable, feel free to hit all you want in the empty courts." Oishi said.

For the first time since she came to Japan, Ryouko's eyes actually sparked in a brief moment of happiness which was not caused by her little brother.

"_Finally, I can play tennis without having to go against some jerks!" _she exclaimed happily in thought, still keeping a blank expression on the outside.

Horio pointed at Oishi, "Hey, look…! It's him. He's last year's invincible Captain Tezuka."

Ryouko raised a brow on that one. She did not get to research on Tezuka Kunimitsu, the Captain, since her subscription to the Internet ran out and she wanted to save her load service in her phone; but she does know that the one he was pointing at was Oishi Shuichirou, the Vice-Captain.

"Heh~ so that's him!" Kachirou mused with a smile.

Katsuo also looked at him, "He has the dignity."

Fuji picked up a basket of tennis balls and turned to Oishi, "Oishi, let's start warming up!"

Oishi smiled, "Ah, you're right, Fuji. Let's play until Tezuka comes!"

They both walked away towards a free court where the other Regulars were already waiting for their today's training to commence.

"I don't think he's Captain Tezuka." Kachirou deadpanned as he and Katsuo looked at Horio who was whistling sheepishly with a blush of embarrassment on his face.

Ryouko shook her head at their antics as she walked towards her bag to get a racket.

.

.

.

Everyone stared in shock and awe, especially the Freshmen.

After getting into different positions, the Regulars started their own training. It was basically smash practice, and each Regular was located in different areas. Oishi lobs the ball to them alternately, and the ball must be returned towards the basket.

A simple practice that tests control and timing, but it is quite difficult for those who do not have experience.

"Here!" Oishi said, lobbing the ball.

Fuji paused for a second before dashing to the right, and then smashing the ball to the basket. When it was in, Oishi pointed at him almost in a reprimanding manner with a new ball in his hand.

"Fuji, your step was late." He reminded before lobbing another ball towards Kikumaru who returned it successfully as well.

"Amazing…" Kachirou praised.

Oishi lobbed another ball towards Inui this time.

Horio stared intently, "No matter where he lobs the ball, they're hitting it back towards the basket."

Inui returns the ball right at the basket as well, but Oishi decided to use a different tactic on them and lobbed two consecutive balls to Fuji and Kaidoh respectively. With a smile, Fuji returned it successfully. Kaidoh smashed the ball hard undeterred, making some of the other balls already in the basket bounce out of the basket.

"I've never seen that kind of smash practice." Katsuo commented.

Kachirou stared open-mouthed, "So that's the skill of the Seigaku Regulars…? Awesome…"

Ryouko stared at the Regulars before grasping her two locket necklace. She looked down at it on her right palm and gave a small nostalgic smile.

She muttered to herself, "Seeing such play takes me back to the youthful days."

***FLASHBACK***

"_**Hime-chan, come here for a second…!"**_

_**A 5-year-old Ryouko ran excitedly to an 8-year-old male version of her. The boy looked a lot like Echizen Nanjirou with his short shaggy dark green hair and the familiar pair of cat-like eyes. However, instead of golden topaz, his eyes glowed like a burning mix of dark brown and red orange which resulted into a rusty brown of sorts. He had a carefree grin on his face, and a wooden racket rested on his right shoulder.**_

_**When Ryouko stopped by his side, he patted her head with a laugh and she beamed back at him with a radiant smile.**_

"_**What is it, Onii-tan? Will you teach Ryouko new trick?" she asked cutely.**_

_**The elder brother pinched her cheek lightly, "You are so cute! Yes, I'm going to teach you a new trick. Since Oyaji is out and managing his tennis club, I will train you today."**_

_**Ryouko raised her hands in the air, "Yay! I get to spend time with Ryoga-niitan."**_

_**Ryoga handed her another wooden but more lightweight racket and gestured her to go on the other side of the court. Ryouko practically skipped there and waited eagerly for instructions.**_

"_**Hime-chan," he called, "you see the basket of tennis balls beside me, right?"**_

_**Ryouko stood on her tiptoes and then nodded.**_

"_**I will lob the ball to your court, and you have to hit it back and make sure it shoots into the basket. Simple, right…?"**_

_**Ryouko pouted and pointed her racket at him, "You'll just move the basket if Ryouko do that!"**_

_**Ryoga laughed while pumping his chest with a fist two times before raising the hand as a sign of pledge, "I promise I won't! Onii-tan's honor…!"**_

_**Ryouko smiled, "Okay then! Ryouko has been practicing when she saw Papa do this with Onii-tan."**_

"_**Oh…? Well then, you need to get this within five tries. If it hits the rim of the basket, it doesn't count. You lose the game if you can't, and that means you have to kiss Onii-tan on both cheeks!" Ryoga challenged.**_

_**Ryouko giggled, "Ryouko would still kiss Onii-tan even if she wins!"**_

_**Of course, it went on like that. Ryouko kept missing the basket: her first ended up past the baseline, her second almost hit her brother's face if he had not dodged, and the third was heading for his crotch—to which Ryoga paled—as he deflected the shot with his own racket albeit fearfully.**_

_**Ryouko waved her racket in the air with a concerned expression "Sorry, Onii-tan! Are you okay?"**_

_**He shakily replied, "I'm okay!"**_

"_I don't know whether to be horrified or at awe with her shots. They were pretty accurate, but they were all aiming for the wrong target!" __**Ryoga thought.**_

_**Her fourth one was quite close, but since the ball hit the rim of the basket and lacked power, it just bounced out. Ryouko became discouraged as she sulked with a pout, and Ryoga smiled wryly at her as he rested his racket on his shoulder casually.**_

"_**This is your final try, Hime-chan. Since I'm such a good elder brother, I'll give you hints!"**_

_**Ryouko brightened up as she listened attentively with sparkling topaz eyes.**_

_**Ryoga pointed his racket at her, "I'll only say this once so listen to your Onii-tan." He pulled back his racket back to his shoulder and picked up another ball with his free hand.**_

"_**Bend your knees, but not too much. Your height wouldn't matter; just wait for the ball to be within your reach. Relax your upper body, especially your shoulders. When the ball comes, tighten your grip and raise your other arm to aim. Do all this in moderation and remember not to flip your wrists too much either. Then take a deep breath, jump, and smash it into the basket."**_

_**Ryouko nodded and got into the proper stance as her brother instructed. Ryoga lobbed the ball and she did as per instructions—with a few slight errors but still acceptable—and smashed the ball. Ryoga thought it would hit the rim again because of the low angle, and it slightly did but it still went in due to the additional speed and power. By the challenge he said, Ryouko should have lost.**_

_**Ryoga decided to not tell her as he grinned at his little sister, "You did great, Hime-chan! It's your win."**_

_**Ryouko smiled widely, "Really? Yay, I did it!" She ran up to her brother excitedly and swayed at the balls of her feet as she stopped in front of him, laughing freely. She gestured him to lean down and Ryoga did with a raised brow.**_

_**As she said, Ryouko still gave her elder brother a kiss. In fact, she kissed him on his whole face: on the forehead, the nose, both cheeks, the chin, and even on the lips. That became Ryouko's unofficial first kiss, but Ryoga said that she cannot do that to any other guy aside from immediate family.**_

_**Ryouko tilted her head confusedly but nodded obediently, earning her a pat on the head.**_

_**That night, Nanjirou found out that Ryoga got a kiss on the lips from Ryouko through the boy's bragging.**_

"_**WHAT?! YOU GOT A KISS ON THE LIPS FROM OUR HIME-CHAN BEFORE I DID?! DIE, RYOGA!"**_

_**Ryoga ran towards the yard with a resounding laugh, and Nanjirou playfully chased him as he pretended to be angry though the smirk on his face already gave him away. Ryoga stuck out a tongue at him while pulling down the rim of his eye.**_

"_**You snooze, you lose, Oyaji! Hime-chan loves me more than you!" he yelled.**_

_**Nanjirou gritted his teeth and boosted his speed, "Oh yeah?!" He caught Ryoga by the ankles and dragged him until the father was strangling his son on the waist.**_

_**Nanjirou raised his hands as if to pounce, "Take this: Nanjirou Ultimate Secret Tickle Attack!"**_

_**The Samurai showed no mercy as he poked and prodded his son on his weak points. Ryoga laughed so hard until there were tears in his eyes and his voice turned hoarse as he could barely breathe.**_

_**Nanjirou smirked, "Take back your words and I'll stop!"**_

_**Ryoga smirked back though he was tearing up, "Hahaha…*gasp*…Never! Hime-chan is mine."**_

"_**Why you…!"**_

"_**Stop…!"**_

_**They both turned towards the porch to see Ryouko smiling at them. Nanjirou dashed to her and kneeled before her. He then flailed his arms in a childish manner.**_

"_**Hime-chan, why'd you give that…that…that fiend a kiss on the lips and not Papa…?" he cried comically.**_

_**Ryouko tilted her head cutely before placing a finger to her lips, "Papa want kiss on the lips from Ryouko too?"**_

_**Nanjirou nodded eagerly and Ryouko giggled, "Okay!"**_

_**On cue, she pecked him on the lips and Nanjirou smiled goofily with a happy blush on his cheeks before mock fainting in ecstasy. Ryoga kicked him lightly on the legs and laughed, while Ryouko was staring at them in wonder.**_

"_**You're pathetically spineless, Oyaji!"**_

_**Nanjirou waved him off before picking Ryouko up in his arms, "Oh, shut up! We, men of the Echizen Family, are weak when it comes to our precious little princess."**_

"_**Can't deny that…!"**_

_**All three Echizens laughed so happily throughout the night as they shared stories about their days.**_

_**{Translation: Hime (-chan) = Princess; Onii-tan/-niitan = Big Brother (informal); Oyaji = Old Man/Dad (informal)}**_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Ryouko let go of her necklace and stared at the Regulars with her emotionless mask, but a nostalgic gleam remained in her eyes.

"_That challenge should have been my loss since the ball hit the rim, but he didn't tell me so I won't be sad about it. This practice…sure brings back memories…back when I could smile freely with or without tennis."_

Arai watched the Regulars with crossed arms, "Our senpais are as good as usual." He then turned to Ryouko with a smug smirk, "Hey, do you understand?"

Ryouko stared at him blankly with no sign of her previous nostalgia. All other Freshmen also watched another one of their unpleasant interactions.

Arai taunted her, "Just because you can hit some Twist Serves once in a while, that doesn't give you any chance, Freshman!"

While Arai continued to mock her, Oishi was about to lob the ball. When he did, he hit the ball too hard which caused the ball to lose its original course and go too high.

"Oh no, I hit it too hard!" Oishi exclaimed.

Everyone heard his exclamation and looked at the ball in the air. Ryouko saw that the ball was going to drop towards her direction. Her mind was telling her logically to just catch it in order to avoid too much attention. However, her instincts overruled everything as her brother's instructions in her memories rang out in her ears and isolated her from the world. She kept her eyes on the ball while her thoughts synchronized with her brother's voice in her head.

"_**B**__e__**n**__d __**y**__o__**u**__r __**k**__n__**e**__e__**s**__, __**b**__u__**t**__**n**__o__**t**__ t__**o**__o __**m**__u__**c**__h__**."**_

She stepped back slightly and bent her knees slowly.

"_**R**__e__**l**__a__**x **__y__**o**__u__**r **__u__**p**__p__**e**__r__** b**__o__**d**__y__**, **__e__**s**__p__**e**__c__**i**__a__**l**__l__**y **__y__**o**__u__**r **__s__**h**__o__**u**__l__**d**__e__**r**__s__**."**_

She leaned her torso back slightly and relaxed her form while her knees were bent.

"_**T**__i__**g**__h__**t**__e__**n **__y__**o**__u__**r **__g__**r**__i__**p **__a__**n**__d__** r**__a__**i**__s__**e **__y__**o**__u__**r **__o__**t**__h__**e**__r __**a**__r__**m **__t__**o **__a__**i**__m__**. **__R__**e**__m__**e**__m__**b**__e__**r **__n__**o**__t __**t**__o__** f**__l__**i**__p__** y**__o__**u**__r__** w**__r__**i**__s__**t**__s__** t**__o__**o **__m__**u**__c__**h **__e__**i**__t__**h**__e__**r**__.__**"**_

The grip of her left hand tightened as she held her red racket as she does these. She raised her right arm as if to mark her aim at the ball. She closed her eyes and heard the ball falling nearer and nearer.

"_**T**__h__**e**__n__** t**__a__**k**__e__** a **__d__**e**__e__**p **__b__**r**__e__**a**__t__**h**__…__**" **_She inhaled from her nose and held her breath, **"**…_**j**__u__**m**__p__**..." **_She snapped her eyes wide open as her pupils turned into slits for an instant as she pushed all force on her feet and jumped.

"_a__**n**__d__** s**__m__**a**__s__**h!"**_

Not wasting even a nanosecond, Ryouko smashed the ball swiftly and precisely as if slashing an invisible opponent with a blade. The ball went straight to the basket and some of the other balls inside bounced out at the applied force.

The pupils of her topaz eyes reverted back to normal from their slit form and she bowed her head slightly, the shadow of her cap covering her eyes. She straightened up and sighed, _"Here I was telling myself to lie low...oh, well…"_

Everyone's gazes were directed at either her or the basket she shot the ball back in, and the Regulars were included as they stared at her with impressed yet unreadable expressions. Kachirou stared with wide eyes and dropped his racket in shock. Arai stared with his jaw open at the basket, before turning back to Ryouko who smirked as she rested her racket on her shoulder while turning around.

She raised her head proudly, "I already mastered such a simple practice when I was 5-years-old."

The last of Arai's self-control—if he even had any—snapped and he immediately grabbed Ryouko's collar in blind anger and irritation. Most of the Freshmen flinched as they waited for the violence to follow and the Regulars watched as some wore frowns on their faces.

_**.**_

_**She found herself being grabbed by the collar and lifted off her feet. She struggled though she knew it was futile.**_

"_**Little girls like you shouldn't even be on the court. Get lost, Orphans!"**_

_**She was then slapped on the cheek and her 4-year-old little brother kneeled beside her in concern. The teenagers laughed at them as they walk away, and Ryouko could only hold onto her brother's hand in reassurance while the other touched her bruised cheek. She gritted her teeth and fought back the tears gathering in her eyes.**_

_**.**_

Ryouko, on the other hand, immediately lost her smirk and grabbed Arai's wrist tightly with her free hand in defense. One thing she hated the most was being touched without her permission. Her topaz eyes glared menacingly at Arai and the flaring emotions in them made him think they were actually glowing like molten gold.

"_Sawaranaide kure desu ka, senpai…? _I do not really like being touched, you see." She muttered ominously in formal speech, her nails digging painfully into Arai's skin in order to prove her point.

_**{Translation: "Will you please avoid touching me, senpai?" or "Will you please let go of me, senpai?"}**_

Arai grimaced but did not let go. Instead, he tightened his grip and pulled at her shirt.

"Who are you trying to make fun of?!" He exclaimed somewhat shakily, "Stop showing off! This is not a playground for you, Freshman!"

Ryouko's pupils turned into slits as her eyes narrowed in fury. She did not permit him to touch her, and the fact that he did not let go when she allowed five seconds to pass after her warning was wearing off her self-control. She does not like being touched, especially by a guy!

"I believe I asked you nicely; but if you still insist on keeping this physical contact, then I'll—"

"What's this dispute on the court about?" a voice rang out sternly in the area.

Ryouko and Arai simultaneously turned to the direction of the voice.

"_Buchou…! Chissu…!_" Everyone greeted as they bowed respectfully.

The newcomer did not lose his glare at Ryouko and Arai as he observed their positions carefully with a stern frown.

Meanwhile, Arai seemed to be really frightened and nervous all of a sudden as Ryouko glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. She frowned at the hand that was now holding loosely to her collar, before she harshly detached it from her person. She took two steps back and calmed herself down before glaring back at the supposed Captain of the Seigaku Boys' Tennis Club.

"_This is…Tezuka Kunimitsu. Now that I look at him carefully, he's the same guy that was staring at me this morning from the third floor window!" _she thought to herself with a blank expression.

Tezuka observed her for a second as well. His brows furrowed slightly deeper as he noticed that the Freshman's eyes had…slit pupils. He saw those same pupils revert back to normal as the flaring anger in them—probably due to the dispute with Arai—faded and left those topaz orbs completely dull.

He continued to speak in a regal tone, "Because you've caused trouble, both of you run 10 laps."

Arai stupidly talked back and stuttered, "_C-Chotto matte kurasai yo! _H-He's the one that—"

_**{Translation: "P-Please hold on for a moment!" or "P-Please wait!" Note that Arai stuttered.}**_

"20 laps…!" Tezuka cut in sternly.

Arai flinched in fear, "Y-Yes!"

Ryouko tilted her cap down with a slight sigh, _"Great, get in trouble with the Captain on my official first day…on the bright side, this might lower my chances in getting into the Regulars due to bad records. That means less attention…well, at least I'm hoping for it."_

Tezuka raised his voice for everyone to hear, "Everyone, start warming up! When they finish, 2nd and 3rd Years will enter the court. Freshmen, prepare for ball-fetching!"

"Yes, sir…!"

Horio stared in dazed awe, "He's so cool…"

Oishi was by the fence gate and called from behind, "Tezuka…" The stern Captain turned to him and walked away.

Arai seethed, "Damn that annoying Freshman…I'll remember this."

"What a misfortune…" his friend commented. He turned to their direction in anger, but noticed the big bag that belonged to Ryouko at the bench behind his friends. He then got a wicked idea centering on the topic of embarrassing a certain Freshman.

Arai smirked and turned to his friends, "Hey, lend me your ears and a hand for a sec."

Meanwhile, Tezuka and Oishi started to walk away from the courts. However, they abruptly stopped when they saw Ryouko standing by the sides. She was staring intently at Tezuka with lifeless eyes, and Tezuka stared right back with a raised brow. Oishi looked between them amusedly.

In truth, Ryouko was about to start running her laps when Tezuka started giving orders to the rest of the club members. However, her mind started to ring bells when she contemplated the name 'Tezuka'. At that time, she stopped just at the side of the fence gate and stared intently at Tezuka with her blank expression.

Although she was just staring emotionlessly, Ryouko was actually desperately racking her brain as to when and where she heard Tezuka's surname before. It was in her nature to not leave any information unknown, especially if she is getting involved with the person who is the subject of said information.

"_Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka…for Pete's sake, where did I hear that from? I know it wasn't from Onii-sama. I think it was Okaa-sama…or was it Otou-sama? Maybe it was Ryuujin-jiisama…? Damn it, why can't I remember with all the bells ringing in my head?! It's at the tip of my tongue…!"_

There was only silence between them as Tezuka and Ryouko stared at each other with blank expressions. However, when Ryouko's eye twitched in irritation at herself, Tezuka decided to speak.

At Tezuka's voice, everyone turned to see what was going on. They saw Tezuka and Ryouko in an intense stare-off with Oishi amusedly staring between them. The Freshmen cringed slightly in Ryouko's expense while most of the Sophomores smirked, thinking that Ryouko must be trembling in fear of the Captain now. The Regulars were the most interested as they paid attention to the conversation.

Ryouko pursed her lips in thought, _"I give up…the only thing I got to process while observing him is that he would be my type of guy __**if**__ I ever had a type of guy…now that I think about it…"_

"Is there something you want to say, Freshman?" Tezuka asked sternly, snapping Ryouko out of her thoughts.

She blinked at him before nodding to herself as if to agree with her thoughts, though Tezuka misinterpreted the action as being directed at his question.

"He's handsome and attractive, alright…but still scary…" she muttered before jogging away to do her laps.

It was not supposed to be heard, but since the whole area stood still and silent due for their confrontation, every single person in the area heard Ryouko clearly.

The Freshmen and Sophomores gaped in disbelief and shock.

The Regulars were greatly amused as most of them could not believe that someone, a Freshman even, had the guts to say such a thing to the Captain's face.

Fuji and Kikumaru placed a hand to their mouths as they snickered. Inui chuckled in silent amusement as his glasses gleamed before he pulled out a green notebook and a pen.

"_Ii data…_This is the first time I see Tezuka being caught off guard. His openly surprised expression, though brief, is priceless." he muttered as he recorded the historical event in his notebook.

Inui's words made Kikumaru and Fuji shake even harder in their great efforts to stifle their guffaws from coming out. Kaidoh, who was just staring with wide eyes, frowned awkwardly while looking away as he did not want to disrespect his Captain in any way…even if he agreed that the situation was funny.

Meanwhile, Oishi was trying—and failing—to keep the amusement and humor out of his expression in respect to his dear friend and Captain. He personally witnessed the conversation face-to-face, and he managed to keep himself upright instead of bending over in laughter as he stood by the other silent 3rd Year. Tezuka managed to regain his neutral mask but his glare directed towards the running Freshman was the proof that he was annoyed.

He silently lectured himself in his thoughts, _"I let my guard down, and I paid the price for that."_

He walked away and Oishi followed. Tezuka glanced at him when his Vice-Captain cleared his throat. He saw great hilarity and amusement in those dark green eyes though Oishi was aiming for a completely innocent expression.

Tezuka glared at him, "Not a word…especially to Ryuuzaki-sensei." He turned around and continued on their way to the office of said teacher.

Oishi bit his lip to keep a chuckle from coming out.

.

.

.

Ryouko kept a moderate pace as she ran and made sure her breathing was in tune. Before running, she made sure that the chain of her necklace was around her collar instead of her neck in order to prevent it from scarring the skin when it sweats. She also attached her earphones which were connected to the phone in her pocket as it played music.

She did not bump into Arai for the duration of her run. Though she did not particularly care, she was still inwardly annoyed because that could mean two things: he was planning to do some conspiracy against her again, or he was skipping out on his assigned laps.

Either way, she also appreciated the short time of peace and quiet to herself while listening to a song that she personally composed: **Taiyou no Uta**.

She already completed the acoustic part of the piece and was excited to play it, so she made sure to save a Minus One version in her phone as well.

She remembered that she only started on music as a hobby back when she was 4-years-old after learning that her mother played the piano and violin. She found out as soon as she learned to read notes that she had a talent for the piano and flute. She participated to some free seminars whenever she could after her father died as well.

At the memory of her parents, Ryouko frowned but kept running.

She was on her 14th lap but she was still being bothered by her thoughts.

The memory of her parents led her to think about her elder brother and her pace started to slow down.

She finished her 15th lap with a slower run this time as her mind became completely haunted.

These thoughts painfully reminded her that they were not by hers and Ryoma's side anymore and that they were left on their own. She stopped running altogether just as she completed her 16th lap. She then remembered the flash of unpleasant memory when Arai grabbed her by the collar a while ago.

She clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth at the reminder.

"_I am not weak so I will not cry." _She thought while feeling her eyes tear up, _"I swore to myself as Ryoma's elder sister that I would never cry again. It just shows how pathetic I am, and no one will be there to save me or comfort me if I just wail like a child…"_

The image of her deceased father and her missing elder brother flashed to her mind. Her hands unclenched and she relaxed her jaw as her eyes turned empty and was covered by the shadow of her cap when her head bowed.

"…not anymore." She muttered.

The moment she did, a new intro of music played and Ryouko had to smile self-deprecatingly at the irony as she resumed running to finish the rest of her laps and heard her own voice singing another one of her original songs: **Make You Free**. _**{The one performed by Hisoca; a Prince of Tennis OP}**_

.

.

Unknown to Ryouko, a certain Seigaku Regular was observing her. Due to her emotional state, she subconsciously ignored her instincts that never fail to notify her when she was being watched or threatened.

When she finished her 16th lap, she actually passed Fuji Syuusuke.

Fuji was actually kneeling by the fence when she passed as he rummaged his bag for his water bottle and towel. When he stood up and finished wiping the sweat off his face, he looked up just as Ryouko stopped running and succumbed into her thoughts. Fuji raised a brow at her before smiling as usual.

He would have just looked away and dismissed her pause as a sign of exhaustion. However, his gaze at Ryouko lingered for a second longer and that one second made the difference as he saw topaz eyes tear up and the pupils turned to slits.

His eyes snapped open to reveal sapphire blue orbs as he continued to observe the girl that was actually disguised as a boy.

Deep blue eyes were stuck on Ryouko's form as he got lost in his thoughts, _"Maybe it was because he's embarrassed that Tezuka punished him on his first day…? No, that can't be it. He seemed the type to brush it off judging from the way he blatantly stared and talked to Tezuka and Arai."_

His thoughts got cut off when the pair of cat-like eyes became empty and got covered by the shadow of a white cap.

"…not anymore." He heard her mutter before she raised her head and smiled self-deprecatingly as she continued her laps.

Fuji furrowed his brows while tightening his lips into a thin line, _"For a while there, I thought he was going to cry. What could have been running through his head?" _His eyes then closed again with a chuckle as his lips reverted back to its usual smile, _"Echizen…Ryouma, was it? What an interesting and mysterious Freshman…"_

"_Hoi, hoi~ _Fujiko, whatcha lookin' at…?" Kikumaru asked him while slinging an arm around his shoulders.

Fuji turned to him with his smile, "I was observing the Freshman who had the guts to compliment and insult Tezuka to his face at the same time."

Kikumaru snorted in laughter, "Stop reminding me, or I'll end up exploding in laughter and rolling around like an idiot."

Inui joined them with an amused chuckle, "He is quite something, isn't he? However, could the same be said with his skills?"

Fuji tilted his head before looking at Ryouko again, "_Saa~_ we'll have to see that for ourselves."

Inui and Kikumaru followed his gaze as they silently agreed with him.

.

.

.

"Ah, Ryouma-kun…! Did you already finish your 20 laps?"

"You seem to be pretty calm."

After acknowledging Kachirou and Katsuo respectively with a nod and blank stare, Ryouko looked away and narrowed her eyes at a certain bench. She removed her earphones and turned off the music player in her phone while the other Freshmen practiced their swings. She placed her hands in her pockets and strode calmly to the area where her bag was supposed to be.

The problem is…her bag was nowhere to be found.

Horio also turned his head to her while swinging his racket, "Freshmen are supposed to practice their swings 100 times. Hurry up and join in!"

"I understand." she replied emotionlessly.

She scanned the area with her eyes as she stood straight and still. She turned her head slightly here and there to get a better scope of vision at some angles, but she already knew that it was futile. Someone took her bag and she already had a vague idea who did it, but she was not one to point and accuse without proof.

Horio noticed her searching, "Huh? What's wrong? Did you lose your racket?"

She kept silent and did not reply, but she did not have to since someone cut into their one-sided conversation.

"You didn't even bring a racket? That's some confidence you have there!" a familiarly annoying voice taunted at her.

Ryouko forced herself to calm down as she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She mentally counted from 1 to 100 while turning to the direction of the voice and half-listening to their taunts.

"_One, two, three…"_

"So you don't need any basic training?"

"Well, he is the Promising Player."

The three Sophomores laughed mockingly at her as she just stared with lifeless eyes.

"…_eight, nine, ten…"_

Horio and the other Freshmen looked at them nervously.

"Ah, not good…" Horio muttered.

Arai smirked at Ryouko smugly, "If you're so confident, would you play with me? But if you don't have a racket…" He trailed off as he gave a knowing look at one of his friends.

"…_twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…"_

Arai's friend handed him an old wooden racket with a knowing smirk, "Here, Arai…"

"Here you go! This should be enough." Arai said, throwing the racket towards Ryouko after he had it.

She caught it effortlessly and observed the racket with her sharp eyes while still counting mentally as a last effort to keep herself calm.

Horio's eyes widened in recognition, "Ah, that's…!"

"The racket we saw in the locker room…" Katsuo finished for him.

"_Ah~_" Kachirou mused in dread, "it's all ragged and the gut's stretched out."

Katsuo whispered harshly, "You can't do anything with this!"

"…_thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six…"_

Arai continued his smug taunts with scornful smirk, "What's wrong? Can't you play against me, Mr. Promising Player?"

Horio looked at them with a fearful look, _"That's dirty, Arai-san. He knows Echizen can't play with this kind of junk."_

Ryouko stared at them with those dull eyes of hers as she still persisted with her silent counting.

"…_forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven…"_

At the nearby courts, Kikumaru noticed the ruckus that was going on.

He turned to Inui, "_Oi…!_"

"Hmm…?"

Kikumaru nodded his head to Arai's direction where the Freshmen also gathered. Inui straightened up and turned to the direction he indicated.

"Arai is causing trouble with that Freshman again." Kikumaru said while resting his racket on his shoulders casually.

Inui turned to him, "What do you want to do? Should we stop them?"

Kikumaru sighed while shoving his free hand to his red hair exasperatedly, "Once the Captain comes, I'm sure he'll take care of it."

Fuji stared amusedly with a hand on his chin, "Hmm…"

Kaidoh just scoffed disgustedly and ashamedly at Arai's behavior.

"That racket is just right for you, Freshman." Arai said with a sneering smirk, "Learn from this incident and never mess around with me again."

"…_sixty-nine, seventy, seventy-one…"_

Arai shrugged casually, "Then who knows? Your precious rackets might show up…all three of them, that is." He finished with a knowing and teasing grin, as if he had won the battle.

The Freshmen beside gasped as Arai and his two friends laughed at them.

"…_seventy-five, seventy…six, seventy…seven…oh, screw it! I've absolutely had enough of his bullshit!"_

Ryouko's eyes narrowed before snapping wide open as her pupils turned into slits for the fourth time today.

"_Mother and Father in Heaven, please forgive me. My actions from here onwards will be of foul language, immaturity, and impatience…but I'm going to crush this fucker's pride and kick his ass!"_

She turned and walked away with her eyes being shielded by her cap. She rested the racket on her shoulder as she calmly strides over to a nearby court. The Freshmen were staring at him with defeated and pitying expressions.

"H-Hey, Echizen…where are you going…?" Horio asked worriedly.

"I don't even want to waste my spit on a spineless man picking on someone else due to his insecurities and ego." Ryouko replied blankly without pausing in her stride.

Arai turned to her with no sign of his smirk, "What did you say? Are you implying that I hid them or something?"

Ryouko rolled her eyes, _"What a horrible liar and actor…he couldn't have made himself less obvious."_

She stopped in front of the net and mocked, "You're the one who said that, not me." She dropped her hand and the racket it held by her side and looked over her shoulder at Arai with fiery eyes and menacingly slit pupils.

"Good, this court is free. Shall we play?" she asked confidently.

Everyone, probably with the exception of the Regulars watching with uncaring expressions, stared in trepidation and disbelief.

"Hmm…I wanna watch for a bit." Fuji said.

"That's what I thought." Kikumaru deadpanned.

Fuji smiled wider, _"Will you show me another side of you today…Echizen Ryouma?"_

The two players stood by the net on opposite sides of the court. Arai spun the racket and Ryouko predicted 'Rough', but it landed on 'Smooth'. She shrugged it off and gave Arai the first service.

Arai sneered, "How confident. I'll make sure to crush you for that."

Ryouko just closed her eyes and walked up to the baseline, pointedly ignoring him. As she had said before, he was not even worthy of her wasted spit. She tightened the lock on her golden Cross Fleury earrings before turning around and taking up a receiving stance. The emerald on her right earring glinted for an instant as it reflected the light from the sun.

Horio stared in horror of the situation, _"That idiot…! No matter how you look at it, the outcome is pretty obvious with that junk of a racket."_

Shiba gripped the fence as she stared in disbelief together with Inoue, "It's impossible with that old racket!"

Behind her, Sakuno stopped in her tracks when she recognized Ryouko as Ryouma on the other side of the court. Tomoka, who was chatting nonstop at her, bumped into her back.

"_Gomen…!_" Sakuno apologized.

Tomoka looked at the direction she was staring at, "_Nani, nani…?_ What were you looking at?" When she noticed her idol on the court, she smiled widely and pulled Sakuno's wrists as she dragged her to stand by the fence beside Shiba.

"Let's do this!" Arai exclaimed before serving the ball to Ryouko's right side.

She ran in a usual pace and returned normally. She analyzed and remembered the feeling of her grip and how the impact sounded when the ball met with her racket's strings. Her return did not have any spin as the speed and power was shown to be abysmal. The ball hit the net.

It was Arai's point, but Ryouko did not mind.

She already faced a similar situation when her mother first taught her how to do calligraphy a few months before she died.

There was no way she would forget that moment.

***FLASHBACK***

"_**Mama, this is so hard!"**_

_**Setsuna smiled softly at her, "Just be patient, Ryouko. You already learned Kanji, and didn't you say that you wanted to learn how to do calligraphy?"**_

_**Ryouko pouted as she held up an old brush, "Why can't we use a newer brush?"**_

_**Setsuna sighed, "That's all Mama has left from Grandpapa before he died. There's no store in America that sells a brush fit for calligraphy, so we have to make-do with what we currently have."**_

_**Ryouko placed the brush down and crossed her arms with a pout.**_

"_**I can't do it. There's no way I can do it as good as Mama does without a better brush!" she sulked.**_

_**Setsuna just smiled patiently at her daughter before shaking her head slightly. She is an elegant and beautiful woman with long brown hair that stops at her midback and golden eyes that are mixed with orange that would remind you of the sunset. She picked up the brush delicately and lightly tapped the tip on the ink pad.**_

_**Ryouko curiously watched her as she started to write on a blank scroll. Setsuna never lost her pristine posture as she wrote a simple passage with neat writing of Japanese characters. When she was done, she placed the brush aside and smiled at Ryouko amusedly.**_

"_**Read the passage, dear." She said.**_

_**Ryouko did as she was asked and leaned forward. Her eyes widened before softening in shame and she slightly bowed her head with a pout.**_

_**Setsuna patted her head in a motherly fashion, "I remember a certain little girl telling me that she wants to do her best in everything she does. That kind of attitude gave me the impression that she would be a great calligrapher."**_

_**Ryouko looked up at her with innocent topaz eyes and Setsuna winked at her.**_

"_**Would you like to become a great calligrapher?"**_

_**Ryouko beamed and nodded cheerfully at her before taking up the brush again. She wrote the same passage as her mother on another blank scroll, and although it was not as good, she was alright with it…**_

…_**because whenever she does her best, her mother always gives her a proud smile so she does not have anything else to worry about.**_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Like I thought…it's impossible with that kind of racket." Horio commented.

Arai smirked, "_Hora, hora~ _what's wrong? Was it all just talk? Let's play until the end!"

He served again, this time, at the center. Ryouko moved faster and returned the ball with a strictly organized stance to see if there would be a difference. There was, but the ball became out as it hit the fence.

Horio whined, "It's no use. You can't control it at all! What's with that weird impact?"

She stared stoically at the other side of the court before lifting the racket to eye level. She observed how the strings were loosely arranged and poked them experimentally. She pursed her lips in thought and summarized her theories to find a solution.

At the next court, the Regulars already stopped practicing to pay attention to the match with interest.

Inui spoke first, "It would be no use even if he hit it back the right way."

"That's right." Kikumaru seconded.

Fuji observed the match with a hand still on his chin, "First of all, with that kind of gut, you can't put any spin on the ball."

Arai was giddy, _"Look at him. Even if he tries, he's making a fool of himself in front of all these people. He won't ever be able to show off ever again."_

Ryouko frowned, _"The basic problem of all is the spin. With the strings all messed up like this, I can't put any kind of spin and that affects all other aspects of my shot. That means I need to find a way to put a spin on the ball first; but how…?"_

Her eyes widened in realization as she tapped the strings with the back of her hand to test the impact. She inwardly smirked in triumph.

"Hmm, now I see." She mused blankly.

Arai scoffed, "Fool, trying to act so calm?"

Ryouko prepared a receiving stance as a response.

Arai smirked, "You have no chance of winning!"

He served the ball and Ryouko moved with her best speed. She drew her arm back farther than usual together with her body, and then moved them altogether. His arm swung while his body span slightly. This action made all the difference as the ball bounced onto the opponent's court successfully before it hit the fence. Inoue and Shiba instinctively stepped back as the ball hit the part of the fence where they stood by.

Arai and all the others were dumbfounded, while the Regulars stared on with impressed expressions.

Ryouko smirked and pointed her racket at Arai, "As my mother once told me: **A great calligrapher does not blame the brush.**"

"It went in!" Horio exclaimed.

"Ryouma-sama…!" Tomoka cheered.

Kikumaru smiled, "_Oh~_ he put a spin on the ball by spinning his own body?"

"He's not bad." Fuji praised.

The Sophomores erupted in talks and exclamations while Ryouko just rested the racket on her shoulder casually.

"Is that for real?! He hit the ball back with that junk racket?"

"Maybe it wasn't that old…?"

"No, I don't think so! The impact was definitely weird."

"Eh?! But that ball was extremely fast!"

Ryouko tilted her head with a carefree smirk, "I should work on the timing. That shot was too slow for me."

Arai gripped the racket so hard that it shook, "S-Stop bragging! Just because you could hit it back once."

Ryouko raised a brow of mockery, "Senpai, if I'm going to brag, I'll brag about the fact that I got to compliment and insult the Captain at the same time without getting additional laps."

Inui, Fuji, and Kikumaru erupted in snickers and chuckles at the reminder. It only added humor when the Freshman stated that in a matter-of-fact tone. Their shoulders shook amusedly and they covered their mouths with their hands. Kaidoh just opted to keep whatever amusement he felt in his thoughts.

Arai gritted his teeth in anger before serving the ball again. Ryouko just returned the ball with greater speed and control as she aimed for the corner.

"_How can he hit the ball back with that racket…?" _Arai thought anxiously and in disbelief.

He could not make it to the ball which meant it was Ryouko's point.

That makes the match 30-30!

Fuji's eyes opened in genuine interest as his gaze focused on Seigaku's new Freshman prodigy as he smiled slyly.

"_A great calligrapher does not blame the brush_, huh? He's quite a guy…that Echizen Ryouma."

"He will come, right?" Inui asked no one in particular.

At that moment, Ryouko made another Return Ace.

Kikumaru answered Inui, "Yeah."

Arai cursed under his breath, _"Damn, won't this make __**me **__look bad?!"_

He reached out his racket but then a ball rolled out of his pocket and hindered his feet as he stumbled slightly.

Ryouko noticed this and smiled slyly, "Is that ball in your way?"

Arai flinched back in anticipation as she jumped high as soon as she approached the net. She smashed the ball towards the one between Arai's feet, letting the force push the balls away to the back. Arai fell onto his knees and stared with his eyes wide in utter shock and disbelief of the situation.

That was Game for Ryouko: 1-0!

Horio smiled widely, "That Echizen…! He's already controlling it, just like when he smashed the ball into the basket."

Inoue stared in awe as he felt great familiarity while staring at _Echizen Ryouma_'s blank yet flaring gaze.

"That Freshman is amazing!"

Katsuo and Kachirou cheered, "Amazing, Ryouma-kun…!"

Kaidoh looked away with a scornful frown, "How pathetic…he's making us Sophomores look bad." He closed his eyes and walked away as the three 3rd Year Regulars stared at his back.

Fuji raised a brow with an amused smile, _"Saa~ was he talking about Arai or Echizen?"_

"Hey, Kaidoh…!" Inui called.

Kaidoh waved him off, "I'm going to the restroom."

Ryouko pursed her lips in conflicted thought. She took off her cap and the bells chimed as they were moved by the sudden action. She fanned herself lightly with the white sportswear as she closed her eyes.

"_Should I go through with the match? I still want to kick his ass, but I really need to find my bag first so I could leave immediately after this. If I get delayed any later, I might be late for my official first day at work. What to do, what to do…" _She opened her eyes and stared at Arai's intimidated form.

She smirked, _"On second thought, to hell with it! I swore to my parents that I would crush his pride and kick his ass, so I will!"_

She quickly put on her cap and her bells rang again, "Warm-up done!" She turned to face the Sophomore on the other side completely.

"Ah, Echizen, the gut snapped!" Horio exclaimed.

Ryouko glanced at the strings before stretching slightly and resting the racket on her shoulders, "It doesn't matter. Let's play until the end, Senpai."

Arai stepped back sheepishly and fearfully. His two accomplices defended him guiltily.

"Hey, isn't it already enough?"

"It's just a practice game!"

Ryouko just raised her right hand that was now holding a tennis ball, "As my father always says: **A real man does not go back on his word.**" She served swiftly and got a Service Ace.

"15-0." She called before serving again.

At the third floor window of a random classroom, Oishi stood with Tezuka by his side. They both watched the Freshman with different expressions, Oishi with excited amusement and Tezuka with stern seriousness and crossed arms.

Oishi turned his gaze to Tezuka, "What do you think, Tezuka?"

Tezuka did not avert his gaze but still replied, "I will not forgive those who break the rules." He uncrossed his arms and turned as he walked towards the door, "Make everyone run laps."

"Eh…? Even the Regular Members…?"

"Everyone…!"

The door slid close after that, ending the conversation.

Oishi looked over his shoulder at the ongoing (and one-sided) match, "_Yare, yare~_"

Sumire stared at the closed door before looking down at the paper on the desk.

"Oh?" she mused with a smile when her eyes caught an interesting sight.

There, upon the papers that had the names of players belonging to D Block and at the very bottom, was the name of Seigaku's Freshman Prodigy: Echizen Ryouma.

Sumire's smile turned into a smirk, _"I wonder how she would react once she sees this."_

.

.

.

"This is horrible…absolutely horrible!"

Ryouko ran and ran back towards the locker rooms. Just as she finished the game with 6-0, Vice-Captain Oishi returned with a wry smile. He told them that the Captain saw them slacking off and that they must run 20 laps for that. Horrified by the additional activity that would delay her even more, she gaped openly much to the shock of some people.

Of course, she knew better than to question the ones in charge so she just decided to drop the racket by the locker rooms and sprint away with all her might.

Most of the Regulars stared at her form amusedly before deciding to follow her example at a much calmer pace since they already know about Tezuka's nature to give laps as punishment.

The greater the offense, the greater the number of laps to run…

Ryouko was also annoyed that she still had to search for her bag. She finished her laps before anyone else since the Regulars kept a slower pace while the rest were too exhausted. She was relieved to find out that her bag was just on top of the lockers. She quickly got dressed and took off, uncaring if she did not help out with the fetching of balls and clearing of nets.

However, Karma decided to bite her back in the ass for that.

At the midst of the match, Ryouko found out that the old wooden racket she used belonged to her mother as she recognized the carnation on the tip of the grip with the initials 'M.S.' as the same carnation on her locket only without the letters. She distantly told herself at the back of her mind to take it with her back home.

Since she was in a hurry, she forgot about it—together with her phone that must have dropped while she was changing in a rush—so she had to rush right back when she remembered just as she was halfway back to her house.

Ryouko saw the gates of the school and picked up her pace to the extent that she looked like a black blur. She stopped to take a breather, but then saw Oishi about to lock up the door while the Tezuka, Fuji, Kikumaru, and Inui waited for him.

She raised her arm and yelled urgently, "Please wait a moment, Vice-Captain!"

Oishi paused in his actions as all eyes were on Ryouko. They saw her urgently running towards their direction and paused to avoid collision.

"Please excuse me." She muttered quickly before opening the door as if the Bloodhounds of Hell were personally after her.

The 3rd Year Regulars exchanged confused glances before Fuji decided to take the initiative and stepped into the locker room curiously. He smiled widely when he saw the Freshman anxiously looking for something.

"Where is it, where is it…aha!" Ryouko exclaimed triumphantly as she raised the old wooden racket before searching again.

"Now for my phone…phone, phone, phone…if I were a phone, where will I be?"

By this time, all the Regulars—yes, even Tezuka—watched amusedly as she continued to rummage and search all over the place. It was kind of…cute. Usually, they saw Echizen Ryouma as a blank person but the sight shows a whole new side of him: an adorable one.

Fuji chuckled, "_Saa~ _would your phone happen to be a black Samsung Galaxy Ace with red earphones attached to it?"

Ryouko halted and snapped her head to Fuji's direction that Oishi worried that she might have gained a whiplash. He blinked in surprise when the Freshman was suddenly in front of Fuji.

"_Hai_, senpai…do you know where it is?" he asked politely with hopeful eyes.

As a side note, stress and adrenaline makes Ryouko more expressive.

Fuji just tilted his head slightly as his smile widened. Ryouko grimaced inwardly, getting the feeling that the guy in front of him is a sadist; but she had to put that aside for the sake of her phone.

The smiling 3rd Yea reached into his pocket and pulled out said phone while the earphones were neatly wrapped around it. Ryouko gave an inaudible sigh of relief and nodded at Fuji in gratitude.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!_" she thanked while reaching for her phone.

At the last minute, Fuji pulled back his hand before Ryouko could even touch it. Ryouko frowned up at him.

Fuji tilted his head again, "You weren't there when the other Freshmen were cleaning up. Why is that?"

Kikumaru widened his eyes at the reminder as he turned to Ryouko, "That's right! That was bad manners, you know."

Tezuka walked towards the spot beside Fuji and Oishi. He looked at Ryouko sternly, "Is this true, Echizen?"

Ryouko cringed before stepping back and giving a 90 degree bow, "I sincerely apologize. It had gotten quite late and I had to get to my part-time job that is located in Kanagawa, so I had to prioritize. I am prepared to take punishment tomorrow for my inconsiderate actions towards my fellow Freshmen."

Fuji's eyes were wide open with shock, not expecting such a strong reaction. The other 3rd Years also stared wide-eyed. Tezuka blinked in surprise as he did not expect that the Freshman who disrespected him would act so formal and polite.

He raised a brow, "Do you even have permission to apply for a part-time job?"

Ryouko did not rise from her bow, "Yes, I do. Sumire-dono is aware of it and personally asked permission from my homeroom adviser and the Principal."

Fuji's lips tugged into a smirk and the others raised a brow, _"Sumire-dono…?"_

Tezuka paused, "You mean Ryuuzaki-sensei…?"

Ryouko stiffened as she realized her error, "Uh, yes…"

There was tense silence before Oishi placed a hand on her shoulders. She looked up slightly to meet Oishi's dark green eyes.

He smiled in reassurance, "If that's the case, we'll let you off the hook this time. You must have very good reason to need a part-time job so I guess it's alright. Don't you think so, Tezuka?"

Kikumaru placed his hands behind his head casually with a smile, "_Nyaa~ _I guess it's fair enough too."

Inui adjusted his glasses and Fuji just smiled as usual with his eyes now closed.

Tezuka stared at Ryouko who is finally standing up straight again before closing his eyes in thought.

He crossed his arms and reopened his eyes sternly, "Submit a formal paper tomorrow that is signed by your employer. If allowed, submit a copy of your work contract as well. Bring these papers to me personally at morning practice. I want them as proof that you do have a part-time job and take that into consideration. I'll talk to Ryuuzaki-sensei myself to see if you do have permission from the school administrators for this."

Ryouko blinked at the simple conditions and nodded in understanding. Tezuka nodded back, and she took that as her dismissal. She then turned to Fuji and reached out a hand with her palm open.

"May I have my phone back now?" she asked bluntly.

Tezuka, aware of Fuji's sadistic tendencies, glared at him.

"Fuji, give him his phone back." He commanded.

Fuji ignored him and smiled at Ryouko, "_Saa~ _one last question…"

She hesitated before nodding unsurely.

"Why are you bringing that old wooden racket along? I don't think it would last long even if you repair the strings."

Ryouko merely showed the tip of the handle in response, showing the carnation underneath. She also showed the same carnation on her locket.

"This racket belonged to my mother when she was the Manager for the Boys' Tennis Club back in her middle school days. She's the only one I know who would engrave a carnation and her initials into a tennis racket. Besides, the two carnations are much too alike in every detail. I wanted to take this home as a remembrance."

Inui scrutinized both patterns and nodded in agreement, "It has a 98% resemblance considering the scratches on the racket, the color of the carnations, and the initials on it."

Fuji smiled at her, "Alright then. Here you go!"

He placed the phone on her palm gently and Ryouko pocketed it. She went towards a bench and placed her bag there before zipping it open, and then carefully placing the old racket inside like a precious memento. She zipped the bag close and slung it over her shoulder before turning around to face her senpais.

She bowed again, "Then, if you would please excuse me…"

She stood up straight and walked with a renewed hurried pace outside the room.

The 3rd Years stared after the hurrying Freshman before they heard scribbling. They looked at Inui who was starting to mutter again.

"_Ii data_…Echizen Ryouma is the type to show expression in a moment of panic and stress. 86% probability that he normally shows respect to his peers, but also has rude tendencies towards those he does not deem worthy of it. 47% probability of personal relation to Ryuuzaki-sensei due to his addressing of her given name, though it remains polite with the use of a formal honorific."

Kikumaru grinned, "_Hoi, hoi~ _he's got quite cute side to him, don't you think?"

Fuji chuckled amusedly, "He's got guts too, judging from the way he handled Arai and talked to Tezuka."

Kikumaru snickered, "Seriously, stop reminding me!"

Inui and Fuji chuckled before sparing a glance at Tezuka. They looked away after a moment and their shoulders started to shake in concealed laughter. Tezuka pointedly ignored them in favor of exiting the room. They all followed after him.

Oishi smiled as he glanced at Tezuka, "_Maa~ _he is an interesting Freshman…just like someone we know."

* * *

"You're late! Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, Soma-san. A jerk messed with me today by hiding my bag, so I had to teach him a lesson and got delayed with the additional laps for having an unpermitted match."

"…Did you kick his ass?"

"…You wound my pride, Soma-san. Of course, I did."

"That's my girl!"

Ryouko smirked at him before reverting back into her blank expression as she was guided to the 2nd Floor where the Locker Rooms are.

"Is Tsubaki-dono angry?" she asked.

Soma shrugged, "She had an unreadable expression on her face when Lindow told her that you might just be having troubles at school and traffic."

Ryouko sighed and Soma patted her head, "She's pretty lenient and understanding, so I'm sure she won't be too mad if you tell her the truth. Go to her office before starting to work."

Ryouko just nodded as she entered the Females' Locker Room while Soma went back down to get to work ahead of her.

She managed to get to Café Gardenia at 5:36PM, and she was immediately greeted by Soma at the door when he saw her about to enter. She then remembered her Captain's order for the formal papers, and sighed. She entered the number combinations of her locker and got dressed into her maid's uniform.

She was wearing a red blazer over a pink empress cut spaghetti strap shirt that stops at her midthighs, black leggings that stopped at the middle of her shins, and white doll shoes. She had to change to casual wear on the way home, and each employee was given four uniforms—Themes' Day on Friday provides them a costume of sorts—so the uniform does not get wrinkled whenever it is being brought along. All employees are assigned two day-offs a week which is the weekend.

Ryouko makes sure to wash and iron her uniforms on Sunday before stopping by the shop on the same day with Soma. They use his car and hang their uniforms in the lockers so they will not have to worry about going to work unprepared.

As soon as she was properly dressed, she checked her phone and was disappointed to see no messages.

Twin topaz orbs saddened, _"Kura-chan still hasn't replied. Does he…hate me after all? No, the night won't be over until the clock strikes midnight so I'll wait patiently until then!"_

She slapped her cheeks lightly before placing her phone inside the locker and closing it securely. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself before striding out of the room. She went to the 3rd Floor and paused at the door of the Director's Office. She knocked gently and waited for permission to enter. When she received it, she opened the door.

"Good, you're here. Why were you late?" Tsubaki asked sternly, reminding Ryouko of her previous exchange with her Tennis Captain.

Ryouko bowed her head apologetically, "My sincerest apologies, Director. A Sophomore in the tennis club played a prank on me and the trouble we caused made the Captain punish us with additional activities. I got delayed when I lost my phone so I could not notify you immediately."

Tsubaki paused before nodding and looking back down on the papers in front of her, "Apology accepted. You may get started on your work for today."

Ryouko unbowed her head and took a step forward, "Director, I have a request."

Tsubaki smirked teasingly at her, "I don't give advance paychecks until you work for full two weeks."

She smiled, "That is not what I meant."

"Oh, what is it then?"

"My Captain from the tennis club was requesting for a copy of my work contract and a formal paper that proves I have a part-time job after school."

Tsubaki raised a brow of confusion, "I thought your school administrators were already aware of this?"

"They were, but it seems my Captain was not. He said he was going to confirm it from our Club Adviser himself, but he requires me to submit these papers personally. He told me that a formal paper with your signature is alright, if my work contract is not permitted."

Tsubaki folded her hands in front of her, "When do you need it?"

"…Is tomorrow acceptable, Ma'am?"

The older woman sighed, "I'll give it to you after your work for today. I'll approach you myself so you don't have to come to my office. Is that all?"

"Yes, Ma'am…"

"Very well, then you're dismissed."

.

.

.

Work was considered uneventful for Ryouko.

Well, in comparison to the tennis club, Café Gardenia became a more delightful experience. Though it is true that they still follow the motto 'Service with a Smile', Lindow told her that she only needed to act respectable and make sure that the customers are comfortable with her. She did not need to force out a smile if acting natural causes a more preferable reaction.

Because of that, Café Gardenia gained an infamous Kuudere maid waitress that became pleasant to most male teenagers…much to Soma's chagrin.

The First Unit praised her for her natural skill in being a waitress, claiming that she must have some experience for customer service.

"I once helped out in a bakery in an effort to earn money for my allowance and tuition at school. Since I applied for a scholarship, I only had to pay half of the tuition so I managed to get by." Ryouko admitted.

Her co-workers became more proud of her for that.

Things started to get interesting when Kota said that he was expecting some regular customers coming in today. Ryouko asked Sakuya what he meant, and she replied with a gentle smile.

"Kota befriended two middle schoolers who come here a lot. They are registered members of the Cradle System, and they occasionally bring some of their friends with them. You might befriend them as well, Ryouko-chan. I heard they're tennis players too."

Soma intervened, "Don't give her any ideas, Sakuya. I don't want to see anymore boys hanging around Ryouko. I'm already reluctant to accept the fact that she's participating in a tennis club for boys, and I'm just gonna find trouble with hormonal teenaged customers in the future. If she befriends another set of males, I'm gonna grow crazy!"

Sakuya giggled, "So protective…it's up to Ryouko who she befriends anyway."

Soma rolled his eyes before walking away to serve another table while Ryouko just stared at his back confusedly. She shook her head and excused herself to head for the restroom.

Unfortunately or fortunately, the 'set of males' will soon become Ryouko's closest friends and greatest rivals in the future whether Soma likes it or not.

Two among these young men will hold the keys to complete what Ryouko had lost before, and become important figures in her life.

* * *

Eight young men walked together down the sidewalk as they chatted casually about their previous matches after finishing tennis practice. All of them wore the same uniform comprised of dark suit with white undershirt that has a blue and white striped tie at the collar.

This shows that the young men were all students of Rikkaidai Fuzoku Middle School, and they are also the Regular Members of the Boys' Tennis Club.

Kirihara Akaya, known as _The Devil_, is the only 2nd Year among the group. He has dark hair styled messily that earned him a teasing nickname of 'Seaweed Head' from his senpais. His dark emerald eyes gleamed curiously and cheerfully with a tinge of arrogance in them. He has the ambition to defeat the _Three Demons of Rikkai_.

Kuwahara Jackal, known as _The Iron Wall of Defense_, is a 3rd Year that was originally from Brazil which was the reason for his much tanned skin even with his Japanese lineage. He had a bald head in respect to his former mentor, and he specializes in defense in tennis as his title suggests. He is also treated as the 'caretaker' of the team.

Marui Bunta, known as _The Volley Genius_, is a 3rd Year that is traditionally partnered with Jackal in doubles and has a knack for eating his specially baked cakes before a match due to his weakness in stamina. He has bright red hair and purple eyes, and is known to have a sweet tooth in the team. He is almost always seen to be chewing and blowing an applemint bubblegum, even in matches.

Yagyuu Hiroshi, known as _The Gentleman_, is a very well-mannered 3rd Year with purple hair and oval spectacles that shields his eyes from view. He was once a known golf player until he was recruited into the team personally by one of the Tennis Regulars. Reluctant at first, he learned to love tennis along the way after mastering it.

Niou Masaharu, known as _The Trickster_, is the ever slyly smirking 3rd Year with silver hair that was tied into a rattail. He is known to prank and cause trouble among his teammates, but is mostly known for great disguises in his tennis. He could be called the 'Ultimate Copy' as his trickery goes beyond comprehension. After recruiting Yagyuu, they became a powerful doubles pair in Rikkai like Marui and Jackal.

Now, for the renowned _Three Demons of Rikkai_…

Yanagi Renji, known as _The Data Master_, is 3rd Year with dark brown hair styled in a neat bowl cut and closed eyes that resembled Fuji Syuusuke. Having shared a childhood with Seigaku's Inui Sadaharu, he is almost always seen with the same green notebook that holds all data he saves whether it is in tennis or anything else.

Sanada Genichirou, known as _The Emperor_, is the stern and serious 3rd Year Vice-Captain of the Boys' Tennis Club. He has black hair covered with a dark cap and shares a deep rivalry with Seigaku's Tezuka Kunimitsu after being defeated by him in the Junior Tournament. He grew up with a strict Japanese upbringing from his grandfather and practiced Kendo ever since he was 5-years-old.

Yukimura Seiichi, known as _The Child of God_, is the ever untouchable 3rd Year Captain of the Boys' Tennis Club. Always seen with a gentle smile on his soft features, he is often mistaken as a female and had gained countless fans in and out of school. He has light blue hair and sharp blue eyes that tend to show his sadistic tendencies. He has a certain fondness over gardening and botany as he is also in charge of Rikkai's rooftop garden.

Quite a team of middle school tennis players, right…?

"_Ne_, Marui-senpai, where are we going…?" Kirihara asked.

Marui grinned at him, "To Café Gardenia."

Kirihara scratched his head confusedly, "What's that?"

"_Puri~ _it's a café, Bakaya. You know…the place where they serve mostly pastries and tea." Niou stated.

"You know that's not what I meant, Niou-senpai! I know what a café is!"

Jackal got in-between them with his hands raised, "Now, now, don't fight here. To answer your question, it's where Bunta and I usually go to hang-out. It's cheaper if you apply for their membership system, not that it made much difference with Bunta robbing my wallet." He sighed defeatedly at the end of his sentence to which Marui just smiled innocently.

Yagyuu raised a brow, "Can you tell me about this membership system?"

Jackal smiled, "I think they call it the Cradle System. First, you subscribe to their website and pay 1500 yen for the connection monthly. Whenever you dine in their café, the monthly payment would be deducted according to the price of your purchase. They give you a membership card that you have to pay for monthly with 500 yen."

Yanagi smiled slightly in appraisal, "That's quite a clever market system. They would attract customers because of their website and increase their stocks in an effort to reduce the monthly payment, while providing good cuisines to the customer. This means the only thing they would have to pay for monthly would be the 500 yen for the Cradle Card."

Marui nodded excitedly, "Yeah, the best part is the point system of the Cradle Card. If you manage to earn 100 hours of visiting the café, you get a 30% discount on their Themes' Day which is Friday. The points reset once you claim it."

Yukimura smiled, "What an interesting café. It's practically professional management at a high-class restaurant but still unique in its own way."

Jackal nodded, "They also have musical performances from Monday to Thursday."

"That means today, right? It's Tuesday." Kirihara asked.

Niou smirked, "No, it's the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, really…?"

Sanada huffed, "_Tarundoru_, Akaya!"

Kirihara flinched and Yukimura chuckled, "Akaya, if Tuesday is the day after tomorrow, wouldn't that make today a Sunday? If that's the case, there shouldn't be school today."

Kirihara nodded in understanding before glaring at Niou who was pointedly ignoring him while whistling innocently.

"Oh, we're here!"

The Rikkai Regulars looked up in unison at Marui's exclamation.

Café Gardenia was quite a pleasant yet simple diner. The main building was in the middle of a pristine garden mixed with European and Japanese style. There was a stone path that was 20-meters wide and 50-meters long, and had wooden fences at the side. It led to the main entrance of the building itself. There was a koi pond and fountain at the left side and cherry blossom trees at the right while there were sets of chairs and tables that had big black umbrellas standing at the center scattered around for customers to enjoy the view.

A sturdy bush fence covered the perimeters. At the top of the entrance, there was a sign that said 'Welcome to Café Gardenia' in a neat cursive font where the name was bigger and underneath the first two words.

"Is the entire serving area strictly on the Ground Floor?" Yanagi asked.

Marui nodded, "The 2nd and 3rd Floors are for Executives and Employees only."

They all entered the building and were immediately greeted by guy in a butler's uniform. He was around their age or older, and he had red hair and a friendly smile.

He bowed slightly with his right hand over his chest, "Good evening, _Goshujin-sama_. I am Kota Fujiki, a humble butler of Café Gardenia."

_**{Translation: Goshujin-sama = Master}**_

Marui snorted before playfully punching the guy at the shoulder, "Stop that, Kota-san!"

Kota laughed, "Nice to see you back, Marui! You brought your whole team this time, I see."

Jackal turned to the team, "We befriended Kota-san when it was our first time here. He's actually a 1st Year in high school now."

The rest of the team nodded in understanding.

"You need a big table, right? Follow me." Kota winked before walking away.

Niou raised a brow at Jackal, "You didn't tell us that this was a maid and butler's café."

Jackal scratched his bald head, "If you're worried about fan girls and stuff, don't be. This is a respectable café, and they actually kick out or ban people who cause trouble here."

They all followed while Marui was chatting with Kota enthusiastically like old friends that have not seen each other for so long. The other Regulars did not mind as they observed the environment inside the café.

This one had the most European style with the three beautiful candle chandeliers—one on the left, right, and center—and French doors all around with the occasional promo poster stuck onto them. The solid walls were beige and had dark blue Fleur-de-lis patterns. A huge round stage with drums, a keyboard, guitars, and speakers was right across the entrance at the far wall. There was also a white grand piano separated at its right side.

The left side of the café had black marble tables with four varnished chairs on each table. The ones near the glass windows had two cushion stools. At the front and adjacent to the stage, there was the Cashier Counter which is a squared black marble counter where the Assistant Manager was in charge of. There was a part where the counter could be opened like door so a person could enter. At the corner, there was a navy blue door with bold silver letters that said Executives and Employees only. It was actually the stairs that led to the upper floors.

The right side is where the bigger marble tables were partnered red U-shaped cushion seats. At the front and the other side of the stage, there was a set of double doors that lead to the kitchen. At the corner, there was a small mahogany desk and chair that was for the Manager.

Kota led them to the seats that had a good angle to the stage where they could still see the person who would play the grand piano.

"Your server will be here in a minute." He said while giving away the menus.

Yukimura blinked, "You're not our waiter, Kota-san?"

Kota pouted, "I wish. Our Director didn't want me to slack off by serving my friends and end up being biased or something. That's why I can't be your personal waiter."

"Fujiki…! Get back to work!" a stern female voice yelled.

Kota stiffened straight, "Yes, Ma'am!"

He dashed away after giving a mock-salute to Marui and Jackal.

.

.

Meanwhile, the Third Unit was having slight problems regarding the musical performance. They were also in charge of this and the schedule as to who would perform today was messed up.

"I was pretty sure it's Annette that was assigned today." Kanon said.

Annette shook her head, "I was assigned to perform with Federico on Thursday, and not Tuesday."

Hibari checked for the records, "It seems the written schedule for this week was lost. Does anyone know who is assigned on which day?"

Karel shrugged, "Since we were preoccupied with Rookie yesterday, it's a given that there was no one assigned."

"Kanon, you're assigned tomorrow, right? Can't you perform a day earlier since no one seems to remember who was assigned today?" Licca asked.

Kanon shook her hands in front of herself, "I haven't practiced properly yet so I don't think I would do well!"

"What's going on, guys?"

All of the Third Unit turned to the door to see Lindow entering with a worried expression. Soma and Ryouko walked beside him with blank expressions.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Brendan crossed his arms in concern, "No one seems to know who was assigned today for the evening performance, and there's also no one prepared to take over."

Ryouko blinked confusedly, "Evening performance?"

Soma turned to her, "There are three performances a day that the Third Unit is in charge of: morning, afternoon, and evening. They could do more if they want to. Most of it are also broadcasted at the Fenrir radio channel on the weekends, and even posted on the websites. Some people from the First and Second Unit also perform if they want since Tsubaki gives bonus to those who do."

Ryouko nodded in understanding and pursed her lips in thought, _"I already caught too much attention as Ryouma. Am I prepared to do the same as Ryouko? They seem to need help urgently for this. Knowing Tsubaki-dono's strict rules, she might deduct this from their paychecks to be fair with the other employees."_

"Should we just cancel for today? I'll just tell Tsubaki." Hibari volunteered.

Ryouko raised her hand, "I may have a solution."

Everyone turned to her and listened attentively. She brought out her phone and showed a picture of music sheets to Lindow.

"I composed the song when I was 8-years-old and have mastered the acoustics of it through practice. If you could print the music sheets out, I'd like some people to help with accompaniment."

Karel raised a brow, "Have you ever performed before?"

She tilted her head, "Not in front of a large crowd like this one…but I've performed in small stages in school. I don't need the bonus for it since I might not be that good anyway."

Licca nodded, "It's better than no performance. We'll print out the music sheets, and return your phone later. You have to be on stage at 7 o'clock, okay?"

Ryouko just nodded and left the room.

Lindow leaned slightly to the door before turning to Soma, "Is she gone?"

Soma paused then nodded, "Yeah, the coast is clear."

Everyone sighed in relief before they took turns at looking on the phone.

"I feel slightly bad for fooling her." Kanon stated timidly.

Soma rolled his eyes, "Knowing her, she won't perform unless it's an emergency."

Brendan smiled, "It's still hard to believe she composed these when she was only eight though. I guess that's to be expected of a musician's daughter."

Lindow turned to Hibari, "You already talked to Tsubaki about registering her in the Third Unit for this, right?"

Hibari nodded with a delighted smile, "Tsubaki will talk to her personally whether she wants to perform on the weekends for the Fenrir Radio."

Karel shook his head, "That Rookie is so full of talents, yet sucks so badly in socializing."

Soma remained silent as he knew why Ryouko grew to be that way: talented and gifted, but always alone. She forced herself to be good at everything so she could find jobs easily to continue her education at private schools back in America, and people distanced herself and ostracized her for being a show-off and perfectionist.

Lindow smiled, "Let's see how the show goes!"

.

.

"Ah, Ryouko-chan…!"

The young lady looked up at the call of her name, and saw Kota who was jogging to her direction. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement and waited patiently for what he had to say. He looked from left and right before leaning down with a hand at the side of his mouth as if he was telling a secret.

"I heard you'll be performing tonight. Is that true?" he whispered.

Ryouko just nodded, paying no heed to his strange behavior.

Kota grinned before straightening his posture and nodding to the right side of the Ground Floor.

"Well then, would you mind serving my friends at the right side of the hall before Showtime? You'd recognize them immediately. They're the middle schoolers wearing uniforms. Thanks!"

He already ran away while waving goodbye before Ryouko could respond. She shrugged and went to the right side of the hall as she was told where the customers would be. It did not take long before she found a group of male teenagers chatting around while looking at the menu.

She inhaled and exhaled before taking out a notepad and pen as she strode over to the table.

She bowed before speaking emotionlessly, "Good evening, _Goshujin-sama_. My name is Ryouko and I would be your server today. May I take your order?"

The Rikkai Regulars looked up and their eyes widened when they saw Ryouko.

Yanagi raised a brow of interest, _"They hire people this young?"_

When they did not reply, Ryouko blinked before tilting her head in respect.

"Are you not prepared to order yet?" she asked.

Marui snapped out of it and smiled, "Ah, no…I'll order."

Ryouko just nodded.

Marui grinned while looking at the menu, "I'll have a strawberry cheesecake, three blueberry muffins, a Maid's Parfait, vanilla creampuffs, two chocolate croissants with whipped cream for a dip, a strawberry and banana crepe, and…"

Jackal placed a hand on Marui's shoulder with a worried expression, but it was not in his wallet's expense this time.

"Bunta, slow down…! The girl must be getting your orders confused at the pace you were going!"

Marui blinked before turning to Ryouko apologetically, "Sorry, was I too fast?"

Ryouko just glanced down at her notepad before looking at Marui with a blank expression. She tilted her head slightly before shaking it.

"Not at all, I believe you ordered a strawberry cheesecake, three blueberry muffins, a Maid's Parfait, vanilla creampuffs, two chocolate croissants with whipped cream for a dip, and a strawberry and banana crepe so far. May I ask how many slices for the cheesecake and the size of the parfait and crepe?" she said in one breath.

Kirihara gaped at her memory and ability to keep up with Marui's orders.

Marui blinked before smiling again, "Two slices for the cheesecake, medium for the parfait, and small for the crepe please…oh, and I'll have Charles Grey for a drink."

Ryouko nodded in confirmation before turning to the others, "May I take your orders or will you have the same?"

There was a slight pause before the other Regulars scanned the menu and made their orders.

Jackal smiled, "I'll just have some cappuccino please."

"Give me that chocolate fudge cream pie, pancakes with maple syrup, and lemonade." Kirihara demanded with a smirk.

Niou smirked, "I want that Maid's Parfait in large, and iced tea."

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses and answered politely, "I'll have the same but only in medium."

When it came to the last three, there was a slight pause again.

"What dish would you recommend that is not a pastry or sweets?" Yanagi asked.

Ryouko blinked but replied blankly, "If this is your first time in Café Gardenia and you like a dish not too sweet, then I would recommend the pastas. The American Carbonara, in particular, is what I would personally recommend together with French Bread in order to balance the strong flavor.

"If you would like something that is not too heavy on the stomach, I recommend the Maid's Parfait or the Butler's Sundae which could be modified depending on the main ingredient that you would like to include. If you insist on avoiding anything sweet, then the last option would be the curry bread."

Marui's ears perked up and he spoke confusedly, "Wait a minute, back up. I haven't heard of this Curry Bread as part of the menu."

Ryouko explained, "It has been added to the menu just yesterday together with Lady Red Chocolate Mousse Cake and Little Earl Grey Tea. The Curry Bread has three types: Regular, Sweet, and Dark."

Marui grinned, "Is that new cake and tea good?"

The girl paused and the boys noted her hesitation with slight interest, since she held such unfaltering confidence until now.

"They are good enough for our Head Chef to acknowledge them and include in his menu. However, I would suggest you not to take too much of the cake since it is mixed with a special red wine. The tea is actually just normal Earl Grey Tea brewed with honey."

Kirihara gaped, "A cake baked with wine?!"

"…Yes."

Yanagi nodded and closed his menu, "I'll have the Italian Spaghetti with the French Bread, and jasmine tea for drinks."

"…I'll just have the cinnamon croissant and some green tea." Sanada replied sternly.

Yukimura tilted his head at Ryouko who looked at him with a raised brow before her eyes widened. The young man smiled radiantly as if he figured out some kind of secret and Niou grimaced.

"_Oh no," _he thought, _"here comes another fan girl…"_

Most of the others shared his sentiments but were astonished when no squeals or shrill cheers erupted from the young girl.

"No wonder you and your uniforms were familiar. This might be late but I welcome you to Café Gardenia, Kings of Rikkaidai."

Yukimura smiled wider, "Thank you…Ryouko-san."

No one other than Yanagi, Sanada, Niou, and Ryouko noticed his suspicious pause.

He gently gathered all the menus and placed them aside, "I'll have the American Carbonara with some of that Little Earl Grey. I'd like to have one of each kind of curry bread. Could you make each in the smallest possible size?"

She bowed, "I understand. Your orders will be served in ten minutes. If you would please excuse me…"

She turned and walked away towards the kitchen while never once looking back at them.

Niou whistled, "Nice, she didn't fall for Yukimura immediately. That means she won't become a fan girl."

Yukimura raised a brow, "What am I? A tester and detector…?"

"_Puri~_"

At that moment, Kota was passing by while carrying a pitcher of water with one hand and a tray with glasses on the other. Marui immediately grabbed his arm to stop him from going far.

"Hey, watch it…! Broken things get deducted from our paychecks, you know." Kota whined.

"Kota-san, was that girl a newbie? How old is she?" Marui asked.

Kota blinked before his eyes widened in realization, "Oh, you mean Ryouko-chan?"

Marui nodded and Kota smiled, "Yup, she's our Rookie and our youngest worker. She's 13-years old."

"Isn't she too young to work in an accomplished establishment?" Yanagi asked.

Kota shrugged, "Our Director permits any worker to apply with the youngest age of 13. Soma was the one who recommended her. Apparently, he babysat Ryouko-chan when he met her family in America. He's also dating her cousin right now and that's how he referred the café when Ryouko-chan was looking for a job."

Marui and Jackal gaped when he heard his words.

Kirihara furrowed his brows in confusion, "Who's Soma?"

Marui ignored him and grabbed Kota's shoulders, "What did you say?! Soma-san has a girlfriend?! Our resident loner has a girlfriend?!"

"Of all the things I said, that's what you got? Quiet down or you'll get the Death God Glare." Kota deadpanned.

Yukimura chuckled before asking, "Is she from around here?"

"Ryouko-chan, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Nope, she lives in Tokyo; but since she was urgently looking for a job, she accepted the offer here."

Yagyuu smiled, "She must be quite a hardworking girl."

Kota laughed, "You have no idea. Soma tells us she's been through a lot and, boy, she is talented in many things! She's polite too and pretty cute. She'll be the iconic Kuudere Maid of Café Gardenia soon, and Soma will have a hard time keeping admirers at bay."

"FUJIKI…! WHAT DID I SAY?!"

Kota flinched, "Yes, Ma'am! I'm on my way, Ma'am!"

He then excused himself and got to work again as he dashed away from the table.

.

.

.

Ryouko expertly balanced four trays on each of her arms as the two on each of her hands were on top of one another while there were two on each of her upper arms. She also balanced another tray on her head and strode carefully towards the designated table.

When she reached them, the ones occupying the table looked at her with surprised yet impressed eyes.

She slid the trays on her right hand carefully first and laid them individually. She did the same with the other trays silently and placed the dishes on their respective person.

She placed a cup in front of Jackal, "One cappuccino…"

Next was Niou and Yagyuu, "Two Maid's Parfaits, one large and the other medium, and two iced teas."

Then Kirihara, "One chocolate fudge cream pie, a plate of pancakes with maple syrup, and a glass of lemonade."

She turned to Sanada, "One cinnamon croissant and cup of green tea."

Then to Yanagi, "A plate of Italian Spaghetti with French Bread and jasmine tea…"

She paused slightly when she got to Yukimura, "American Carbonara and Little Earl Grey with three curry breads…"

When she turned to Marui, she laid out the orders gracefully in front of him.

"Two slices of strawberry cheesecake, three blueberry muffins, a medium Maid's Parfait, vanilla creampuffs, two chocolate croissants with whipped cream, a small strawberry and banana crepe, and Charles Grey Tea…"

The Rikkai Regulars stared at her as she collected all the trays after placing all the orders down on the table. She also collected the menu and placed them on top of the trays. She stared at the table before looking at them.

"Will there be any follow-up orders?" she asked blankly.

Yukimura blinked, "Ah, no…we're fine, thank you."

Ryouko bowed one last time before excusing herself and walking away without looking back like before.

Niou shook his head, "If I was impressed before, I'm _really _impressed now."

Yanagi smiled in approval, "I expected at least one error or mix-up due to the number of orders and the fact that she was new. I'm quite impressed that she did not make a mistake nor did she even shake or trip in her strides."

Kirihara was still gaping, "She was carrying the trays on top of one another."

Yukimura chuckled, "Oh well, let's just eat."

As if a switch was turned on, Marui and Kirihara immediately dug in. They were still eating neatly but the pace they went with was inhuman as they practically inhaled the food. The others just shook their heads at them as they ate their own food silently and in a calmer pace.

Meanwhile, Ryouko went to the counter and approached Soma who was staring at her when she approached the Rikkai table. She nodded silently and he nodded back before handing over her phone.

"Licca printed out the music sheets and was wondering what kind of accompaniment you would need." He said.

Ryouko tilted her head, "I need someone on the piano, drums, and bass. I'll take care of the lead and vocals. Oh, but we might as well add someone with a violin for the backgrounds."

Soma nodded, "In that case, we're ready. It's already 6:55PM so try to vocalize if you need time."

Ryouko nodded silently as she attached her earphones and listened to the recorded acoustic cover of her song.

Back to the Rikkai Regulars, they were just finishing up their drinks as they waited for the supposed performance that Marui wanted to watch. Some of the employees were already setting up the stage and testing the sound system. When the clock at the counter struck seven, a girl with shoulder-length orange hair tied in twin braids stepped on stage and approached the microphone at the stand.

She smiled, "Thank you for waiting, everyone. For those of you who are new, I am Takeda Hibari. We are now commencing the evening performance for the day which is led by our youngest and latest employee, Ryouko. We hope you enjoy!"

The café erupted in welcoming applause and some people stepped on stage just as Hibari exited. As the Regulars expected after the announcement, Ryouko sat on the stool at the center with the microphone stand at the front. Kota approached their table to get a good view.

"Kota-san, who are the other performers aside from the new girl…?" Kirihara asked.

His senpais glared at him for being rude but decided to just sigh in defeat in the end when they got ignored.

"The one on the piano is Soma, the guy on the drums is Brendan, the girl holding the bass guitar is Licca, and the one holding up a violin is Karel." Kota answered with a smile.

Niou smirked, "_Puri~ _all of you have foreign blood or something?"

Kota shrugged, "Most of us at least. As far as I know, I'm purely Japanese."

"Shush!" Marui said, waving a hand off to them as a sign to keep quiet.

The lights of the chandeliers dimmed and a spotlight was focused on Ryouko. For a moment, Ryouko tested the microphone by tapping it lightly. She looked over her shoulder to exchange glances with the others who nodded at her encouragingly. She turned back ahead and took a deep breath.

_**{Play "Taiyou no Uta" as you read for better experience. XD!}**_

She readied her fingers and stared at the strings. She saw Soma waiting for her first note and she mentally counted to three before strumming as she practiced for years. She repeated the pattern of notes together with Soma for at least three times before the violin, bass, and drums joined in.

There was a hanging note from all instruments before Ryouko's guitar rang out again. She closed her eyes and started to sing, managing to impress her audience with her well-trained voice.

_**Furuete iru watashi no te ni**_

_(Having touched my quivering hands)_

_**Hajimete kimi ga furete**_

_(For the first time,)_

_**Yasashii kimochi atataka se ni**_

_(Of this gentleness and warm feeling)_

_**Yatto kizuitanda**_

_(I've finally realized them)_

Ryouko opened her eyes in a dazed manner and stared at her guitar strings as the violin, drums, and bass were included into the music again.

_**Tozashita mado akereba**_

_(If the tightly shut windows were opened,)_

_**Atarashii kaze ga fuita**_

_(A new wind will blow)_

The drums started to beat strongly and Ryouko strummed her strings harder, until the music entered a slight pause before ringing out in full power with the chorus which was sung by Ryouko who held her head up high with her topaz full of emotion together with the song.

_**Waratte naite kimi to deaete**_

_(Smiling, crying, meeting you by chance,)_

_**Mieru sekai was kagayaki dashita**_

_(The world I see becomes radiant.)_

_**Himawari yureru taiyou no shita de**_

_(A sunflower swaying beneath the sun,)_

_**Kanjite ita kaze wo kimi wo…**_

_(Having felt the gentle breeze with you...)_

The music rang resoundingly within the café and the audience became entranced with the performance as they were amazed to witness the musical talent of a 13-year-old girl.

"She has talent, but still a bit rough around the edges as an amateur performer." Yagyuu commented.

Niou smirked, "It's always nice and cool to see a young girl expertly playing a guitar."

Sanada frowned sternly, "Don't make a move on a 13-year-old, Niou."

Niou turned to him, "Don't worry. I like the girl in a respectable way. It's not every day we meet a female that doesn't swoon at the sight of Yukimura or any one of us, so I'm just gonna befriend her if anything. Besides, she's interesting."

Yukimura leaned his chin on his palm as he listened to his teammates talk while paying attention to the performance silently.

_**Shinjiru koto mayou koto mo**_

_(To believe, even to hesitate)_

_**Tachidomaru koto mo, zenbu…**_

_(And even to stand still, all this…)_

_**Watashi ga ima koko de ikiteru**_

_(The self that is living here now)_

_**Kotae kamoshirenai**_

_(Might be the answer)_

Ryouko shook her head slightly with her eyes closed as if in slight denial. Her topaz eyes trailed around the café and paused at Rikkai's table. She made the briefest eye contact with Yukimura who blinked in shock as he saw them sparkle in emotion.

_**Monokuro no mainichi ga**_

_(To the monochrome days,)_

_**Irozuite yuku you ni**_

_(It's like adding color to it.)_

Ryouko leaned back slightly before she leaned closer to the microphone with her eyes shut tightly as if desperately trying to remember something while keeping unshed tears inside.

_**Waratte naite kimi to deaete**_

_(Smiling, crying, meeting you by chance,)_

_**Tsuzuku mirai wa kagayaite ita**_

_(The continuous future has sparkled.)_

_**Himawari yureru taiyou no shita de**_

_(A sunflower swaying beneath the sun,)_

_**Watashi no mama, ashita wo utau yo…**_

_(As I have been, tomorrow I'll sing…)_

The music continued to get stronger and emotional as a prelude to the incoming bridge. The sound of a violin became more pronounced that must have been produced by the background as an after-effect. Although originally uninterested, Sanada suddenly felt compelled to observe Ryouko as she strummed her strings gracefully and paused at the right times of the piece.

Ryouko's voice became calmer yet it somehow carried more prominent emotions as if she was musing.

_**Kagiri aru hibi wo**_

_(Days without end)_

_**Tomarenai jikan wo**_

_(And time that never stops)_

Topaz eyes directed their gaze slightly above as if in wonder and question towards the heavens, before she slowly closed her eyes as she sang.

_**Doredake aiseru ka na?**_

_(I wonder how much can we love?)_

_**Aiseru yo ne?**_

_(We can love, right?)_

Her eyes slowly opened and Sanada took that time to look at them.

_**Kimi ga ireba, hikari sae mo…**_

_(If you are here, even light will come…)_

He found his own eyes widening as he saw slit pupils when her eyes snapped open with demand.

_**Sorasanai de!**_

_(Don't turn away!)_

Their almost non-existent eye contact broke as Ryouko turned away just as she pulled back from the microphone and the music came to a hanging note again. Her guitar took a duet with Karel's violin as her voice took a softer tone as if to whisper gently as she sang with a small serene smile and half-lidded eyes.

_**Waratte naite kimi to deaete**_

_(Smiling, crying, meeting you by chance,)_

_**Tsuzuku mirai wa kagayaite ita**_

_(The continuous future has sparkled.)_

The other instruments reunited with the strums of her guitar and the flow of the violin.

_**Himawari yureru taiyou no shita de**_

_(A sunflower swaying beneath the sun,)_

_**Watashi no mama, ashita wo…**_

_(As I have been, tomorrow…)_

The small smile turned wider into an encouraging one as her eyes shone with mixed emotions of bittersweet delight, and her fingers strummed much faster as her voice grew firmer.

"_**Arigatou" tsutaetai ima nara ieru yo**_

_(I want to say "Thank you!" if only you're here)_

_**Sugoshita kisetsu mo, wasure wa shinai yo**_

_(The seasons that have long passed, I won't forget them)_

_**Himawari yureru taiyou no shita de**_

_(A sunflower swaying beneath the sun,)_

_**Watashi no uta kimi wo terasu yo**_

_(My song will shine for you.)_

_**Watashi no mama…**_

_(As I have been…)_

_**Kimi wo…kimi wo**_

_(With you…with you…)_

The music went on as a prelude to an end and Ryouko just went along with the music until the drums made their slowing final beats together with the last sustaining note of her guitar, the bass, and the violin. When even that sound faded away, Ryouko's head rose from its slight bow as various cheers and applause erupted all around.

Ryouko's eyes looked around to see that she and her co-workers had gained a standing ovation for their performance. Just as she stood up, her slit pupils returned back to normal and a hand patted her head for a brief moment. She looked up to see Soma giving her a small smile, which she returned ever so slightly.

The boys bowed while the girls curtsied, and the applause grew louder as the chandeliers regained their former radiance as the spotlight turned off.

Lindow leaned towards Sakuya's ear and whispered with a proud smile, "We should recommend her personally to the Doc. I'm sure Sis is already on it, but I really wanna brag."

Sakuya just smiled at him before shaking her head, though she agreed inwardly.

Just as the applause faded, everyone else went back to work. Sakuya walked back towards the counter and found the Rikkai Regulars waiting there. She smiled apologetically for the delay and went to process their bills.

"Does any of you have a Cradle Card?" she asked with a professional smile.

Marui and Jackal handed their cards together with the cash for their meals, and Sakuya took them gently as she processed both of their purchases to be deducted from their monthly subscription payment. She nodded at them thankfully and returned their cards after receiving the payment.

Marui smiled at her, "Sakuya-san, right…?"

Sakuya raised a brow but nodded.

Marui tilted his head, "The song that Ryouko-chan sang…is it an old song? I haven't heard it before."

Sakuya chuckled, "She composed it herself so it's no wonder you haven't."

"Eh?! She composed that song on her own?!" Kirihara exclaimed.

Sanada glared at him sternly for being loud and he immediately shrunk back in fear.

Sakuya continued to type into the touch-screen register, "Apparently, Ryouko-chan's mother was a musician and she discovered her musical talent when she was 4-years-old. She practiced whenever she can after that."

She finished processing the other bills and the rest of the Regulars paid for their respective meals. Sakuya bade them farewell with a smile.

Yukimura paused when his eyes fell upon the bell at the door of the veranda. Jackal noticed him staring at it and smiled.

"It's for customers who want to express satisfaction for the services instead of just giving tips. The Director uses them to evaluate the employees' individual performances."

Yukimura turned to him before walking towards the bell. His teammates waited for him and he tugged at the rope of the bell with a pleased smile. Everyone turned their gazes to their direction due to the chiming of the bell.

Ryouko met the soft and amused gaze of ocean blue eyes with her innocent topaz ones. She did not know how to react so she just stared right back for a moment. Remembering what the bell signified, she then bowed deeply towards the Rikkai Regulars in appreciation. Yukimura smiled wider at her before he let go of the bell and led his teammates to the exit. Some of the Regulars also glanced at her and nodded in acknowledgement.

Marui saluted to her with two fingers, "See ya later, Ryouko-chan!"

Then they were off.

Ryouko felt a pat on the back when she stood up straight. She looked up to see Tsubaki wearing a neutral expression though her eyes gleamed in appraisal.

She looked at her, "A bell on your first day, huh? Not bad, Rookie."

Ryouko just nodded slightly.

Tsubaki smirked before handing Ryouko some papers, "Here are the things you requested."

The young girl bowed, "Thank you very much."

"I have something else to talk to you about. Come to my office once your shift is over and after you changed."

.

.

.

"You want me…to sing on the radio?"

As she was instructed, Ryouko came to Tsubaki's office after her shift. When she entered, she saw Hibari there as well and wearing an excited smile on her face. Tsubaki gestured for her to sit on the other chair across from Hibari.

Tsubaki immediately got to business as she asked Ryouko whether she wanted to make use of her musical talent.

Hibari smiled encouragingly at her, "Just like the new tradition you made with Tatsumi in contributing desserts, your efforts for singing in our radio channel will be rewarded. I will monitor your efforts, and Soma mentioned that you have a workshop at home."

Ryouko nodded, "It's actually an abandoned temple already so I made use of it as a workshop of sorts, but why are you asking about that?"

Tsubaki cut in, "I'm going to have Soma send some musical equipment you could use for your composing. Hibari and I were hoping that you could turn that workshop of yours into a recording studio with Soma's help if you would accept this offer. The studio would also have immediate connection to the radio channel so that if we go live, you could just stay at home while singing your song."

Ryouko remained silent for a while as she looked down on her lap in thought.

"Of course, if you're worried about the attention you'll gain, you could always use a pseudonym."

She looked up and saw the two older women smiling at her reassuringly.

Ryouko nodded, "In that case, I accept."

At that moment, Echizen Ryouko unknowingly entangled herself to some people with her prowess in music.

* * *

"Seiichi, for what reasons did you find it necessary to ring that bell?"

"_Ara~_ Renji, don't tell me you didn't notice?"

"It depends what we are talking about here."

Yukimura Seiichi just chuckled knowingly. As per usual, the Three Demons of Rikkai were left last as they walked back home. Their teammates went separate way and the three of them always end up being last in going home together. As the Data Master inquired him regarding his previous actions, Sanada remained silent but listened attentively in the slightest interest.

The Child of God looked at his two friends with a sly glint in his eyes, "It actually started when she hesitated at that time when Marui asked about the new dishes that was placed on the menu."

Yanagi nodded in understanding and Yukimura continued to explain as they walk.

"I've noticed that all the dishes in the menu were high-class cuisines that could only be made by an extremely gifted chef; yet the new additions were quite simple which then made me suspicious. According to how she spoke, it was proven that the Head Chef did not make it if he had to acknowledge it.

"Only one thing was special about these new dishes: a secret homemade ingredient. She said that the cake had a _special _red wine in it and honey was inside the Earl Grey Tea. I tasted each of the curry breads: the Regular was homemade curry, the Sweet had chocolate in it, and the Dark had coffee. Although delicious and pleasant, these dishes seemed too simple and homemade to be considered of the same caliber as the other dishes on the menu.

"Besides that, isn't it too coincidental that there would be a new menu just as the café gained a new employee?"

Yanagi smiled, "As expected of you, Seiichi. I did notice that one factor as well, but was quite unsure."

Yukimura's smile widened, "It gave me one conclusion that Ryouko-san made those meals, and it gave me proof when I noted her hesitation.

"The fact that she could serve tables like an experienced waitress and cook well enough to be acknowledged calls for a job well done, don't you think? Not to mention the fact that she is only thirteen and lives on another district but still came here to work for whatever personal reasons she may have."

At that moment, there was silence reigning between the Three Demons. This time, Sanada surprisingly broke the silence.

"I suppose you both noticed her eyes change as she performed as well."

Yanagi nodded, "It's an interesting and unique trait. I have to admit that. Did you both notice her nametag?"

Sanada crossed his arms and looked away, while Yukimura just closed his eyes and chuckled.

That was enough of a response for Yanagi Renji, the Data Master.

Who would have thought that they would meet the lost legacy of Echizen Nanjirou in a mere sweets shop like Café Gardenia?

_Echizen Ryouko…_

* * *

Ryouko sighed and plopped down on her bed after finishing her homework. Her Himalayan cat, Karupin, cuddled to her side. She absently petted the soft fur of the feline. She looked at the time on the wall clock and sighed dejectedly.

10:56PM…

"_Should I…give up? He doesn't seem to plan on replying at all, but I…"_ Her thoughts started to trail off as her twin topaz orbs slowly started to close tiredly.

"_No, I can't fall asleep yet!"_

She abruptly sat up and ended up startling Karupin who looked up at her before settling down on the warmth of her mistress' bed. The young girl looked at the cuddling cat and turned to the wall clock again. She closed her eyes in defeat, feeling extreme fatigue taking over, as she removed her white ribbon and placed it on the nightstand. She turned off her lamp and buried herself in the blankets.

"Good night, Karupin." She whispered.

"_Meow~_"

For now, she will let her body sleep and just see for herself in the morning whether she still has a best friend or not.

.

.

.

The next morning, Echizen Ryouko smiled so radiantly and had to hold back a huge squeal as she clenched her phone to her chest after reading a certain message that was sent at 11:45PM.

_**Subject: Welcome Back!**_

_**Sorry for the long wait, I didn't know what to say to you after so long.**_

_**I'm glad you're back! I missed you too, more than you'll ever know. I hope we meet again soon, and as long as we continue to play tennis, I'm sure that day will come. That's why I hope you haven't given up on it even after all the pain it must've caused you.**_

_**Don't apologize, because I never hated or blamed you for the loss of contact.**_

_**Thank you for coming back, Youko-chan! Don't lose my number this time. Hehe…**_

_**From: Kura-chan**_

Ryouko smiled sincerely as she closed her eyes in relief.

"_Maybe Japan holds the hope to give me back what I lost after all…"_

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my god! This chapter reached 47 pages and approximately 22,100+ words! Then again, this contained a lot of characters to introduce to Ryouko.**_

_**I'll notify everyone regarding my format: I'm imitating EmSAh since her format seems much more organized. Here's how it goes (this is purely her explanation):**_

_**Three dots are equal to slight timeskips (but most probably same setting or PoV), two are change of PoVs, and one means flashes of memories but not a complete flashback. The line breaks are for scene changes and for events that happen far away but at the same timeline as the previous scene. All bold only sentences are phone calls. Bold and italic portions without a dot at the beginning and end are messages; if they are centered, they are lyrics. **_

_**Anyway, I want you guys to take note of the weirdness in Ryouko's eyes: the way the pupils turn to slits and then normal. This is important because it would be the main clue to the conflict of this story which is *SPOILER* her identity crisis. I think it's pretty obvious who were the four love interests that I told you to watch out for last chapter…now that I think about it, it's technically five if you get my drift. Ah, this would be so much drama when it comes to romance…! I just hope I could pull it off! XD!**_

_**Regarding Ryoga being Nanjirou's biological son, it has been proven at the New Prince of Tennis Manga at Chapter 113 from Ryoga's flashback that he was Nanjirou's son from a previous relationship and that his mother died. If you want more information, I suggest you read NPoT. In this story, I'm going to reveal the relationship between Ryoga and Ryouko little by little until we get to the movie "Two Samurai: The First Game".**_

_**For goodness sake, please review! Seriously, I'm working my ass off! I just want a little attention! *sob***_

_**Hehe…just kidding! Review if you want but no pressure! I would greatly appreciate it. No flames though! If you don't like how it's going, then stop reading!**_

_**PLEASE R&amp;R!**_

**DISCLAIMER(S):**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis or Gods Eater Burst.**

**I also do not own the songs "Taiyou no Uta" by Erika Sawajiri/Kaoru Amane and "Make You Free" by Hisoca.**


	5. 4th Set

**Prince of Tennis:**

"**Fearless: The Samurai Maiden"**

_~~~4__TH__ SET~~~_

_The Man Who Was Called Viper! The Maiden Who Was Called Prince!_

* * *

Ryuuzaki Sumire grinned as she walked towards the tennis courts with the Tennis Captain and Vice-Captain in tow.

The latter two wondered why she was in such a good mood to the extent that was practically humming. They concluded that it must be because the rookie she had her eye on managed to get into the competition, but this seemed a bit too much.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, are you really that excited to see him compete?" Oishi asked.

Sumire's grin widened, "I'm not as excited to see him play as much as I look forward to the time that he sees the board with his name on it."

"Eh…?"

She turned to Tezuka, "Did you post the board already? When did you prepare it?"

Tezuka paused before speaking, "I already prepared it earlier this morning."

She looked at her watch to see that it was already 6:14AM. She took a refreshing deep breath and counted the seconds in her head while Tezuka and Oishi just stared at her.

"It would be around this time now…" Sumire muttered with her Cheshire Grin.

The other two exchanged suspicious glances before turning their gazes ahead on the courts. Just before they turned a corner, Sumire halted which made them pause in their steps as well. They saw her looking at her watch again.

"3…2…1…and…!"

At her signal and when the clock struck 6:15AM, they heard a scream as if in a horror movie.

Sumire just snickered amusedly as she resumed walking to the courts while Tezuka and Oishi followed in slight anticipation.

.

.

"_You have got to be kidding me…"_

That was the first thought that came to her mind when she came earlier for morning practice.

Echizen Ryouko had quite an uneventful week after the fiasco with the 2nd Years. She also seemed to have attracted moderate interest from the Regulars, and she respected them personally at least. When weekends came, she helped Soma out in setting up the recording studio at the abandoned temple. She tested it with another original song, and when it came out great enough, she submitted a recording to the main archive of the Third Unit.

When Monday came, she decided to come earlier than anyone else and it turned out that she came so early that there was barely another person in school.

As she walked nearer to the courts, she saw the accursed board that would declare her fate.

The verdict…?

Well, let's just say that Lady Luck sure likes to mess with her in this game called Life.

"_This cannot be happening…! Why…why…why is my name on that…that thing?!"_

Ryouko stared in horrified shock and disbelief at the white board that was also the scoring board for the Monthly Ranking Tournament of Seigaku. In front, there was a desk and two chairs prepared for the designated scorer.

Her tennis bag dropped on the ground to her left as she fell on her knees with her hands gripping on the edge of the wooden desk. She really wanted to crawl under a rock, dig a hole, bury herself, and just cry to her death until everything was over. She rested her left forearm on the table and plopped her head face down on the desk while her right hand clenched into a fist as it started hammering the table.

"_I thought for sure I could get away! I thought the Captain disliked me enough not to trust me with such a position! Ah, I don't want this!"_

At the thought of the attention she will get, she pounded harder on the table before she paused and raised her head calmly with her eyes closed. She covered her face with her hands, unaware of three people staring at her because of her slight turmoil.

"No, no…I was just imagining things! I'll count to three and my name will disappear. It will be replaced with someone else's in a blink. 1, 2, 3…!"

She removed her hands from her face and opened her topaz eyes to look at the board again, only to shake her head furiously in denial as she stood up. She pointed accusingly at the white board.

She glared menacingly, "This is just a dream! A nightmare that I will wake up from! You will disappear from my sight, and I'll find myself on my bed with my cat in my room! You—"

Her sentence got cut off with a yelp when she felt a pinch to her side. She jumped away and held the sore spot as she turned her angry and startled gaze to the offender.

She found herself looking back at the extremely entertained gaze of Ryuuzaki Sumire.

The Tennis Coach laughed, "Only you would mourn and curse the fact that you got into the Ranking Tournament."

Ryouko stared angrily at her and pointed an accusing finger as she spoke in a calm yet ominous tone.

"This is your fault! I wouldn't even want to join the club if it wasn't for that bet, which I would've won if not for your granddaughter making me late!" she stated.

Sumire poked the disguised girl on the forehead, "But you _didn't _win, so you have to join! The fact of the matter is that you have to play in this tournament, because you were chosen personally by the Captain; and we both know you're not unsportsman enough to lose on purpose."

Ryouko glared until she calmed down enough to revert back to her blank expression. She took her tennis bag and walked away without a second glance.

"Hey, Ryouma…!"

Ryouko paused and spoke, "I get it. There's nothing I can do about it, so I'll just try my best to win."

With not another word, she walked towards the clubroom to get changed and failed to notice the other two witnesses to the scene.

Tezuka watched the Freshman with the sharp eyes of a hawk as if trying to peel every single layer until he finds the core of all mysteries. He stared so intently until the door to the clubroom closed and removed Echizen Ryouma from sight.

.

.

.

"_Though I made such a bold declaration, Seigaku is still one of the best and Otou-sama learned from here personally under Sumire-dono. Not to mention Okaa-sama declined music scholarships to learn tennis here."_

After her slight outburst that morning, Ryouko just turned back to normal. She felt the piercing stare of Tezuka Kunimitsu, and guessed that he must have seen the incident but she did not notice with her guard down. The same could be said from the fleeting glances by Oishi Shuichirou.

Now, it was afternoon practice.

However, this time around, it is the start of the Ranking Tournament.

Ryouko closed her eyes in contemplation, _"I said I'd do my best and I will, but I'm not sure if I can really win. Either way, it's an advantageous situation. If I win, I'll just stay out of the way and do my job. If I lose, then I'll avoid the attention."_

Her ears picked up conversation from the Freshman Trio, and she felt a stronger presence nearby but chose to keep silent.

"Ah, Ryouma-kun…!"

She simply continued her leisure pace and did not reply, but she did give them an acknowledging nod.

"Ryouma-kun, we're cheering for you!" Kachirou encouraged.

Katsuo joined in, "We're counting on you to beat that Regular Member!"

Just then, they all heard a hiss nearby which prompted Ryouko to finally open her eyes.

A few meters in front of them and to Ryouko's right, Kaidoh Kaoru sat on the grass with an annoyed expression and his eyes closed.

"Hey, you Freshmen…" he muttered with his deep voice.

The Freshmen Trio stiffened up in attention while Ryouko just continued to observe Kaidoh at the corner of her eyes.

Kaidoh continued, "Watch what you say. Now get lost!"

"_H-Hai…!_"

The three of them ran past Ryouko who still stood by as she kept staring at Kaidoh. The 2nd Year Regular met her gaze with his own snake-like eyes.

"_Oi_…"

Ryouko turned her head fully to him, "_Hai…?_"

"Aren't you a Freshman too?"

"_Hai_, I am going now."

She walked ahead with the same leisure pace as she ignored the pointed stare behind her. She was not particularly fond of snakes, but this one is an entirely different level. Her lips tugged into a smirk as she took out her phone and attached the earphones to listen to some music for a bit of relaxation. She found an isolated place to make a few sets of stretches for the rest of her free time.

After a few more minutes, the tournament officially began and she found herself walking back inside the courts.

Ryouko knew that countless pairs of eyes were watching her as she stepped past the fences with her eyes closed as she carried her red racket in her right hand with the left one in her pocket. The Freshman Trio approached her again from the right but she ignored it.

"Echizen…!" Horio called.

"It's almost time. Good luck, we'll be cheering for you." Katsuo stated.

Horio looked to the side together with the other two as they saw the upperclassmen looking their way.

"Look, even the upperclassmen are interested."

"Horio-kun…" she muttered.

"Eh…?"

"Step aside. Kaidoh-senpai is coming in."

She was right, and when the trio saw this, they immediately took several steps back. Kaidoh glared at them nonetheless before he turned his gaze to Ryouko. She returned it with her own fiery gaze as they entered a heated stare-off.

After a while, Kaidoh broke the contact by turning to walk away while Ryouko just stared blankly at his slouched figure. When she found nothing more interesting to catch her attention, she found a bench to sit on and tied her shoelaces more securely.

"_Let the games begin!"_

.

.

.

"GAME WON BY ECHIZEN: 5-0!"

Ryouko stared blankly across the court with not a drop of sweat on her skin. Her breathing was calm and even as she isolated herself from the world for a moment of solitude with her mind. She felt that familiar stares of an audience as she played, but her focus detected that piercing stare observing her from the back.

She had learned to get used to it fairly quick, but she still noted it by instinct.

Tezuka Kunimitsu watched the form of Echizen Ryouma, his thoughts regarding the progress of said Freshman concealed by his stoic mask. His sharp eyes registered every movement, and at the back of his mind, he acknowledged the skill within the youth as his arms remained crossed sternly.

He heard footsteps come from his left and he turned his head to see Coach Ryuuzaki.

"He must make you worried." She said with a casual smile.

"No, not really." He replied emotionlessly.

She stepped beside him as they both turned their attention to the match. Sumire smirked when she saw Ryouko completely calm yet still ready for battle.

At the call, another rally began.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, what is this about a bet?"

Sumire chuckled, "Ryouma actually wasn't planning to join the club when he came here to Japan. He desperately wanted to avoid attention, but his natural talent in many things still manages to both interest and threatens his peers.

"Not to mention the fact that he distanced himself from tennis for two whole years."

Tezuka blinked in surprise and looked at her confusedly, "Two years?"

"He…went through a painful ordeal. I'm actually quite glad that tennis was important enough for him to maintain the strength to play, but everything was never the same ever since then. That's why he isolated himself a lot, and avoided the spotlight of competitions."

They both heard the referee called the match 0-30.

Tezuka turned his gaze back to the court, "Can such halfhearted play be enough for him to win then?"

"His lineage will do the talking for him. Though it's been two years, the instincts he built up ever since he could hold a racket never faded. More than that, Ryouma is still trying to look for _something_ every time he plays and he might not even know it."

Tezuka remained silent as he watched the Freshman settle the match with a resounding smash on the opponent's court.

"GAME SET! WON BY ECHIZEN: 6-0!"

Tezuka placed his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away. He paused when he noted that Sumire was still staring proudly at the courts.

"It seems you're hoping for _something_ as well, Ryuuzaki-sensei." He stated bluntly.

She smirked, "I guess I am. I'm hoping that whatever he's looking for could be found here, and he can finally play his true tennis."

Tezuka said nothing any further as he walked ahead with his mind swarming with thoughts of Echizen Ryouma.

"_Is he…being held back by something?"_

For an instant, his eyes instinctively trailed to his left elbow and his expression hardened sternly at the thought of an unpleasant reminder.

"_Whatever it may be, it seems we both have something to conquer."_

Unknown to Tezuka, twin topaz orbs followed his retreating figure. A pair of pupils turned to slits with foreign emotion before they turned to normal.

* * *

"Soma-kun, what's wrong? You seem anxious."

A young man with platinum blonde hair turned to the pleasant feminine voice that called him, and he acknowledged the speaker with a nod. Meino Nanako sat beside him as they prepared for another lecture in class that would not start until ten minutes.

Soma just leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms as he looked down on his desk.

"Today…is the first day of Seigaku's Ranking Tournament." He stated.

Nanako smiled and nodded, "Yes, Ryouko-chan did tell me about it last night."

"…"

"Is there a problem?"

"…She's gonna be so pissed once she sees her name on that board."

She chuckled, "There's no doubt she's going to be chosen, but even without her admitting it, she probably really wants to play in the competition."

Soma sighed, "That might be the slight problem: she won't admit it. She's still being held back by her past, and maybe even by her current tennis."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryouko is going to play with a team now. I'm sure that if she intends to keep winning, it would be sometime soon when she encounters the greatest hurdle of trying to get back what she lost."

"…You mean her true tennis?"

Soma closed his eyes gravely, "If she wants to keep playing, she needs to realize one thing first…and it won't be an easy road. After all, her scars have lasted for two years since that day and she would have to confront it again."

Nanako looked outside the window to their left and her dark blue softened in sadness.

"I hope…she remains strong. I'm sure her mother and father will look after her."

"…I do too."

* * *

Ryouko approached the scorer's desk which was currently being occupied by Oishi. The 3rd Year Regular looked up and she met his gaze with her usual blank expression.

"D Block, Echizen Ryouma: 6-0."

Oishi turned to the board with a black marker and wrote the score.

"_Yosh_, okay!" he said.

With a respectful tilt of her head, Ryouko turned and walked away for a break. It is now the time for lunch and she plans to spend it alone. The clubroom will not be an option because she knew the Freshman Trio will be there, and as she had said, she wanted to be alone. She already got her _bento _before submitting her score anyway.

_**{Translation: bento = lunch box/lunch pack}**_

She really dislikes company, and she is starting to dislike this day.

The only positive thing is that this is the most time she has been playing tennis ever since two years ago.

Her eyes hardened at the reminder, _"Two years ago…on that day when I lost hope on everything except for my little brother…when I felt so helpless and weak…when a part of me died and got replaced by a fake…"_

_**.**_

"_**Don't worry, Ryo-kun. Onee-chan will look after you from now on. That's the reason I was born first!"**_

"_**But I don't want Onee-chan to give up on tennis!"**_

"…_**I won't. As long as one of us is still playing, tennis will still be a part of us. We're Echizens!"**_

"_**Then, Onee-chan…once Ryoma is strong enough, we'll play together again?"**_

"…_**I promise."**_

_**.**_

She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice another person in front of her until they bumped into each other.

Taken aback, Ryouko stepped back and almost fell after losing her balance. However, a pale hand reached out and caught her arm before she could meet the ground.

Topaz eyes looked up to see the ever smiling face of Fuji Syuusuke.

"You seemed deep in thought. Try to be more careful and look where you walk." He told her gently.

She blinked, "My sincerest apologies, senpai. Thank you for catching me."

He chuckled, "No problem."

She nodded and stared at him for a moment until Fuji spoke again.

"By the way, what are you doing here? Where are your friends?"

"Friends…?" she echoed confusedly.

"You know…the trio that's always with you."

"…I'm sorry, but they are not my friends. They just keep clinging to me so they are mere acquaintances at most. I also wanted to eat lunch alone, so I'm trying to distance myself."

Fuji grinned, "You're so blunt."

"It's a gift and a curse. Then, please excuse me. I want to eat lunch and I still need to warm-up soon after that."

Ryouko bowed her head and stepped past the 3rd Year. However, she suddenly found herself being tugged by the wrist to a different direction. She looked up to see that Fuji was dragging her away from the courts with his sly smile.

He chuckled, "In that case, come with me. I know a good spot."

She found herself unable to protest. Her instincts told her that this guy is a force to reckon with, but plain out disobeying him when he clearly wants something will be suicide. Her instincts never failed her when it comes to judging people once first impressions have passed.

As such, her judgment came to this: Fuji Syuusuke is a sadist.

When he finally stopped, Ryouko found herself standing at the back of the school with trees and shrubs all around. What really caught her eye is the beautiful lake across them.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I found this place when I was trying to find a good landscape of the school."

She looked up at Fuji who tilted his head at her innocently. After a minute, she turned away and walked ahead to an open space that would give her a good view of the lake. Fuji followed her and sat beside her with his own lunch pack in hand. They opened their respective lunches and picked up their chopsticks.

"_Itadakimasu._"

At that, they both began to eat their lunches.

"Shouldn't you eat with your own friends, Fuji-senpai? I mean, won't the other Regulars wonder where you are?" Ryouko asked emotionlessly.

"I'll just brag to them that I managed to eat lunch with our resident Kuudere Rookie." Fuji replied, shrugging her tone off with his usual smile.

She blinked confusedly, "Kuudere Rookie…?"

He chuckled, "You're quite an icon among us, you know…especially after you complimented and insulted Tezuka to his face."

"…I was just telling the truth."

Fuji snickered at her serious tone as his smile widened into a grin. She frowned confusedly and just rolled her eyes as she continued to eat her lunch.

He waved her off, "Well, putting that aside, let's just say that I have a personal interest in you."

"I hope that doesn't mean you have a crush on me, senpai." She deadpanned.

Fuji's eyes snapped open at her statement before they closed again as he laughed softly.

"_He has a pleasant laugh." _Ryouko noted mentally.

He smiled at her, "You're really funny, Echizen."

She shrugged and Fuji continued to eat as well. For the rest of the time, there was just silence between them and Ryouko found her lunch break pleasant even if her original plan of spending it alone was spoiled. It seemed the 3rd Year Regular just wanted to observe her, and she could handle that.

She stared at Fuji's lunch and her eyes softened when she saw how…homey she felt as she stared at it. Fuji noticed her stare and grinned.

"You want some?" he offered.

She blinked and shook her head, "It's just been a while since I've seen a mother's homemade cooking."

"_Saa~ _how'd you know it was made by my mother? It could've been my elder sister."

"You have an elder sister?"

He nodded, "I'm the middle child with an elder sister and a younger brother."

Ryouko stared at him intently and Fuji met her stare silently. He was then caught off guard when the 1st Year suddenly gave him a sincere gentle smile that made him stare with wide eyes. She turned to the lake with that same soft expression, and Fuji could not bring himself to look away.

Whether because he was just curious or enchanted by the sudden change, he was not entirely sure about it.

"That's nice. From your tone, you seem to be a very good brother; both as elder and younger."

"Do you have siblings?" he asked curiously.

Ryouko turned back to him and her topaz eyes seem to gleam innocently, much to Fuji's amusement.

She replied softly, "Yes, two brothers. I'm also the middle child."

"Seems like your family line is completely secured with all the boys around." He teased.

Ryouko hummed in agreement until Fuji gave him one of his octopi in exchange for one of her fried shrimps, rendering her speechless. She looked up just as he took a bite of the shrimp together with some rice. She shook her head and ate the octopi she was traded with.

Fuji watched her with half-lidded eyes, _"You get more and more interesting, Echizen Ryouma…and I'm not even mentioning your tennis here yet."_

"Your own lunch tastes homemade too. Did your mother make it?" he asked.

Topaz eyes hardened and Fuji frowned, fearing that he might have asked something he should not have.

She replied blankly, "No, I made it. I'm orphaned. My younger brother and I live with my cousin, who is old enough to sign up as our guardian."

Fuji noticed that there was no mention of the elder brother, but decided not to ask and chose to change the subject instead. He decided he liked the smile of the rookie more, and he knows how to bring it out now.

He smiled wryly, "How old is your younger brother?"

Much to his relief and self-satisfaction, a small smile did appear as his companion replied.

"He's 6-years-old now."

"Ah, the energetic First Grader Stage…"

Ryouko chuckled and Fuji smiled at the pleasantly chiming sound.

"He is a handful but all younger siblings are, yet..."

"…yet we can't help but love and adore them for who they are." Fuji finished with a knowing grin.

She nodded in agreement as she shared a brief laugh with the 3rd Year.

After a while, they finished lunch and there was only 45 minutes left until their own matches for the Ranking Tournament begin again. Fuji stood up first when he saw Ryouko gazing at the lake and dusted his pants off. He offered a hand to his kouhai and pulled her up when she took it.

"It's been nice, Echizen. Who would've known we had such a sentimental common factor, _ne_?" he said.

Ryouko just nodded silently as she also dusted herself off. Fuji watched her amusedly and his eyes focused on the twin locket that he never saw her take off. The 1st Year noticed his stare and looked down on the lockets herself.

"It was the last gift I received from my parents. Okaa-sama designed it but she couldn't finish it before she died, so Otou-sama had to do it in her place." She explained as she placed the lockets on her palm.

Fuji's eyes opened slowly as they gazed at Ryouko with an unreadable expression.

"How old were you at the time…if you don't mind me asking?"

She shrugged, "Okaa-sama passed when I was four because of leukemia, and Otou-sama died two years ago from an accident."

"…I see."

Ryouko stared at him, "Stop that."

Fuji blinked in surprise, "Eh…?"

"Stop feeling sorry for me. You weren't at fault, and I'm not the only orphan in the world. Both of my parents are in a better place so I shouldn't feel bad about it. Moreover, they're together and probably still in love while looking after me and my little brother.

"Besides that, I have them _here _and near _here_."

Ryouko pointed at her lockets and then to the area where her heart was supposed to be.

"…You're strong, Echizen. You have my utmost respect for that." Fuji said with a sincere smile.

She blinked before blushing lightly in embarrassment. She turned away a second too late since the smiling Regular already saw it clearly.

She cleared her throat, "Well, anyway, I should get going."

"_What the hell is happening to me? I just saw his eyes and his smile, and I suddenly turn so…I don't even have a word for it." _She scolded herself.

"Good luck in your match with Kaidoh! He won't be an easy opponent." Fuji warned with a sly smile.

She looked over her shoulder and tilted her cap down in response.

Ryouko took steady steps towards the direction from whence they came until she stopped when she remembered something. She looked over her shoulder to see Fuji observing the lake thoughtfully. She rummaged her pocket and pulled out a small package.

"Fuji-senpai…!"

He turned around to see a small package being thrown at him. He caught it almost subconsciously and looked down at it. He gazed at her in question.

She smirked, "I don't know if you like sweets, but just consider it as a treat…from one middle child to another."

Fuji smiled and held up the package, "To being the jam in-between two pieces of bread."

Ryouko raised a brow amusedly and shook her head in dismissal. She turned around and jogged ahead with Fuji watching her until she was out of sight.

Fuji looked down at the small package and opened it to see a cupcake. It had chocolate coating with vanilla drizzle shaped like a tennis ball with cherry icing that said #1 on top. He took a bite and tasted mocha filling inside together with the breading.

His eyes opened when he detected the familiar taste of a homemade food, and he smiled in appreciation. He finished the brownie in earnest of the sweet taste and licked his fingers clean soon after.

He threw away the wrapper as he walked by to a trash bin, and then walked to the courts as well.

"_That was the most delicious dessert I've had ever since Nee-san's blueberry pie."_

When he arrived to the courts, he saw Kikumaru Eiji watching a particular match. It was Momoshiro Takeshi and another 2nd Year that Fuji did not know personally.

He walked towards his best friend and decided to check on one of his kouhais. Kikumaru noticed his approach and waved at him with a wide grin on his face. Fuji waved back and watched the rest of the match just as Momoshiro performed a perfect Dunk Smash.

"GAME SET! WON BY MOMOSHIRO: 6-0!"

"It looks like his injured leg is okay." Fuji commented with his usual smile.

Kikumaru nodded, "Yeah, and I thought he wasn't going to make it in time."

Momoshiro heard them talking and turned around to address them politely.

"Resting for one week made my body numb. It was a good rehabilitation!" he said with a wave as he walked away.

Kikumaru smirked, "Rehabilitation, eh? That's a good excuse." He then turned to Fuji, "You sure have bad timing, coming to the match just as it ended."

The _tensai _shrugged with a carefree smile while Kikumaru raised a suspicious brow.

"Speaking of which…where were you, Fuji? I was about to invite you for lunch, but I couldn't find you."

Fuji smiled, "Ah, sorry about that. I already made plans with someone at the time."

"Heh~ so you went on a date?" Kikumaru asked with a teasing grin.

"…I guess you can say that."

Kikumaru gaped, "Are you serious?"

Fuji tilted his head innocently which was a complete contrast to his scheming Cheshire Grin.

"Serious about what?"

"About what you just said!"

"Which is?"

"You went out on a lunch date?!" Kikumaru accused with a pointing finger.

The brown-haired 3rd Year just shrugged again as his Cheshire Grin switched into a Thousand-Watt Smile of Perfect Innocence…which in Fuji's case, an I-know-something-you-don't-and-I don't-want-to-share-it-because-it's-fun-to-tease-people-about-it smile. Sometimes, it also turns into a do-as-I-say-while-I'm-asking-nicely-or-I'll-make-your-life-a-living-hell smile whenever he wants something.

Fuji decided that it was time to leave and walked away without looking back. He wanted to find a good spot to watch the next match. Kikumaru chased after him persistently as he whined while flailing his arms childishly.

"Ah, Fuji…! No fair, don't leave me hanging like that!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Eiji."

"Come on, tell me! Who's your secret crush?!"

"It won't be a secret if I tell you now, will it?"

"So you _do _have one!"

"_Saa~ _who knows?"

"FUJI!"

It seems the instincts of an Echizen were not mistaken: Fuji Syuusuke was indeed a sadist, and one hell of a teaser.

* * *

Ryuuzaki Sakuno jogged back to the courts with a few water bottles in her arms. She had a slightly anxious expression since she wondered whether she was going to be late when her friend went ahead of her. She was about to turn a corner until she heard the sound of a tennis ball being hit onto the wall and then returned by a racket.

She looked ahead of her to see Echizen Ryouma warming up by hitting the ball against the wall at the exact same spot that was starting to darken.

At that time, Ryouko was well aware of the other's presence but ignored it in favor of keeping her concentration to warm up for her first match against a Seigaku Regular. After her lunch break with Fuji, she went straight to looking for a secluded spot to practice and think of various strategies to win. She did not care about being a Regular in the team, but she had trained herself to always do the best she could in everything.

However, nothing changed that rules dictated that it might also mean she is fully accepting all responsibilities and attention if ever she comes through this triumphantly.

It was quite a contradiction to what she originally wanted: a peaceful life and an ignored presence; but she is an Echizen, and an Echizen does not back out from a battle so she would go on without regrets while doing her best.

"Wow, the ball is hitting the same spot…!" Sakuno praised with an awed smile.

Ryouko decided to pause there and caught the ball with her racket as she bounced it lightly on the strings. She looked over her shoulder at Sakuno with a blank expression.

"Is there something you want?" she asked.

Sakuno blinked and looked panicked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you!"

Ryouko just turned slightly to see the other girl better before looking at the ball that she continued to bounce on her racket lightly and repetitively.

She closed her eyes, "You technically did not disturb me. I noticed you coming this way a minute before you spoke. Putting that aside, did you need something from me?"

"Ah…your match is soon so…"

Sakuno paused as she closed her eyes with a light blush on her cheeks.

She smiled, "Good luck!"

Ryouko bounced the ball higher and caught it with her free hand in a swipe. She opened her eyes and stared at Sakuno intently, raising a brow at the other girl's flustered expression. Sakuno noticed this and snapped her eyes open to meet those topaz eyes. Her blush turned darker and she ran away.

Ryouko deadpanned, "This is bad. Don't tell me…she's already crushing on me _that _hard?"

Her lips curled into a troubled frown and she sighed tiredly, _"This is the disadvantage of disguising as a boy. Oh well, I'll tell her once I find the proper timing. I don't want her to think I led her on."_

She wore her earphones and turned on her music player in the phone, listening to the song of [**Pyramid **by Charice feat. IYAZ]. She turned back to the wall and served underhanded.

She kept up her previous pace but made sure to aim it at different angles so it would be returned a bit farther from her spot, allowing her to run around and warm up her leg muscles for the rest of free time. The beats of the music gave her a good rhythm with her movements and if people heard the same music while watching her play, they would think she was dancing while returning the ball.

_**{A/N: FYI, I was listening to the same song while writing this part. XD}**_

.

.

.

"_Wow, I feel so loved…NOT! I really wished that I could've done this match without this much audience. Heaven knows, I'll be suffering attention worse than this if I do win this thing."_

At first, she thought she had the strength to ignore it but her peers are getting on her nerves.

She sighed inwardly, _"Thank Kami that this would be my last match for the day."_

Ryouko kept her usual blank mask as she stepped into the courts. She closed her eyes just as she was going to pass Momoshiro who was wearing his jersey near a bench. He turned to her with a smile.

"Hey!" he greeted.

She passed by with an acknowledging nod, "Salutations."

"Is Kaidoh your next opponent?"

Her steps came into a halt as she opened her eyes with a calculative gaze. She looked over her shoulder at Momoshiro which meant that she was listening to what he had to say.

"It seems you're fired up at least. Though this might mean nothing to you, I'll still say it. Be careful of his _Viper_." He warned.

She raised a brow in question, and Momoshiro just smiled wryly.

He continued, "I'm talking about Kaidoh."

At first, Momoshiro thought the rookie was not going to reply until he saw a knowing smirk.

"**Tell me something I don't already know." **She replied in English, waving over her shoulder as she walked to position.

Momoshiro's brow twitched and he smirked, "Cocky punk…I wonder if he even understood me."

He then heard a hiss together with everyone else, and he turned his gaze back to the fence entrance. Kaidoh entered with his usual slouched posture while his snake-like eyes were closed. He had a calmer demeanor than usual yet he gives the feeling of high focus.

The other 3rd Year Regulars were together at one spot to watch and they all stared at the two players with expectant interests.

"Finally, a match between Echizen and a Regular." Kikumaru mused.

"With Kaidoh as his opponent, I wonder how far Echizen can go. It will be interesting." Inui said.

Fuji chuckled and his eyes opened slightly for an instant, _"Saa~ show us what you can do, Echizen Ryouma."_

"Fuji, you seem to be in a good mood." Kawamura commented with a friendly smile.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you seem more carefree."

Tezuka glanced at the smiling Regular beside him silently with inward amusement.

Kikumaru frowned, "It must be because of his earlier lunch date."

Kawamura and Inui snapped their gazes to Fuji who did not look away from the court as his smile remained innocent on his expression. Even Tezuka blinked in surprise at the statement as he listened silently.

"Eh?! Fuji, you went on a lunch date?" Kawamura asked.

A tilt of the head was the only response that the young man gave away, and the rest of them all knew that they are not going to get anywhere even with persistent interrogation.

Kikumaru pouted, "He won't tell me his secret crush either! It's not fair."

"_Ii data._" Inui muttered, scribbling down on his notebook.

Kawamura smiled, "Well, do your best with her…I guess. To think you finally liked someone that way, Fuji…"

Fuji made no reaction other than to chuckle amusedly at his teammates' curiosity and silly antics. He found no need to either deny or confirm anything, and wondered how they would react if his so-called _crush _is actually revealed to be a boy.

Tezuka turned his gaze back to the court soon after that little incident, dismissing it completely from his mind.

"BEST OF ONE SET MATCH! ECHIZEN, SERVICE PLAY!"

Competitive glares were exchanged between the two players as they readied themselves for a heated battle that they knew would decide something significant for both of them.

Ryouko took out a ball from her pocket and prepared a stance to serve with her right hand. She bounced the ball a few times and then threw the ball high in the air, raising the tension among the audience. Everyone waited expectantly as the ball seemed to slowly fall back down.

Then, there goes the first serve for the match.

Without wasting time, Kaidoh returned it swiftly to the corner. Ryouko reacted fast and was already in position to receive, countering with a shot to the corner as well. The hits went back and forth with a rally in the baseline of both players' courts.

Kaidoh smirked slightly as he decided to break the chain by lobbing the ball. Ryouko narrowed her eyes like a sniper spotting the target. Without ruining her pace, she jumped high for a smash.

"Good going, Echizen!" Horio cheered, smiling with the other two 1st Years by his side.

Just as she hit the smash, her white cap fell from her head and the two bells chimed at the movement when they were freed from the confines of the sportswear.

While she was still in midair, Kaidoh approached nearer to the ball and returned quickly as a way to mess with her timing.

"_It will hit the net. It won't go in!" _Ryouko predicted in her mind.

As she had foretold, the ball hit the top of the net and bounced upwards. Her feet met the ground and her ribbon bells chimed again. As if in slow motion, her cap was almost the same height as the ball and both fell at the same pace.

Everyone watched as the ball touched the net and slid down on Kaidoh's side of the court. The ball bounced resoundingly within the silent court and rolled until it was just by his feet.

Kaidoh hissed and his eyes met with Ryouko's blank gaze until the latter looked away to pick up her cap. She put it back on her head as her bells rang one last time before being hidden again. She kept her head down as the shadow of the cap hid her eyes.

"15-0, Echizen leads!"

She went back to the baseline, pointedly ignoring the stares directed at her. The Freshman Trio watched her with awed expressions both for her composure and demonstrated skills.

Horio breathed out, "Wow…!"

"If we close our eyes for a second, we'll miss the game play." Kachirou said.

Katsuo grinned, "But if Ryouma-kun plays like this, he can win!"

"But," Horio protested slightly, "Kaidoh-senpai hasn't shown _that move_ yet…"

Kachirou and Katsuo frowned, aware of what he meant. The former had filmed one of Kaidoh's matches for Ryouko, but she was nowhere to be found at the time. The trio watched it in her stead, and they witnessed a certain move in the video that made them see how much more difficult it is to challenge a Regular.

Back on the courts, Ryouko started feeling impatient and anxious.

She only got like this when she knew her opponent is hiding something, or when she knows she is being tested and played with. At the moment, she guessed it was both and she understood why Kaidoh would see a need to do that since she was still a 1st Year.

No matter how talented she may truly be, it was still unorthodox for someone her age to compete among the best.

That is why she had decided to take the initiative and throw down the gauntlet.

After taking a deep breath, Ryouko served the ball which was immediately returned. Kaidoh approached the net, but it only brought relief for her as she could commence the plan faster. For a while, she just returned the ball with no apparent target while staying by the baseline.

When she had led Kaidoh at the center front, her pupils turned to slits and she glared meaningfully at her opponent.

Kaidoh responded with a hiss and a small smirk, aware of the message completely.

After that split-second exchange, Ryouko returned the ball the right corner of Kaidoh's court and waited for something to happen. Her instincts were screaming at her to prepare for something, and Kaidoh's expression confirmed it.

"Nice, he returned it to Kaidoh's weak spot!" Kikumaru praised.

"Ryouma-kun, you did it!" Katsuo cheered.

Ryouko narrowed her eyes, _"I doubt that. Something's amiss…what the hell is that stance?"_

As she had thought this, Kaidoh took up a strange posture. His feet were wide apart, his knees were bent slightly, and his back was slouched. Both his arms hung almost limply as he suddenly smirked before dashing after the ball to the corner.

His arm reached out and he made a swing from the side that curved upwards.

By instinct, Ryouko ran towards where she saw the path of the ball but she noted how that move made her heart skip a beat in familiarity.

"_What is it? Where have I seen that?"_

Just as she thought that, her eyes widened when the ball made a strange curve. The moment she got into position, the ball seemed to have changed course and landed earlier which made it bounce into a farther spot.

The Freshman Trio gasped, "It came out!"

"W-What was that just now?" Tomoka stuttered.

Sakuno blinked, "Just now, did the ball take a weird spin?"

The 3rd Year Regulars smirked wryly, somewhat surprised to see Kaidoh do his move this early.

Fuji chuckled, "His move came sooner, Tezuka."

"It just shows how serious Kaidoh is about this." Tezuka replied emotionlessly.

The tensai was immediately reminded of the same blank tone of a particular cat-eyed rookie. His eyes watched said rookie critically and amusedly, as if studying his form.

"_Though be that as it may, could it be possible that you challenged him into doing so? I find it hard to believe that Kaidoh would use his move unless it was because of that." _he questioned mentally.

At the same time, Tezuka wondered about something similar.

"_For a moment there, Echizen's shots became almost redundant until Kaidoh moved as if following a certain tactic. If that's the case, Echizen has impressive instincts."_ He acknowledged inwardly.

"That's the move we saw in the video!" Horio exclaimed.

Kachirou and Katsuo nodded in agreement. Momoshiro, who had been watching the match behind them, spoke with a serious tone and the trio looked at him as they listened.

"That's Kaidoh's **Snake**."

"Snake…?" they chorused.

"Only someone who has a long reach like Kaidoh's could do that. Starting from the right leg and shifting his weight to the left side, he returns the ball with an abnormal spin. His appearance is like a snake, and he even stands like a snake. Hence, the name of his technique."

At another side, Tomoka and Sakuno stared worriedly at the courts while Shiba and Inoue watched behind them.

Tomoka gripped the fence and glanced at Sakuno.

"Hey, Sakuno…do you think Ryouma-sama will be okay?" she asked.

She received no reply but she knew Sakuno was just as worried, judging by the anxious expression of her friend.

"I guess it's too much for a Freshman to play against a Regular." Shiba mused.

Inoue frowned slightly, _"No, that doesn't seem to be the case…at least, I feel that way."_

"Shiba, this is just the beginning." He told her.

Ryouko stared at the ball with furrowed brows and a frown until she stood up straight again. Her expression morphed into a blank calculative stare at Kaidoh who glared back and hissed.

She walked back to the baseline in contemplation as she bowed her head slightly. She smirked widely and raised her head with her eyes flaring into a confident gleam.

She chuckled, "I knew you had something interesting like that in your sleeve. In that case, let me show you something interesting too…Kaidoh-senpai."

On cue, she switched her racket to her left hand and then pointed it at Kaidoh.

"_Mada Mada Dane._"

Sakuno's eyes widened and she remembered, "Ah, the left hand…!"

Momoshiro smiled, "Is he finally getting serious?"

Kaidoh's sharp eyes narrowed down on Ryouko who pulled back her arm and rested the racket on her shoulder casually as she returned the glare.

"_I wasn't the only one holding back…is what you want to say, huh?" _Kaidoh thought.

Sumire smirked at the sight, completely satisfied with the turn of events. She stood a step behind Inoue and Shiba to the right as she continued to watch the match knowingly. Her ears picked up the clicking of the camera as she listened to the two reporters' conversation.

"Inoue-senpai, will Echizen-kun be alright with using his left hand?" Shiba asked anxiously.

"Maybe, we'll see." Inoue replied.

Sumire chuckled, "That guy is left-handed."

As she spoke, the two reporters turned to her with mildly surprised expressions. She glanced at them before gazing at the courts again, the other two following her example with eager eyes. Everyone also watched dutifully with various gazes.

Ryouko bounced the ball a few times on the ground, a certain memory awakened in her mind after witnessing the shot called Snake.

***FLASHBACK***

"_**Eh?! Really?! There's a video of Papa when he went Pro?"**_

"_**Yeah, you wanna watch!"**_

"_**I do, I do!"**_

_**It was another day in the Echizen household. In that bright and sunny afternoon, Ryoga found a video that their late mother recorded back when their father was in the professional circuits. Since it was a weekend, he thought that it would be good to spend some time with his little sister more.**_

_**Now, here they are: seated in front of the TV with a tape in hand.**_

_**For a while, they just watched silently and eagerly. At first, they were caught off guard since Nanjirou did not use Samurai Zone. They were used to always seeing him use that move because of his lazy habits, and since he was a total show-off.**_

_**It was 3-2 at the moment, and Ryouko saw her father perspiring more than usual in the video.**_

"_Is he tired?" __**she wondered innocently in her mind.**_

_**Ryoga patted her head with a smirk, "Watch and learn, Imouto-chan. You're gonna learn something good."**_

_**At those words, she paid even more attention. Both of their eyes refused to avert from the courts as another rally started. The shooting of the video was pretty accurate and precise since it got the good parts of the match while giving them a good view of the two players' status.**_

_**After a while, Ryouko and Ryoga saw their father's opponent demonstrate an intriguing technique that gave the ball a confusing curve after he took up a stance at the corner.**_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"_Buggy Whip Shot…" _Ryouko noted amusedly in her thoughts, _"The speed and power of the Snake is better, but the concept is still similar to it. If that's the case, I could still return it with proper timing and footwork but the power might be a bit troublesome._

"_I should take any precaution necessary, and leave no holes unfilled."_

She threw the ball up in the air for another serve and narrowed her eyes in concentration. The ball went towards the center and Kaidoh returned it effortlessly. Ryouko kept aiming low and deep in the baseline, mostly away from corners that would make her opponent reach out. Kaidoh noticed this as their rally continued.

He smirked inwardly in amusement, _"Ho~ this guy has been aiming deep and low in the baseline for a while now. However, that doesn't matter to me!"_

The moment he was about to receive the ball, he took up a stance before sprinting after the ball and returning it with the Snake.

"It came out again! The Snake…!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

Ryouko gritted her teeth in frustration and ran after the ball with as much speed as she could put in her strides, barely able to return the ball with control as it just met her racket's strings. The ball came as a powerless lob to the corner where Kaidoh was already prepared to receive.

"Echizen can only return the ball." Kikumaru noted again.

Fuji's smile sharpened, _"Is it really the case?"_

"_It's over!" _Kaidoh mentally exclaimed, returning the ball with a smash.

However, much to everyone's surprise, Ryouko was already running right back and returned the smash…sadly…

"OUT!"

It landed a few centimeters beyond the baseline.

For a while, there was only silence and various stares were directed at Ryouko again. Kaidoh also observed her with sharp eyes of a snake, but she only bowed her head slightly as she rested her racket on her shoulder.

"Just now, the ball was pretty close to the line." Horio muttered from the sidelines.

Ryouko walked back to the baseline on her own court with a contemplative look. Her eyes were hidden by the shadows of her cap as they looked at the ground.

"_I need to be faster, and that means I need to anticipate the shots at least two steps ahead. If that were the case, I have to make full use of observing his muscle habits while keeping up with my speed." _She thought quietly.

For the rest of that game, Ryouko devoted her eyes into analyzing Kaidoh's form while trying various countermeasures that will not tire her out too much.

"GAME WON BY KAIDOH!"

After that, Kaidoh seemed to have decided to preserve his move for a while and Ryouko was slightly miffed since that was what she was preparing for. Her opponent seems to have noticed it in the previous game, but she still took the game with quicker and more precise maneuvers.

"GAME WON BY ECHIZEN!"

Shiba smiled, "Heh~ the match is 1-1. Anyway, Echizen-kun is playing well against a Regular so far."

The Regulars watched with intrigue to see the two players in their club working so hard against each other. As upperclassmen, they felt a sense of pride as they continued to keep their eyes in the game.

Kikumaru sighed, "It sure is hot today though."

"Just watching makes me sweat." Kawamura agreed.

Fuji tilted his head in thought as he analyzed both player and then turned to his right where Tezuka stood silently beside him.

"What do you think will happen, Tezuka?" Fuji asked curiously.

Tezuka remained silent as he kept his eyes strictly on the court. Just as Fuji thought he was not going to reply, a stern voice resounded from the Captain.

"It's too early to tell, but this might turn into quite a game of wits and endurance."

Fuji smiled and nodded, "With this hot weather, it will be most likely indeed. I'm excited to see how this will turn out in the end."

Just as the conversation concluded, Ryouko served again for a new game and started the rally with Kaidoh returning swiftly and precisely. They were just exchanging average blows until Kaidoh decided to break the chain just after Ryouko provoked him with a clear chance ball to the corner.

His arm reached out again and Kaidoh hissed with a grin.

"_Finish!"_

The ball was returned with another Snake.

Twin topaz narrowed in determination, _"Oh no, not this time you won't!"_

Her legs quickened in their strides, and with her grip tightened on the handle, Ryouko returned the ball with efficiency back on Kaidoh's court. Everyone was surprised by this, especially Kaidoh who acknowledged her with slight respect.

"_What footing…he was able to return my finishing shot!" _he thought.

Nevertheless, he returned the ball with another Snake which made Ryouko frown in both confusion and suspicion.

However, she showed no hesitation in her pursuit of the ball and she returned the shot just like before.

Kaidoh smirked, _"He's definitely an incredible 1__st__ Year, but he just signed his death contract."_

At that time, Kaidoh continued to hit shot after a shot and Ryouko did not fail to return them all back at him with slight suspicion that slowly started to piece together. She ran around chasing after the ball with the occasional Snake appearing again that made her accelerate her pace.

Her jaw clenched, _"The two years of no tennis activity is slowly starting to take a slight toll on me. I have to reconsider my approach. There's no helping it, but it was a good thing I've taken __**that **__into consideration…"_

The Freshman Trio watched in awe as their fellow 1st Year went head to head with a Regular.

"Ryouma-kun is returning all his shots." Katsuo commented.

"If he continued like this, he may have a chance!" Kachirou cheered.

Sakuno smiled gleefully, "Amazing!"

Inoue turned to Shiba, "_Oi_, pictures! Pictures!"

Shiba snapped out of her daze and brought up her camera with following clicks. Inoue turned his eyes back to the match but his expression was slightly concerned.

"He definitely has an amazing stamina…but…"

At that moment, Kaidoh hit another Snake and Ryouko returned it with a backhanded return. Her pace was still not faltering, but her breathing was starting to get uneven and her skin is starting to perspire a lot.

Sakuno gasped, "Ryouma-kun is sweating a lot!"

Another Snake was hit towards the other court, but Ryouko still persisted and returned it successfully. For a second, her eyes lit with realization but she pulled out every last strand of her self-control to keep it from showing.

"He returned it again!" Horio exclaimed with a cheer.

Momoshiro closed his eyes as he smiled in exasperation, "Echizen has completely fallen for Viper's trap."

The Freshman Trio blinked up at him, "Trap?"

He opened his eyes and his expression became serious, "That's right. To Viper, his technique is not just a technique. His true intention is…"

Back on the courts, Ryouko narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"_I knew it was suspicious when he started using at least two consecutive Snakes per rally! He's going with that plan after all…!"_

***FLASHBACK***

"_Ne__**, Onii-tan, why is Papa's enemy still using that Bug Move even when he know it don't work anymore?"**_

_**Ryoga chuckled as he patted her head, "It's Buggy Whip Shot! Listen carefully, that kind of technique isn't just used as a finishing move. It can also be used for an alternative tactic if the opponent could return it."**_

_**Ryouko tilted her head in slight confusion.**_

_**Ryoga pointed at the screen, "Look at Oyaji there. He's sweating a lot, right? In order to return the Buggy Whip Shot, you would need great footing and speed to keep up with the shot and that also means you need to spend a considerable amount of stamina in every return."**_

"_**So that means…Papa's enemy is making Papa run around to tire him out?" Ryouko asked, biting her thumb slightly.**_

_**Ryoga pinched her cheek lightly, "You are so cute! Yes, that's about it."**_

_**Ryouko crossed her arms with a pout, "Well, Papa won't lose to that! Mama is the only one who can tire him out. Papa said so!"**_

_**Ryoga deadpanned, **__"I do hope he wasn't talking about something along the green lines at the time. Kami knows how much of a pervert our father is…!"_

_**He shook his head and laughed, "Well, there is one way to overcome this kind of strategy if it's used against you."**_

_**She brightened up and beamed at her brother, "Really? Tell me, tell me! What is it, Onii-tan?"**_

_**He smirked down at her, "Let's just say that Oyaji is going to be setting up a trap of his own, and that is…"**_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

After another chase, Ryouko returned the ball again but Kaidoh countered quickly and scored.

"40-0!"

As she paused to regulate her breathing, her ears absently picked up some conversation here and there but not enough to let her know what it was about. However, she already had an idea for a common factor and she knew that most of them realized Kaidoh's plan. They also most likely thought that she was falling for the trap.

"_I've gotten much too rusty in this for my liking, and the weather is not helping me." _She deadpanned.

She continued to run around with determination and strict resolution to see this through to the end, her shots slowly getting more precise and deeper with a particular tactic in mind.

Kaidoh returned another ball with a smirk, _"He should be at his limit. By now, he should be starting to…"_

His thoughts trailed off as he watched his opponent run around as planned. The Freshman perspired much more than expected and his breathing was uneven, but Kaidoh felt uneasy as he saw not as much exhaustion as he had anticipated. His eyes turned puzzled as he continued to watch his opponent return his shots.

"_Strange, he should've lost his energy by now."_

At that time, he did not have much time to ponder as the ball came at him with what seems to be an increase in speed and impact.

His brow furrowed, _"What's this speed? Where is he getting this strength from? It's weird; his shots are getting stronger and tougher!"_

Ball after ball, Ryouko and Kaidoh continued to exchange blows with a respective plan in mind. However, only one of them realized what the other was after in that particular time.

Kaidoh returned another tough ball from Ryouko, and just as he sent the shot, his knees bent in what could be seen as a sign of fatigue. His eyes widened at this and he gritted his teeth in agitation, while Ryouko just smirked knowingly at the sight.

She smashed the ball past Kaidoh and gained another point.

"40-30!"

Fuji grinned, _"I see where he's going. Echizen is quite the cunning fox, pretending to fall for the enemy's trap while setting up your own. No, he might've even laid out the trap before Kaidoh did with his own."_

"This is a good match." He mused.

Beside him, Tezuka watched the shots being exchanged and his sharp eyes lit with acknowledging admiration before they turned emotionless again. His thought ran along the same path as Fuji's did.

"_However, it cannot be denied that Echizen is starting to tire out as well. I guess this is the effect of the two years that he hadn't played, as Ryuuzaki-sensei had mentioned." _He mused mentally.

Ryouko stared into Kaidoh's eyes and her pupils started to slit, much to the 2nd Year's surprise. However, she turned around before he could have the chance to ponder about it.

She smiled slyly, _"It was your own mistake to not pay attention to my shots the first time, Kaidoh-senpai."_

After that, another rally followed and so did another. Ryouko served and Kaidoh rushed to receive it, but alas, his knees gave in and made him lose his balance just as he was running after the ball.

Everyone, except those who were already aware of Ryouko's countermeasure, stared on in shock at the sight.

"GAME WON BY ECHIZEN!"

Kikumaru blinked in confusion, "_Ah~ nanda, nanda? _Could Kaidoh be the one who's tired?"

"It seems Kaidoh hasn't realized it yet, has he?" Fuji said.

Ryouko met Kaidoh's gaze straightly and meaningfully as she prepared to serve once more. Kaidoh kept his jaw clenched both in anger and irritation as he tried to organize his thoughts.

"_It's not his shots getting faster. Could it be…that my reaction is…?"_

* * *

Soma stared up at the sky with a wooden racket in his right hand while his left was on his hip. His gaze was serene and unreadable as if he was seeing something beyond the skies. His ears picked up light footsteps coming at him with the faint clinking of tea cups and a tea pot on a tray.

"Soma-kun, I brought tea and snacks."

The feminine voice made Soma look away from the sky as his head snapped to the side. He saw Nanako setting down the tray on a nearby bench as she sat beside it. She smiled at him and his blue eyes softened in response before they closed as he walked over. He placed the racket by his feet on the ground as he took a seat on the other side of the tray.

Nanako filled both cups with tea and Soma managed to pick up the comforting scent of vanilla.

"Vanilla milk tea?" he voiced out in question.

She nodded with a gentle smile, "It's been a while since I made one for you, so I thought I should take the chance this time. You're going to be working later after all."

"Hmm, thanks."

He received the cup gratefully and took a sip. He smiled slightly at the warmth flowing down his throat and stared ahead. He leaned his elbows on his knees and held the cup with both hands as he looked down with his slouched posture. He watched silently as a cherry blossom fell on the liquid.

"Today's weather is a bit hot, isn't it?" Nanako mused.

Soma smirked, "It'll be hotter for those who are busy on the courts at the moment."

"…I hope she'll be alright. Two years could be a long time, and I don't think she managed to catch up on it."

"When she gets into the Regulars, she'll be back into good shape in no time."

Nanako grinned at his reply, noticing how he said _when _and not _if_. She was aware how Soma and Ryouko seemed to have formed and unspoken bond when their relation was introduced to each other, especially for the latter.

"I still find it a bit ironic that Nanjirou-san managed to marry the daughter of a former priestess in a temple."

She blinked in surprise, "Why is that?"

"…Echizen Nanjirou was a total pervert, didn't you know?"

"…I shouldn't have asked."

They both shared a brief laugh and then silence reigned.

Soma and Nanako watched the cherry blossoms fall as they ate some snacks for the rest of time and made small talk from time to time, the young woman mostly initiating it.

A pair of blue eyes focused on the court, _"Maybe I should start helping her out from now on as well…"_

* * *

The match continued on for a while, and most of the audience were at a loss as to why Kaidoh seems to be tired all of a sudden while he was not doing all the running.

"Why is Kaidoh-senpai tired?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno was just as confused, "I have no idea."

Ryouko stared at Kaidoh for a while again until she threw the ball upwards and served. Kaidoh returned it this time and she dashed for the ball.

_**.**_

"_**The baseline?"**_

"_**Yeah, there. Hitting deep and low makes the opponent bend his knees, which is what Oyaji is making him do."**_

_**.**_

She saw Kaidoh panting for breath, but she went on with her attacks and aimed deep on the line. The ball made contact with the strings upon receiving, and it agitated Kaidoh seeing that it was aimed low on the line again as if to make a fool out of him. In response, he returned the ball with another Snake.

He still has not grasped the concept of the trap that he had been lured in.

_**.**_

"_**Why would Papa do that?"**_

"_**Listen closely, Hime-chan. While bending your knees, your weight is also being concentrated particularly on your legs. By keeping up the efforts of returning the ball, more force must be added in order to gain control of the shot."**_

_**.**_

Ryouko just ran after it and focused on putting her breathing in rhythm with her pace and strides. She kept up with the rally, not once deviating from her strategy of hitting deep and low in order to make Kaidoh bend his knees.

All the while, she pushed all her determination to make her endurance last.

_**.**_

"_**This kind of strategy will force the opponent to use 2-3 times more than his stamina whenever he returns the ball. In that case, the opponent will be tired before you."**_

_**At that moment, a voice from the video resounded in the room.**_

"_**GAME SET! WON BY NANJIROU ECHIZEN: 6-2!"**_

_**.**_

At some point, Kaidoh's return hit the net and counted as Ryouko's point.

Mutters and various talks erupted around the court, and this time, Ryouko knew that they were talking about her counterattack this time. One particular shout from Tomoka reached her ears and her brow twitched in annoyance as she panted for breath like Kaidoh does.

"_Geez, fan girls…" _she deadpanned, _"Anyway, I hope that I'm not any more tired than Kaidoh-senpai, or else…I'm doomed in this match."_

Kaidoh stared back at her, _"Was I the one…who fell for the trap?"_

The Regulars all watched attentively, anxious to see the result and conclusion of the match.

Fuji placed his hands on his hips with a knowing smile, "They're both tired but realized the hidden secret of each other's technique.

"However, one of them had not realized until after he had fallen for it. Such a thing happened because of the belief in his constant superiority over the match, which then became a significant effect on the mind with a different strain."

Tezuka's eyes sharpened in response, "The one who truly fell for the trap was Kaidoh."

"_I acknowledge that I'm tired," _Kaidoh thought, _"but he's in the same situation as I am. If I lose my concentration, it's over!"_

It became a struggle for points ever since then. Both players fought to keep their concentration and stamina going in order to last until the end.

The score turned 3-3.

"Kaidoh-senpai is still fighting." Horio stated anxiously.

Kachirou nodded, "Since he already realized Ryouma-kun's trap, this might turn into a game of endurance. In that case, Ryouma-kun might be on the losing end."

On the other hand, Ryouko persisted with speed and accuracy. Her eyes glazed over as she let out her instincts take over her body for a moment as she thought up a plan to get a step ahead.

She sighed inwardly, _"This is slightly cruel for me, but there's no helping it. I promised to do my best and I will."_

Ryouko smirked, "Your Snake…is an example of Buggy…Whip…Shot."

At that moment, Kaidoh and the rest of the witnesses to the match watched in pure and utter shock as Ryouko returned the ball after taking up a rather familiar stance. In every pause, she slowly reached out her arm until her racket met with the ball by the end of her sentence.

"Just like this one, right?"

As she said that, the ball gave out a familiar curve before it landed on Kaidoh's side of the court.

Everyone was rendered speechless, especially Kaidoh who could only watch the ball land.

Fuji's eyes snapped open and even Tezuka openly showed surprise.

Fuji's eyes closed again with a wry smile, _"I see. A psychological attack is considered to be direr than a physical one. By hitting the Snake, Echizen is now a step ahead even when he's just as tired physically."_

Shiba lowered her camera with her eyes wide, "The Snake?"

"Snake?" Sakuno and Tomoka echoed.

"It's the Snake." Kikumaru stated simply in surprise.

Kawamura stared in disbelief, "How did he—?!"

"He managed to do the Snake!" Katsuo cheered.

"Ryouma-kun is amazing!" Kachirou praised.

Momoshiro stared intently at the court, "_Oi, oi_…this isn't funny!"

Twin topaz orbs softened back to normal as Ryouko regained her blank mask, with no trace of her triumphant smirk or the flames that previously burned in her eyes. It was as if a veil covered every emotion that was supposed to be viewed on her expression.

Shiba's gaze snapped to Inoue, "Hey, Inoue-senpai, what was that shot just now?"

"Buggy Whip Shot." He replied, his eyes wide with awe, shock, and disbelief.

"Buggy Whip Shot?"

"Using the centrifugal force, you put a high spin on the ball by starting a loop from bottom to top. There are a lot of top world players who use this as a weapon. Kaidoh's Snake is an example of that technique. However, this is also a technique you cannot learn in a day."

Kaidoh glared with gritted teeth, _"How could he have learned the Snake by just watching me play?!"_

Ryouko bowed her head slightly to avert her gaze deliberately and swung her left arm slightly, stretching and flexing it in discomfort after hitting the Buggy Whip Shot.

She sighed, "You have my respect for doing such a complicated technique, Kaidoh-senpai. If someone like me continues to use this move, I'll end up injuring my arm in trying too much.

"I've read about this move from one of the sports magazines yesterday, and with your personal demonstration, I managed to get the hang of it; but I guess you really can't do something like this properly without a long reach."

Tezuka's sharp eyes narrowed down on her, _"Technique, huh? No, what worries me is Echizen's nature in this match. It's almost over, and he's still playing against one of the best."_

Meanwhile, Ryouko barely managed to contain the shiver caused by the piercing stare. In the end, her right hand twitched slightly in response and she sighed slightly.

"_These are the times when I wish that my instincts aren't so sensitive…"_ she thought.

For the rest of the match, it went as she had planned. With his own move used against him, Kaidoh's concentration was disturbed and he could not fight the nag in his subconscious for it. He scored a point from here and there, but the exhaustion specifically on his legs made it hard for him to win a game.

It was Match Point, and in Ryouko's favor.

Just as she threw the ball upwards, she smiled genuinely and her pupils turned to slits as her topaz eyes burned with mix of emotions that could not be read in time before another took over. Slowly, they closed.

"_Tennis really is something else. I don't know how to describe this feeling, but I don't dislike it at all. Maybe I could bring __**it**__ back here as Sumire-dono had hoped. With my thanks for this thrilling match, I'll show you something interesting…Kaidoh-senpai."_

Momoshiro recognized her stance but he frowned when he noticed something different. At first, he thought it was because the serve is being used with a left hand but he felt that there was something else.

Sumire's eyes widened and she grinned, aware that Ryouko had fully accepted being a part of the tennis club at that very second…even if she did not know it. The serve that he had not seen in years will be revived on that very court.

The ball was hit and Kaidoh dashed for it.

"_This isn't a joke! He's only a Freshman! I…I am Kaidoh Kaoru!"_

His grip on the racket tightened as his arm reached out into that stance again.

"It's the Snake!" Horio exclaimed.

Fuji watched closely with his eyes slightly open when he felt a strange pull to observe those cat-like eyes and he was not disappointed. It was a faint view from where he stood but he saw those pupils start to slit. Tezuka, who had once been familiar with this phenomenon, also watched with narrowed eyes.

Ryouko smirked as her eyes snapped open, completely overwhelming with that fiery golden fire and slit pupils, and she spoke with fluent English.

"**Engulf them in illusions, Phantom Mirror."**

Just as she had said that, the ball landed on the ground and spun in a way a Twist Serve would. However, in an instant, two balls bounced in different directions and both disappeared when they passed Kaidoh whose eyes widened in surprise. His knees gave in and his bandanna slipped away from his head and fluttered down on the ground.

The ball came back as only one as it stuck to the fence while spinning continuously before it stopped and started falling down with a dull thud.

"W-What was that…? T-That serve…" Tomoka stuttered.

"Ryouma-kun…looked like he was about to hit a Twist Serve, but…" Sakuno muttered.

Everyone was too speechless to speak at that moment.

Ryouko straightened her posture as her eyes closed again and reopened with no sign of the overwhelming fire that they once had. Another blank mask took its place on her expression as she stared up at the sky with no particular thoughts to take over her mind.

"G-GAME SET! WON BY ECHIZEN!"

The Regulars, even Tezuka, stared in shock after that astonishing serve.

"Phantom…Mirror, was it? That was quite a serve." Fuji mused with intrigue eyes.

Kawamura gaped, "That 1st Year…He won."

Tezuka stared with calculative eyes, _"At that moment when he served, he turned…different. As if he was another person on the court just like how his eyes changed…"_

Mutters and whispers erupted all over the place with Ryouko's unexpected victory. Supporters cheered in her expense and the Freshman Trio rushed to the court to personally praise her for her new achievement. She waved it off, silently lamenting a particular topic that came with her victory.

Before she could ponder about it, everyone heard the impact of a racket hitting flesh.

They all looked at Kaidoh to see him hitting his own knee with his racket. Ryouko frowned disapprovingly but kept her eyes emotionless as always. Her keen eyes could read all the vexation and anger that Kaidoh had as he made hit after hit. By the time he stopped, there was blood on his racket and she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"_Men and their ridiculous ego…"_

Fuji kept his smile as he commented amusedly, "He's always the same."

Tezuka stayed silent as he watched, slightly curious as to how Seigaku's Rookie would react.

As Kaidoh reached down to retrieve his bandanna, Ryouko walked over to the net with confident and casual strides. When Kaidoh finally finished in putting on the orange cloth, Ryouko held up her right hand for a handshake but he did not turn around.

"Handshake…" she stated simply.

Kaidoh looked over his shoulder and met her gaze for a few seconds until her turned and walked away to step out of the courts. Ryouko followed him with her eyes and shrugged it off with a purse of her lips, ignoring the praises of the Freshman Trio and avoiding physical contact that Horio seems to like to initiate with all the pats on the shoulder.

On the other hand, Kaidoh exited the courts and the 3rd Year Regulars all looked at him expectantly.

"That's too bad, Kaidoh." Inui said lightly.

"I won't give up my Regular's spot. Never!" Kaidoh declared as he walked away without a second glance.

The 3rd Years all smiled wryly at his back until Ryouko also walked out of the courts, having had enough of everything for the day. They all stared at her as she looked up at them with dull eyes.

Fuji smiled, "Congratulations, Echizen!"

She blinked then nodded in gratitude, "Did you eat it already?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I didn't want the coating to melt. It was delicious by the way. Thank you."

She nodded again and gave a lingering glance to Tezuka before bowing her head in respect to them all, and then walking away to leave.

"As a result in this Ranking Tournament, the only ones undefeated in D Block are Echizen…" Kikumaru trailed off as he turned to Inui, "…and you, Inui."

Inui just adjusted his glasses and then tilted his head before turning to Fuji.

"By the way, what did Echizen mean by his question?" he asked.

Fuji smiled, "What question?"

"Whether you ate it already…what is _it_?"

"Ah, he gave me a brownie. Echizen has great skills in baking." Fuji answered with a chuckle.

Kikumaru blinked several times for a moment until his eyes widened in realization. He pointed accusingly at Fuji with a bright blush on his cheeks.

"Don't tell me, Fujiko! Your lunch date was with Echizen?!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, I won't tell you then." Fuji teased.

"You—argh! You know what I mean!"

"_Saa~ _we did have lunch together today, but you were the one who assumed it was a date."

Kikumaru glared at him with a pout while Inui scribbled on his notebook. Kawamura just chuckled nervously while Tezuka just pointedly ignored them and excused himself.

For the emotionless Captain, he could not remove the image of flaring twin topaz eyes and the different feeling it gave than the usual lifeless ones he had seen from Echizen Ryouma.

Or…was it even Echizen Ryouma?

.

.

.

Ryouko listened to the music of [**Going Up **by Shaina Twain] as the melody rang out from her earphones while she swept the courts back and forth. She knew the Freshman Trio was chatting with each other about her recent victory against Kaidoh Kaoru, and her next match against Inui Sadaharu.

She paused in her movements and frowned, _"I should've lost today's match. I would have fallen for that trap with the Snake if it wasn't for that video. My current abilities would not have spotted the pattern in time, and I wouldn't know how to counterattack._

"_The only saving grace was the carbon copy Prince Play of Echizen Ryouma."_

However, her heart could not deny that she wanted to play again and again with that same burning feeling she had by the end. The Phantom Mirror Serve was not Echizen Ryouma's serve, and Ryouko wondered whether this was some sort of sign that Seigaku was the place she needs to be in.

"Mother and Father in Heaven," she muttered, "look after me and give me guidance towards the right path."

After her short prayer to the departed, her free hand grasped her twin lockets and led it towards her peach lips in a kiss.

For now, she would accept the fact her status as a Maiden known as a Prince.

Ryouko then looked up and removed her earphones when an alert appeared saying that her battery is almost out of charge. She turned the music off and walked towards the Freshman Trio who was still chattering around. She swept the area along the way while listening absent-mindedly to the conversation.

"_Good thing Soma-san knows about the Ranking Tournament already. That means he could inform Tsubaki-dono about my possible tardiness for today. It still irks me that I'm just a newbie and that I'm being late more frequently. I don't want to offend my co-workers and think I'm taking advantage of their kindness and consideration."_

"I knew Echizen would win against Kaidoh-senpai." Horio bragged.

"Horio-kun, you've been spouting two different things with that mouth these days." Kachirou accused.

"But he sure was amazing today." Katsuo said, "Now it's certain he will be a Regular. How lucky!"

She scoffed, _"I wonder about that. Seigaku is coached by Sumire-dono. I doubt it could be that easy."_

Horio seemed to think the same, but only because he wants to personally antagonize Ryouko's achievements.

"However, we don't know that yet. Today, he went against Kaidoh-senpai who is a 2nd Year member; but his next opponent will be a 3rd Year Regular who is Inui-senpai. Even if it's Echizen—"

Kachirou frowned and interrupted, "Ryouma-kun will win!"

"Don't get so mad!"

Ryouko sighed in annoyance, "Excuse me. I do not particularly care what you talk about, but can we please get this cleaning done first? I still have an appointment after this."

Kachirou and Katsuo approached him eagerly.

"_Ne, ne_…Ryouma-kun, did you practice with a coach when you were younger?" Kachirou asked.

"You sure are good. Have you ever lost a game?" Katsuo asked.

Ryouko stared at them blankly, making the two 1st Years reel back slightly in intimidation until she turned away dismissively. She casually waved a hand over her shoulder as she spoke while dragging the broom behind her lazily, her mood a bit worse because of the topic.

"I am nothing as special as you think." She stated bluntly.

"Don't joke around, Ryouma-kun. Isn't becoming a pro your goal?" Kachirou asked.

"I could care less about that." Ryouko replied.

Katsuo objected, "To say that is a waste! With Ryouma-kun's abilities, you can definitely become a pro."

"I am not interested, end of story. Get back to work."

"Eh?! Why?!" they both chorused.

"Then why do you play tennis?" Horio asked.

Ryouko ignored him and everything else in the world as she forced her mind to be emptied because she knew her thoughts would tread upon dangerous waters if she so much as pondered about what to eat for dinner tonight.

Inoue and Shiba both watched them, specifically Echizen Ryouma, from outside the court.

"The play that destroyed Kaidoh-kun…I am certain. It was Samurai Nanjirou's." Inoue stated with a smile.

"Eh?" Shiba said.

"It seems I have no choice but to go meet him."

"Going to meet who?"

He looked at Ryouko, "The father of that kid, Echizen Nanjirou."

Unfortunately for Inoue, he would only get to meet said legend when he is dead and buried as well.

After all, Echizen Nanjirou has already been dead for two years now.

However, someone might be able to give some light upon the rest of the living Echizens and the legacies that were left behind in the world.

That someone is the person that Inoue Mamoru would get to meet tomorrow.

That someone is another tennis legend, though born at a much younger than Nanjirou was.

He was known as the Death God and one of the Samurai's successors that emerged from Europe.

His name is Soma Schicksal.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I'm not that proud of the tennis bits in this chapter, which is the majority of the content. I purposely needed to make this as close to the original match in the anime as possible since Ryouko plays as a different person and might keep doing so until the match with Tezuka.**_

_**Anyway, yeah…I made Soma a young tennis legend since I needed a certain figure to stand in Nanjirou's place to aid Ryouko, but not necessarily as close. I also used his supposed title in GEB since I was too lazy to think of anything else.**_

_**The next chapter would most probably center on Rikkai, specifically Yukimura and Ryouko. If I've never mentioned this before, I'll mention it now: I have a tendency to get biased on my writing over characters that I really favor. In PoT, I am really fond of these three in most fan fictions: Tezuka, Yukimura, and Fuji (most to least favored).**_

_**Yeah, I'm starting the romance with these three so heads-up!**_

_**There was also another Soma/Nanako moment, two of them actually, in this chapter so I hope the fans of this pairing in this story liked it…no matter how short they were. I also liked how Fuji/Ryouko strengthened here as they formed their bond. Snippets of Tezuka/Ryouko are there if you squint.**_

_**At the first tennis matches that I would write in this story, there might be a lot of flashbacks where it appears that Ryouko is just copying off Ryoga and Nanjirou. I'm warning you for those who might not like it: it is part of my plot so suck it up!**_

_**By the way, I'm really starting to get more and more annoyed with writing the parts with the Freshman Trio together with Sakuno and Tomoka. Pardon me if I start ignoring them for the most parts.**_

_**FYI, I'm going to tweak the timeline for my own convenience; but if it's actually the proper timeline in the anime, then good. I might delay some matches until later than the original time, and manipulate events like Tezuka's departure and Yukimura's hospitalization. Filler episodes might also be discarded and replaced.**_

_**If Ryouko is starting to get Mary-Sue, forgive me but I cannot do anything more. This is as less Mary-Sue as she is going to get without looking like a spineless and downright plain brooding heroine. Besides, this is OC/? so I'm going to need plenty of guys to manipulate to make you guess who she will end up with.**_

_**Moreover, she is a GIRL playing in a BOYS' tennis club which means she will play with and against MALE players in the future. Also, the main factors of the plot is that she is technically leading a double life so she's bound to be capable of doing lots of things.**_

_**PLEASE R&amp;R! TELL ME IF THE CANON CHARACTERS ARE STARTING TO GET OOC!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Gods Eater Burst and the songs mentioned in this chapter like Pyramid (by Charice feat. IYAZ) and Going Up (by Shaina Twain).**


	6. 5th Set

**Prince of Tennis:**

"**Fearless: The Samurai Maiden"**

_~~~5__TH__ SET~~~_

_The Truth of Echizen Nanjirou! The Maiden and the Child of God!_

* * *

"I'm home!"

"_Ara~ _Ryouko-chan, why are you home so early?"

"There's no match today, so I decided to come home. Have you picked up Ryoma from school?"

"He said that they won't be dismissed until evening. There's something about a big event in school."

"I see. In that case, I'll pick him up."

Nanako smiled softly at her younger cousin and nodded. Ryouko smiled slightly at her and then went upstairs towards her room. The elder cousin went to the kitchen to prepare some tea and snacks for some expecting visitors. She got a call a while ago from a reporter that works for Monthly Pro Tennis, and she was still at a loss on how to deal with it.

She paused, _"Maybe I should call Soma-kun after all…but he gets pretty annoyed when dealing with the media. Then again, he's the only one I trust on these things since he knows more about Ryouko-chan and the Echizen Family than I do."_

The young woman had been slightly bothered about that fact. She had only known about her young cousins from Soma who had a close attachment with the Echizens. He had warned her that there are some things that need to be kept secret about the family, and that she should trust him with everything about it.

Nanako was aware of everything about it, but at the same time, she knew that there were some things that her boyfriend still hid from her. She has faith in his judgment, but as a blood relative, she was a bit troubled that there were still a lot of things that she does not know about her cousins.

At that moment, the phone rang and she answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"**Nanako, I'm on my way from the university. Is Ryouko home?"**

She smiled brightly, "Ah, Soma-kun! Yes, she is home."

"**She mentioned yesterday that she won't have any matches today. Alisa has a seminar to attend that won't finish until 9 o'clock, so Ryouko volunteered to work two shifts today. Did you know about it?"**

Nanako blinked, "She hadn't mentioned anything to me yet, but knowing her, Ryouko-chan would only mention it at the last minute. She was mumbling her complaints about being always tardy at work and how it could lower her salary."

"…**In other words, she wants to make up for her tardiness by working overtime today?"**

She chuckled, "Yes, pretty much."

"**That girl knows no rest."**

"It does get a bit worrying sometimes."

"**Oh well, I'll see you later then."**

"I'll be waiting."

With that, the call was dropped.

Just as she placed the receiver back, Nanako cringed when she remembered something very important: she did not tell Soma about the visiting reporters. She gave out a dejected sigh and gave her head a scolding tap for forgetting.

"He's going to be upset about this…" she muttered.

"Who are you talking about?"

Nanako jumped and placed a hand on her chest, right over her rapidly beating heart. She turned around to see Ryouko dressed in casual attire, probably on her way to Café Gardenia for work. The young girl was looking at her with a raised brow and her topaz eyes glinted amusedly at Nanako's frantic reaction.

"Is there something wrong, Nanako-san?" Ryouko asked.

Nanako pouted disapprovingly, "Don't sneak up on me like that, Ryouko-chan."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Who were you talking about?"

The young woman blinked and hesitated for a while. Ryouko hated reporters that prod about her personal life almost just as much as Soma does, if not more. Keeping that in mind, she decided to tell a half-truth knowing that Ryouko will be home late with Ryoma anyway.

"It was Soma-kun. I just neglected to tell him something, and I thought he might get upset about it once he comes here." Nanako replied with her usual smile.

Ryouko blinked, "Soma-san is coming over again?"

"Ah, well, he said Tsubaki-san wanted him to check on your recording studio and workshop. Your last submission to the channel was satisfying, but they found some technical problems and sent Soma-kun to check it out."

"Tsubaki-dono did mention something like that…"

She beamed, "Anyway, Soma-kun also told me that you're taking two shifts today for a co-worker."

Ryouko looked up in surprise for a moment before regaining her blank expression as she nodded. She turned and sat by the doorway as she started putting on her black converse.

She was currently wearing a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt that was designed like a basketball jersey with the number 4 behind it together with the name Meino above it. It had white outlines and the font color was also white. At the front, there was a red rose and white vines with thorns wrapped around it like a wreath. A black shoulder-bag with pink outlines and zippers hung over her left shoulder.

Her long white ribbon is being used as a hairband again this time, and she wore her teardrop earrings together with her twin lockets hanging around her neck. Her side bangs were pinned to the ribbon by small black barrettes designed with blue zircon gemstones so it would not get to her face. As a result, it only grazed the base of her ears. On her left wrist, there was a white Quartz wrist watch with gold outlines.

The door slid open and the two girls looked up to see Soma.

"You're leaving now?" he asked Ryouko.

She nodded politely as she stood up and turned back to Nanako with a slight bow before striding past Soma who followed her with his bright blue eyes until she was out of sight.

Nanako chuckled, "She's always the same, brief yet polite."

"Yeah, but that's her charm…just like her mother for the short time I've known her." Soma said with a smirk.

"Soma-kun, when are you going to work on the recording studio?"

He turned to her raised a brow, "Why?"

"We…might be expecting some visitors." Nanako said sheepishly with a timid smile.

"…What kind of visitors?"

She hesitated as she looked to the side with that timid smile as her fingers started to fidget, which made Soma frown slightly in suspicion as he stared at her with a neutral expression.

"Nanako…"

"Umm…you see, some reporters from Monthly Pro Tennis called and they somehow figured out that this is the Echizen Residence."

"And…?"

Nanako met his eyes with a meaningful glance, and Soma's eyes widened in realization. He gaped like a fish with his mouth opening and closing speechlessly, before he closed his eyes with a grimace. A tanned hand reached up and pulled down his hood before it was shoved into platinum blonde locks with a sigh.

Soma removed his shoes and looked at Nanako exasperatedly with a strained smile. She returned it with an apologetic one, and they both knew all is forgiven.

"Just give me some snacks and I'll start working on the studio. If they come later than that, send them to the mountain to see me but don't tell them who I am until I meet them face to face. Okay?" he asked her.

Nanako winked, "I understand, Sergeant!"

"…Don't call me that."

"How cute, you're blushing!"

"I am not."

Nanako giggled as she followed Soma to the veranda at the backyard where tea is already served with the snacks.

"Should I tell them about…_Ojii-sama_?" she asked solemnly.

_**{Translation(s): Ojii-sama = Uncle (modern yet formal)}**_

_**{A/N: I've decided to start translating **__**everything**__** from now on just in case any of the readers is still not as fluent with basic Japanese, but I'm only going to translate the same terms once at the first times so you better read everything.}**_

Soma's eyes darkened, "No, I'll explain everything to them. If they look for Nanjirou-san, tell them that he is not available but that someone else could speak to them. Then, send them to me."

"…I understand."

Knowing that it would not be good to pursue the topic, Nanako just sat beside him contently as they shared tea and snacks as they watched the cherry blossoms at the backyard.

* * *

Ryuuzaki Sumire smiled amusedly as she had listened to some intriguing news from the Tennis Club Captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, who was also standing in front of her desk dutifully.

"Oh ho~ that's quite interesting now, isn't it?"

Tezuka nodded, "After Echizen won against Kaidoh, there has been good tension amongst the other Regulars. If we go to the District Tournament with this atmosphere, the result will be quite satisfying."

"It seems like you're starting to like him, that Echizen Ryouma."

"_Iie_, I still haven't fully grasped his strength. I want to see him go against different types of people before truly making an opinion of him."

"You're as cold-hearted as usual." Sumire said with a wry smirk while leaning her cheek upon her right hand.

"As the Captain, it's the obvious choice." Tezuka reasoned, undeterred.

Sumire pursed her lips as she hummed in musing. She raised her head from her palm and reached for her cup with her right hand. Just as she was about to take a sip, a young feminine voice called out to her.

"Obaa-chan…!"

In surprise, the old woman ended up sputtering on her tea as she looked up at her granddaughter with a slight grimace.

"What is it so suddenly, Sakuno?" she asked.

Sakuno glanced at Tezuka, who looked at her from the corner of his eyes, as she placed a hand behind her head sheepishly while her racket was squeezed between her side and arm.

"Ah, _gomenasai_…! Well, it seems Ryoma-kun isn't around."

_**{Translation(s): gomenasai = I'm sorry (formal)}**_

Sumire raised a brow, "So?"

"Umm…so…I just wondered where he could be." Sakuno replied, clasping her hands together nervously.

"What? Are you worried about him?" Sumire teased.

Sakuno blushed lightly with a shy smile as she waved a defensive hand, "I-It's not like that! I just thought I'd give Ryouma-kun some encouragement."

Sumire stared at her with both amusement and anxiety. Tezuka raised a brow at the second emotion in suspicion as he was slightly confused as to what his Coach seems to be worried about.

"_Is she hiding something about Echizen?" _he thought.

"Well, Ryouma did say something about taking an extra shift in his part-time job…"

Sakuno blinked, "Eh?! Ryouma-kun has a part-time job?!"

"Apparently, a co-worker was called by an emergency of sorts and he volunteered to work that shift together with his own. Now that I think about it, he wanted me to send his apologies to you for not asking your permission in time, Tezuka." Sumire explained.

Tezuka blinked, "No, I don't really mind. I already understand the situation. If he had already asked permission from you and since it's an emergency, then I see no problem."

Sumire nodded to him before turning to Sakuno, "That being said, I don't think you can give him any encouragement until tomorrow. That guy doesn't like being disturbed at work, and he doesn't really like any company so it's better to just support him from afar."

"O-Oh…" Sakuno muttered disappointedly, bowing her head in sadness.

The Coach sighed, "He's not a social person, Sakuno. He likes to keep to himself, but he still knows how to appreciate support from other people. However, he definitely doesn't like it when people get too close so I'll give you an advice:

"To become friends with him, don't persistently approach him but just be at a distance where he knows he could reach you."

Sakuno brightened and smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Obaa-chan! Then, I'll be leaving now."

The young girl jogged away and closed the door gently behind her, her figure being followed by the eyes of the remaining occupants in the room.

"What was that all about?" Sumire mused with a raised brow and amused smile.

Tezuka stared at the door, "All the super players in the past had some type of charisma within them. This charisma brings people towards them."

For a moment, there was silence until Sumire slouched on her desk with a sly grin.

"Charisma, eh…?"

Tezuka turned to her with a raised brow of confusion, but Sumire just stared up at him with that suspiciously wide grin of hers. After a while, she sighed again and her expression turned slightly nostalgic yet somber.

"_Iie_, ignore me. I just thought how this charisma of Ryouma's seems to be both a blessing and curse to him."

"Does he really find the idea of company so repulsive?"

She frowned, "It can't be helped. Growing up, that guy learned not to trust anyone so easily if not at all. His life was…not so grand and bright to the extent that he practically had not much of a childhood."

"…You seem to really know a great deal about him, Ryuuzaki-sensei."

She chuckled, "I know about as much as another stranger. Ryouma had become so detached that even relatives would find it hard to reach out to him. The only way for him to open up is if you could so much as figure out or understand at least some of what he had gone through.

"All this time, he had only been relying on himself and only on himself."

Tezuka kept silent as he observed various emotions go through Sumire's eyes before they returned to their normal amused gleam. She smirked up at him almost knowingly and meaningfully.

"Well, since he's part of the club now, that might change soon enough."

He blinked and merely nodded in acceptance.

"Then, I shall also take my leave." Tezuka said, turning to walk towards the door.

"Oh, and Tezuka…"

He looked over his shoulder with an emotionless expression.

Sumire smiled, "As Captain, look after him whether he becomes a Regular or not. Ryouma could use your share of guidance for the remainder of your time here. You might be one of the people who could understand him best."

Tezuka was bewildered at the abrupt request but had the self-control to not let it show. He merely nodded and gave a slight bow before exiting the room, not seeing the relieved and sorrowful expression of his Coach.

"I wish you're both here, or maybe even one of you would be enough…as long as you could just see to it that your little girl grows up without loneliness." She muttered, looking outside the window.

* * *

"_This is the worst."_

For many times already, it has been mentioned how much Echizen Ryouko dislikes company and hates unpermitted physical contact. It had also been mentioned just how much Lady Luck likes to mess with her in the Game of Life.

At the moment, Lady Luck and Lady Fate must be having the time of their lives watching her in this particular situation.

After her departure from the residence, Ryouko had sprinted all the way to the train station. Since it was an afternoon, she had prepared herself for a rush hour. However, her current predicament is just plain ridiculous and is absolutely testing her thinning patience.

In other words, she has been squeezed into a very cramped train like a can of sardines.

She sighed, _"If I knew it would be like this, I would've just used my skateboard all the way to Kanagawa. The bus is also an option, but it probably is the same thing as the train."_

At that time, the train gave a slight jerk as it stopped at another station and only a few got off while more passengers were added…much to her chagrin.

Since her palm was already starting to sweat, Ryouko's grip slipped from the handle bars and she would have fallen on her face if not for someone catching her in time as an arm wrapped around her waist. Her hands were instinctively placed in front of her and now ended up on a broad chest.

"Are you alright, _Ojou-san_?" he asked.

_**{Translation(s): ojou-san = Miss}**_

Her ears perked up at the Kansai accent as she had not heard it in years. She had sealed off her own accent since she grew up at America for the most part, but she still understood it and spoke it whenever she feels like using it.

Twin topaz eyes looked up and met a concerned pair of eyes behind frameless round glasses.

The young man smiled, "Ojou-san?"

She blinked, "Ah, _sumimasen_…"

"_Iie, kamawande ya…_"

_**{Translation(s): sumimasen = Please excuse me/Pardon me (formal); kamawande ya = I don't mind (Kansai; slightly informal)}**_

Ryouko felt like smiling at the young man's accent, but the corners of her lips only tugged before she managed to regain her blank expression as she stepped away.

Her eyes discreetly observed the young man in front of her, all the while trying to keep her balance since there is nothing to hold on to. He had shoulder-length royal blue hair and lightly tanned skin. He had a calm smile on his masculine features with a fine jaw. His eyes were a shade of blue-violet and indigo.

For his clothing, he wore khaki jeans held by a black leather belt with golden lock and a pair of white sneakers for shoes. Over a plain white t-shirt, he wore a black jacket with grey fur that ran along the shoulders and nape. A silver cross pendant hung around his neck with a simple black lace.

His style was pretty casual, but quite classy…and she had to admit that he was attractive.

When the train made a slight turn on the track, she found her body being thrown towards the same guy again and she felt really frustrated at the moment with a tinge of embarrassment. Thankfully, he does not seem to be complaining as he wrapped his right arm around her again to steady her.

The guy chuckled, "I believe it would be best that you hold on to me for now, Ojou-san. We don't want you to keep on falling needlessly for the rest of the ride, _na_?"

She sighed, "No, we don't."

The young man smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry if this is causing you any discomfort."

Ryouko looked up at him and stared for a while before shaking her head with a wry smirk on her normally blank face.

"Not at all," she said, "it's not like you caused the train to turn like a can of sardines."

She saw him hold back a laugh as his shoulders shook in silent humor. In response, she just shrugged casually with a sigh of mock disappointment.

"I'm actually quite surprised that chivalry still exists in this day and age." She mused.

"Oh? How do you know that this _'chivalry'_ is actually just a way to take advantage of touching you?" he asked with a raised brow as his smile turned sly.

She smirked up at him knowingly, "I've seen the difference between such a thing and true chivalry, kind sir. Therefore, you cannot fool me. There's no need for modesty when a lady compliments you sincerely."

"I suppose. A young lady like you seems to be one who would catch quite the attention of young men."

Ryouko blinked and snickered, "That's not what I meant. I just observed people's behavior from an outside perspective. No guy would dare to come near me willingly."

The young man looked down at her incredulously, "The guys around you must be blind then."

She had to blush lightly at the indirect compliment within that statement, and the guy smiled knowingly as he said nothing more. His right arm moved to just hold her shoulder for her own comfort, which earned him more gentleman points from Ryouko. In turn, she removed her hands from his chest and used only her right hand to grip his jacket.

"_Mother and Father in Heaven, please turn your eyes away from my pathetic form. Father, I do hope you're not pulling your hair out because of this young man._

"_Who am I kidding? Otou-sama must be seething wherever he is right now."_

_**{A/N: FYI, Ryouko uses the old-fashioned and formal versions whenever she says 'Mother and Father in Heaven'. The Romaji translation is 'Tengoku no Hahaue to Tsutsue'.}**_

_**{Translation(s): Tengoku = Heaven; Hahaue = Mother; Tsutsue = Father}**_

_**{A/N: However, under normal circumstances, she frequently uses Okaa-sama and Otou-sama which are the modern yet still formal versions.}**_

She sighed, "Since you're practically doing me a favor here, I'd like to learn your name. Mine is Ryouko."

"No last name?" he asked with an amused smile.

"I'm not so naïve as to give my whole name to a _male _stranger, or any stranger for that matter." She retorted lightly.

He chuckled, "Well, that's a relief to hear on one hand. My name is Oshitari Yuushi."

_**{A/N: I'm going to refer to him as Yuushi since I'm more used to it. Besides, Kenya will be mentioned here and there so…yeah.}**_

Yuushi was greeted with a pausing silence, making him raise a brow of mix confusion and amusement as he saw the young lady stare at him blankly. Ryouko shook her head and smiled slightly.

"It's nothing. I'm just mildly surprised you'd give me your whole name." she explained.

"It would be bad manners not to do so, _ya_…especially when a lady is asking for it."

"I didn't give you my whole name."

"That's for a perfectly respectable reason, _ya_. I have nothing to fear by giving mine, Milady."

They exchanged amused glances at one another as they smiled knowingly, which surprised Ryouko. She would not be acting so carefree like how she is doing right now.

Oshitari Yuushi…has quite an interesting calmness surrounding him, coaxing her out of her shell.

Then again, it is not like this was her true self either. Her smiles are just playful masks for this kind of situation anyway.

Before she could further ponder about it, Ryouko felt an unpleasant chill down her spine as she tensed. Yuushi frowned slightly as he noticed how her body turned rigid all of a sudden.

"Is something wrong, Ojou-san?" he asked in a slight whisper, not wanting to startle her.

Ryouko tightened her lips into a thin line, "I-It's nothing."

She cursed inwardly for the stutter which she knew was noted by the young man. Her eyes knew that he was the type of guy to be quite sharp in reading people, and she was not mistaken. However, she was grateful when he chose to nod in acceptance and dismiss it.

A few minutes after that, Ryouko jolted with a startled gasp again and Yuushi's grip on her shoulder tightened slightly but not enough to hurt her.

"Ojou-san, what's the matter?" he asked urgently, concern in his eyes.

She knew there was no getting out of this, and she was getting angry herself at the situation but her pride would not let her seek help.

In the end, her patience wore out after another flinch and gasp. She might as well put her pride aside for now and seek Yuushi's aid. Her lips pursed as Yuushi observed her closely, and he was taken aback when the young lady shifted slightly closer to him. He saw her grit her teeth as she mumbled slightly, but even straining his hearing was not enough to hear her.

"Forgive me, but I'm afraid I didn't catch that." He said.

Ryouko looked up at him with a deep blush and her eyes gleamed pleadingly, slight fear in her eyes which triggered some alarms in Yuushi's head.

"Someone…" she paused as her eyes shut tightly, "…someone just…"

"Just…?"

"Someone keeps on touching my rear…!" Ryouko harshly whispered.

On cue, her body flinched as she buried her head onto Yuushi's chest in frustration. For the first time, she felt so much discomfort that it turned into frightful anxiety. She hated unpermitted physical contact, even more so when it was as offensive as this. Moreover, she does not know who it is and she could not afford to make a scene.

At her words and following actions, a pair of indigo eyes widened. Yuushi snapped his head up and observed the crowd, but he saw no one that could be doing the offense. He frowned and glared darkly, strongly disapproving such vulgar actions in his mind. He looked behind him to see a slight gap between the cramped spaces, and he suddenly had an idea.

"Ojou-chan, where is your stop?" he asked quietly, for both distraction and in genuine curiosity.

Ryouko did not look up and her voice was muffled but Yuushi managed to hear her this time with her albeit louder tone.

"The station after the next one."

"Ah, that means we have the same stop, _na_."

"…Why did you ask?"

At her question, Ryouko looked up this time and Yuushi smiled down at her soothingly. The train stopped at another station but the passengers were only increased with a few going out.

He winked, "Just trust me and hold on, Ojou-san."

She did not know how to respond but she nodded after a hesitant pause.

When the doors were slowly closing again, Yuushi let go of the hanging handle and used both arms to wrap around Ryouko's waist whose hands instinctively held onto his jacket. With slight effort, he navigated both of them between the gap he spotted before as he cornered the young lady between him and the now closed door. His hands leaned on either side so as not to crush her with his weight.

Ryouko looked up in surprise as Yuushi smiled down at her sheepishly.

"This is definitely not a comfortable position, but this is the only way I could think of to get you out of there. My sincerest apologies, _na_?"

It made sense.

With Yuushi's body shielding her, there would be no offensive groping going on. However, that also meant that Yuushi's own body would have to be close to her…not that there'd be a difference since the train was already crowded anyway.

Carefully, Yuushi shifted their positions slightly and Ryouko followed his lead. His left hand held onto the steel bar beside them while his right hand leaned at the door and was beside her head. Her right hand held onto the steel bar as well—right under Yuushi's own hand—as she hesitantly stepped closer, making their bodies only millimeters apart.

With an embarrassed flush on her cheeks, she shakily wrapped her left arm around his waist which made the young man tense slightly.

"I…I wouldn't want to end up being startled once the doors open while I lean on it. If you don't mind this, I'd just like to steady my weight." She muttered.

Yuushi blinked before chuckling, "By all means, Milady…"

In order to assure her, he straightened his posture as he relaxed while placing his right arm wrapped around her shoulders to steady the both of them. To his relief, Ryouko relaxed as he had hoped though there was still that lingering awkwardness in the atmosphere.

For a quick moment, their eyes met again at a much closer distance yet both were unexpectedly not bothered about it as much as they would think.

"_Her eyes are…very enticing, na." _Yuushi thought.

On the next second, his own eyes widened as they witnessed the pupils of the twin topaz slit like that of a cat's eyes. Ryouko, aware of what shocked him, instinctively looked down in slight shame. In the past, her eyes were actually special with its slit pupils. However, after the incident two years ago, the pupils started to dilate…

…and whenever they suddenly slit, people suddenly start getting freaked out by her eyes.

To her surprise, Yuushi just released her shoulders as he directed his right hand to lift her chin and allow her eyes to look up at him in puzzlement.

He smiled admiringly, "There's no need to hide them, _na_. You have an endearingly unique pair of eyes, Milady."

She blinked before her cheeks erupted into a fine rosy red color, making Yuushi chuckle amusedly as he released her chin and wrapped his arm around her shoulders again as the train made another turn. After a while, her blush calmed and she smiled sincerely at him in gratitude.

Yuushi smiled back, _"She has a beautiful smile."_

"_Arigatou_…your Kansai accent is quite cute too, _na_." she playfully replied with her own accent.

He blinked and smirked, "You're from Osaka as well?"

"My mother was born there, and so was I. For the first four years of my life, I lived there until she died and our family moved to America. I could bring out the accent whenever I want because of that." She replied, losing her accent to prove her point.

"Condolences for the loss…"

"Appreciated…"

At that minute, it was announced that they were near their stop.

"Are you staying in Tokyo now?" he asked.

"Yes, with my cousin and little brother."

"You have siblings?"

"Two brothers, an elder and younger one."

He chuckled, "You're the princess of the family then."

Her topaz eyes softened in memory at the familiar term, and bespectacled young man hoped that he had not said anything out of line.

"Yeah, my father has a private property there and my cousin is staying on it. She's my only official guardian now."

Yuushi stared at her and nodded, understanding the hidden messages with that one sentence: her father is gone, she and her little brother were orphaned, and her elder brother was missing in action.

"_Quite the family drama…" _he mused in thought.

Ryouko smirked, "What about you?"

"Family business led us to transfer to Tokyo." He replied with a casual smile.

"Oh? You're wealthy then?"

He just smirked slyly at her without a verbal reply as he shrugged while his glasses glinted. Ryouko rolled her eyes in a joking manner.

At the next moment, the doors slid open and they both finally stepped outside with respective sighs of relief.

Ryouko took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as she composed herself. Yuushi did about the same thing until he looked down at his wrist watch.

"Would you like to get something to drink first?" he asked her courteously.

"No, thank you. I really have to get to work." She replied with a crooked smile.

He raised a brow, "Work? You're working part-time at your age? No offense."

"None taken. Yes, I work at this age. The establishment permits it as long as my school does."

Yuushi smiled as he shook his head slightly at her, _"Really, this young lady is so full of surprises…"_

"I'm taking the southern exit now. What about you?" Ryouko asked.

He pushed up his glasses and smiled down at her, "It seems this is where we part ways, _ya_. I'm taking the northern exit from here. Though, hopefully, we could meet again."

She deadpanned, "Hopefully, the setting will be less crowded."

"I have no objections with that." Yuushi said with an amused smile.

"You need not worry, Yuushi-san. My mother has always told me that one only needs to cross paths once with another to permanently entwine their fates. It's like two strings being tied into a single knot: no matter how hard you pull, the strings will still be attached."

He chuckled, "Your mother is full of wisdom."

She smiled nostalgically, "She was."

Yuushi made no further comment after hearing the use of past tense, but he still made an effort to keep up his smile. He did not know whether to pity or to admire the girl in front of him.

"_She had undoubtedly went through a lot of hardships, yet she stood strong and proud."_

Ryouko remained oblivious to his calculative and unreadable stare as she turned around, waving a hand over her shoulder in farewell.

"I see. Well then, take care…Yuushi-san."

"Wait…"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Yuushi handing her a small card. She turned back fully and took the card as she observed it. The card was a simple business card that contained Yuushi's name, number, and e-mail address. She raised a brow in question and he only shrugged with a crooked smile.

"I agree with your mother, but I wanted to leave insurance."

Ryouko blinked before shaking her head with an amused laugh. Without another word, she bowed her head slightly and turned to walk away from him. Yuushi watched her depart until her figure blended with the crowd.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he picked it up with a solemn expression.

"Ah, Atobe…"

"**Oshitari, are you in Kanagawa already?"**

"Yes, I am."

"…**What's going on?"**

"What do you mean, _na_?"

"**You sound…pleased, as if you found something of your interest."**

Oshitari Yuushi smirked as he turned around and walked towards the northern exit of the station with leisure strides as he carried a sophisticated aura around him.

"Atobe, I met a very interesting young lady today…and before you make a comment, I was not talking about anything related to her legs. She's…certainly something else."

"**Do you even know her name?"**

"Yes and no, she didn't say her surname. She introduced herself as Ryouko."

"**You really seem interested in this girl."**

"Believe me, Atobe. You only need to have one conversation with her or just meet her before you feel the same way, _ya_."

Indeed…

…and that day will come sooner than they both think.

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu was walking back to the courts after an emergency meeting in the Student Council.

Just as he was about to turn a last corner, he halted in his tracks and stared down at the ground in contemplation. He leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms, thinking back to his recent conversation with his Coach and the other times they both talked about Echizen Ryouma.

Echizen Ryouma…

The mysterious 13-year-old tennis prodigy that is now a part of his team…

_**.**_

"_**Ryouma could use your share of guidance for the remainder of your time here. You might be one of the people who could understand him best."**_

_**.**_

His mahogany brown eyes narrowed behind his spectacles.

"_Echizen Ryouma…just what could be holding you back so much?"_

_**.**_

"_**He distanced himself from tennis for two whole years."**_

_**.**_

"_**He…went through a painful ordeal. I'm actually quite glad that tennis was important enough for him to maintain the strength to play, but everything was never the same ever since then."**_

_**.**_

Tezuka uncrossed his arms and placed his hands in his pockets as he left his leaning position on the wall. He closed his eyes and sighed before going on his way back. He already saw the other 1st Years cleaning up the courts, and concluded that Oishi had already dismissed practice in his place. He changed his course and went towards the clubroom to get changed.

All the while, he was deep in thought.

"_Whatever Ryuuzaki-sensei is worrying about had to do something with what happened two years ago, and that Echizen had gone through countless hardships on his own from there."_

He stopped in front of his locker as he reached for his belongings. He started to undress as he changed into his uniform from his tennis attire.

"_It might've led to an incident that changed Echizen drastically to the point that he chose to distance himself from tennis. However, one thing still bothers me…"_

"Hey, Tezuka…"

The 3rd Year Captain looked over his shoulder to see Fuji smiling at him as he waved casually.

"Would you mind going home with me today? Eiji left me for Oishi, so I'm a bit lonely." Fuji said with a pout.

Tezuka stared at Fuji blankly, _"Lonely, huh?"_

The tensai just tilted his head innocently but Tezuka knows better: there's nothing innocent and involves Fuji Syuusuke at the same time, except maybe crime or murder. Nevertheless, he nodded to Fuji's request and the grinning Regular beamed back at him before getting dressed into his uniform as well.

After they got dressed, Tezuka and Fuji exited the clubroom; and after that, the school premises.

Fuji chuckled, "You seem distracted."

Tezuka did not grace him with a reply other than a slight grunt.

"_Saa~ _I'll take a guess and say that your thoughts currently revolve around Echizen Ryouma."

"…"

"No need to be shy, Tezuka. My interest in him is also quite deeper than normal. I learned some interesting things about the Freshman prodigy after our lunch _'date'_."

Tezuka glanced at him and Fuji grinned, knowing that he had caught the other man's interest.

"He has two brothers, an elder and a younger one. I don't know what happened to the elder one. It seemed to be a touchy subject and much too personal at this point in time."

The Captain noticed the hesitant pause and knew that Fuji felt some sort of empathy, being an elder brother to another brother as well.

"Anyway," Fuji continued with a bright smile, "he's very fond of the younger one: a six-year old First Grader who is just as attached to his Kuudere elder brother. I actually got to see Echizen smile just by mentioning the little one."

Tezuka actually had to raise a brow at the passing image of a smiling Echizen Ryouma, and he had to admit that it might be quite a pleasing sight. However, another thing caught his attention.

"What about his parents?" he voiced out, giving into Fuji's will for the moment.

Much to his surprise, Fuji stopped in his tracks which made him pause as well. Tezuka looked over his shoulder and was mildly shocked to meet the tensai's sapphire blue eyes.

Fuji smiled almost bitterly, "It's quite horrible, Tezuka. Echizen…is a very strong person. If I had gone through what he did, I might have given up on everything in the world…and I don't even know the details yet."

"Fuji…?"

Deep blue eyes stared into mahogany brown ones, as if trying to drown into each other's depths.

Then, Fuji just shook his head and raised it with his usual expression.

"I don't think I have the right to tell you. Sorry if I leave you hanging…"

Tezuka paused before his lips tugged into a frown, "Does this have anything to do with what happened two years ago?"

Sapphire orbs snapped back open in shock, "Wait, you know?"

"I don't know the details, but Ryuuzaki-sensei had hinted that something happened two years ago. Apparently, Echizen stopped getting involved with tennis for two years. Sensei said that nothing was ever the same ever since that certain incident."

Fuji sighed, "I think I may have an idea."

"…"

"…Echizen's father died two years ago because of an accident."

Tezuka's eyes widened slightly before they turned back to normal.

A gentle breeze passed by and both 3rd Years started to walk ahead again in slight contemplation.

"I doubt that's the only reason though. There has to be something else that happened to make Echizen almost quit on tennis permanently. I don't know much, but I know enough to be sure that he wouldn't be the type to quit on something just so simply." Fuji reasoned with a slight frown.

Tezuka cleared his throat, "Well, whatever it is, we have to set it aside for now. As senpais, we are only to stand aside unless Echizen seeks us himself. It is not right to prod persistently."

"Hmm…_sou dane_. He already dislikes the attention he's been getting. He would definitely not want his personal life to be poked around needlessly."

"I'm surprised you got that much out of him so early, Fuji."

"I didn't pressure him if that's what you're thinking. Echizen just seems to be open if he likes his surroundings well enough, and if the company gives him much needed silence when the situation calls for it."

"…I'm guessing you took him to the small lake at the back of the school."

"Yup, he likes nature and quiet landscapes. I let him start the conversation, and whenever I do it, I only ask casual things. He's quite easy to get along with as long as you know how to steer the atmosphere properly."

Tezuka remained silent after that, and Fuji did not say anything more other than some small talk here and there while the stoic male replied with brief answers. When they went on their separate ways, the Seigaku Captain drifted to his thoughts again.

_**.**_

"_**You might be one of the people who could understand him best."**_

_**.**_

He paused in his footsteps and looked up at the blue sky thoughtfully as he took a deep breath. He slowly let it out and resumed his pace.

"_Yudan sezu ni ikou…_" he muttered.

On the other hand, Fuji had been practically doing the same thing as Tezuka. Instead of the sky, he watched some children playing around the park with their parents watching over them from the benches.

"_I wonder whether Echizen got to at least make memories like that when his parents were with him." _

On that day, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syuusuke earned more questions rather than reaching needed answers.

However, the answers might be closely revealed soon enough.

* * *

"Are we going to Echizen Nanjirou's place?"

Shiba Saori voiced out a question to her superior, Inoue Mamoru, as he drove the car with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Yes, we are." Inoue replied.

"Since we're going so abruptly, what will you do if he's not who we're looking for?"

"Just leave it to me. It's a reporter's instincts!" he cheered slightly.

Shiba blinked at her senpai before reaching out to a small piece of paper that was between them.

"And what is this?" she asked as she looked down at it.

"You can tell just by looking at it."

"Is it…a _shikishi_?"

_**{A/N: I'm not quite sure about this, but I think it's like a piece of paper used as a talisman or something in the temples. If it's not, then I'd be grateful if you could tell me!}**_

Inoue nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you serious?"

He nodded again, much to Shiba's disbelief. However, the rest of the ride was spent in silence after that.

.

.

.

"_**Hai…?**_**"**

"Pardon the intrusion. I called earlier. I'm Inoue from Monthly Pro Tennis. Is the head of the house available?"

"**Ah, please hold on a minute."**

The line was cut after that, and Inoue straightened his posture as he patiently waited at the house gates together with Shiba who took the chance to engage him in a conversation.

"If he really is the one, I would think he's a really scary and blunt person." She said.

Inoue looked down at her, "You won't know that until you meet him."

"_Datte_…! Echizen Nantaro, _desu yo_! Nantaro…!"

"It's Nanjirou."

"Whatever, it's the same thing!"

Shiba held up a finger as if proving a point, "He's most probably a hundred times blunter than his son, Ryouma-kun." She stretched the corners of her eyes to make her eyes sharp before her expression turned scared.

"Aah…! I'm scared, Inoue-senpai!" she whined.

Inoue frowned at her scoldingly, "Shiba, that's enough! This isn't a joke. _Shi-go-to _(Work)…let's do it without complaints and problems."

At that time, they heard the wooden gate opening and a pleasant feminine voice spoke up amiably.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Inoue and Shiba saw a young woman with waist-length dark blue hair and matching blue doe eyes. She had a friendly smile on her face and her complexion was quite pale but still healthy-looking.

"Who might you be?" Inoue asked.

"I'm Meino Nanako, _desu_. Technically, I'm the one in charge of the house."

_**{A/N: 'desu' is used at the end of a sentence for politeness.}**_

"Ah, is that so?" Inoue sheepishly smiled as he blushed.

Shiba blinked, "Eh…? Isn't this the Echizen Residence?"

Nanako smiled wryly, "I'm the cousin and guardian of the two Echizens that live here. If you are looking for Echizen Nanjirou, I'm afraid he's not available. However, someone else would be willing to answer your questions instead."

Inoue noticed the uneasiness and sorrow within the young woman's voice.

"Ah, if you would be so kind…yeah, very beautiful…" Inoue rambled with that same blush.

Shiba pointed at him, "_Moshi-moshi…! _Inoue-senpai, we're here for work and only work!"

Nanako gestured for them to go to the mountain to find the substitute of Echizen Nanjirou for their questions and interview. The young woman told them that she will be preparing some snacks and tea before she follows them so the two reporters went ahead.

Instead of a mere traditional Japanese temple, Inoue and Shiba were bewildered to see a satellite firmly attached at the roof. They also saw an Internet antenna at the roof of the housing for the toll bell of the temple. The front doors were open in which they saw that the indoors of the temple is actually used as a musical and arts workshop of sorts with some instruments in view.

"Are you the reporters Nanako told me about?"

They turned their attention to the direction of the voice to see a young man with platinum blonde hair and tanned skin. He wore a blue hooded jacket that reached his knees, yellow polo, black tie, khaki cargo pants, and blue sneakers. His bright blue eyes were narrowed into a slight glare as he held a red racket over his shoulder while his free hand was in his jacket's pocket.

His features were strangely familiar to Inoue, but he could not pinpoint where he had seen the young man before.

"Well? Are you or are you not?" the young man asked quite impatiently.

Inoue blinked, "A-Ah, yes…we are from Monthly Pro Tennis."

"You both got a name?"

Shiba frowned, "Hey, shouldn't you be giving your name first? Besides, your tone is very rude. You should give more respect to your elders."

"Oh, so you're saying that you're old then?"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, YOU—?!"

Inoue held his kouhai back and saw the young man was just raising a brow in disinterest before shrugging. His gaze focused on the male reporter and the latter had to admit that there was considerable strength in that glare, but he composed himself.

"I'm Inoue Mamoru, and this is Shiba Saori." He introduced.

"Hmph, the name's Soma. I would say _'Nice to meet you!'_, but in all honesty, I don't like dealing with reporters so it might come out as a lie. You didn't make good impressions either…well; the Obaa-san didn't anyway."

_**{Translation(s): Obaa-san = Old Lady (that's how Soma used it here)}**_

Shiba glared at the young man and was about to snap again until another set of footsteps was heard behind them. The three people all looked to see Nanako approaching them with that wide pleasant smile on her face as she carried a red box that must have contained tea.

"Soma-kun, play nice now. It would just be a hassle if you continued that hostile attitude." She lectured mildly.

Soma scowled, "Yeah, yeah…whatever."

He turned around and walked away, not looking back to see if they followed or not. Nanako followed his lead, which encouraged the two reporters to do the same thing. There, they saw a gray yet still well-made tennis court being displayed in the open space.

Inoue and Shiba were rendered almost speechless as they admired the court.

Nanako smiled as she explained, "This temple has already been abandoned by the former owner after he moved to Osaka, but the land was the legal property of the Echizen Family together with the house. My cousin made the temple into a workshop and recording studio as part of both her job and hobby.

"The tennis court has been here for years, but Soma-kun revived it to its former glory when my cousins and I moved to the house."

"Your cousins…could one of them be Echizen Ryouma-kun?"

Nanako giggled, "I think it would be better to direct questions at Soma-kun, Inoue-san."

Shiba scoffed, "Will he even answer anything we ask? More like, what does that brat know?"

Soma glared over his shoulder, "I know just as much as Echizen Nanjirou does, Obaa-san. Be grateful I even have the patience to deal with you since Nanako asked me to."

Before Shiba could give a violent reaction, Nanako led her to sit on a bench near the housing of the bell while Inoue stood resolutely as he met Soma's gaze.

"Then, would you care to tell me why Echizen Nanjirou-san was not available today? Also, what is your relationship to the Echizen Family?" he asked.

At his questions, Soma frowned and shoved a hand to his hair as he exchanged a brief glance with Nanako who nodded encouragingly with her soft smile.

The next words of the young man astonished the reporters to no end.

* * *

It was a good thing that she had decided to leave the house as soon as possible.

Putting the crowded train ride aside, Ryouko was slightly worried that she might be late again. According to Kota, Alisa's shift starts at 4:30PM and ends at 6:30PM which overlaps with her own schedule. This was a good thing since she gets to work less than the time she expected.

"Ugh, Lindow…! C'mon, you gotta help me here!"

"No can do, Kota. It was your own fault for making Big Sis angry anyway."

"I promised Marui! Besides, I owe him and I really need to deliver this! Just a few minutes, and I'll hurry back. I promise, man!"

"Nope, I'm not gonna risk it. You have a low attention span at the worst of times, and I'm not gonna take the chance of angering Tsubaki at your expense."

"Oh, c'mon…! What kind of friend are you?!"

"A damn good one…!"

Ryouko watched with a raised brow at the scene in front of her. She was just about to enter the Locker Rooms when she saw the two bickering at the hallway. They still had not noticed her presence but Gina did. The silver-haired girl was holding a box that probably contained a pastry of sorts as she watched the scene with a blank expression that was almost a mirror to Ryouko's own usual mask.

"Gina-san, what's going on?" Ryouko asked.

Gina smiled slightly at her over her shoulder, "Oh, Ryouko-chan…well, Kota asked me to make this strawberry cheesecake for Marui. You remember him, right?"

She nodded, "Yes, Marui Bunta is the redheaded Volley Genius of Rikkaidai."

"Yes, well…Café Gardenia doesn't have an official delivery service so this kind of things is usually done by Soma who prefers to deliver than to serve."

"However, as luck would have it, Soma-san is busy handling my studio under Tsubaki-dono's orders."

"Yup, and now, Kota is whining about how he needs to deliver this to Marui."

Both girls looked at the bickering males where one is practically begging on his knees while the other is just looking down in amusement as he puffed a smoke from his lips. Ryouko sighed in exasperation as she checked her wrist watch.

It was just 3:24PM.

That means she had a lot of time before the designated hour for her work.

"Kota-san, if you would like, I could deliver the cake in your stead."

Lindow and Kota turned to her in surprise, finally registering her presence with them. Gina blinked at her in her own mild surprise for the suggestion before shrugging it off. Most of the other employees had already been used to her industrious behavior which was something they appreciate in newbies.

Kota dashed to the girls' direction in a blink as he took both of Ryouko's hands with his own and positively beamed in delight.

"Really, Ryouko-chan…? Wah~ you're such a good kouhai! I owe you one." He chirped, shaking their hands.

She blinked, "It was a good thing I caught wind of this before I decided to get dressed for overtime.

"In all honesty, I would've cared less if it was time for my work. I only have nothing to do at the moment so I volunteered."

Kota sweatdropped at her brutal honesty as she stated all these with a straight face and a matter-of-fact tone, while Gina and Lindow just smirked amusedly.

"Well then, here you go. Do you know where Rikkaidai is located?" Gina asked, handing over the box.

Ryouko nodded, "It was actually my first choice in schooling, but certain plans were changed. I already embedded the map and address in my head."

Lindow smiled, "Be careful out there, Rookie. We wouldn't want Soma to go out on a rampage."

She just rolled her eyes and ignored the man's chortles at the image of a Death God on the loose.

"Oh, right!" Kota perked up, "You can use my bicycle if you want. It's at the back of the shop but it has a lock on the support stand, so here…"

He gave her a single tiny key which seems to fit in a strange keyhole of a special lock. Ryouko nodded to all of them before taking her leave again with a friendly wave of her hand, while the other three followed her up to the Ground Floor before going back to work.

The back was just a narrow alleyway where another building left at least 5 meters of space between the café's building. The other building was supposedly a music shop where the Third Unit got their equipment from. On her left, there was a view of the café's parking lot where some of the employees' own vehicles also rested. On the right, there was the entrance-exit that gives view to the streets and other buildings.

Ryouko found the bicycle at the back of the building as Kota instructed. It was just a simple red and silver bicycle with a basket at the front and a back seat. She found it leaning on the right side with the help of a support stand which was locked in position as she was told. There was keyhole of sorts above it that resembled the key that she was given.

When she turned it, a distinct click resounded and she managed to move the support stand up. Another click was heard when the stand was stationed out of the way. Ryouko placed the box on the basket together with her bag, and then hopped over the seat.

"_It's been a while since I've rode a bicycle. The last time I did was with Otou-sama and Onii-sama after they taught me how to ride one."_

With a content smile on her soft features, Ryouko pedaled away as she remembered the details of a map that would lead her to Rikkaidai.

* * *

"Eh…? W-What…did you just say?"

"It's as I've said: Echizen Nanjirou is dead…for approximately two years now."

Inoue and Shiba stared at Soma with shell-shocked expressions as their eyes remained wide open with their jaws slacked in speechlessness. Nanako closed her eyes, no sign of her gentle smile, with what seems to be a sign of mourning in her demeanor.

Soma was the only one who remained strong as not a single emotion passed through his countenance, aside from a soft glint that swiftly came and went within his azure eyes.

Inoue gulped before gathering his wits and composure as he spoke with the slightest shake in his tone.

"M-May I ask the reason for his death? Moreover, I'm surprised as to how the media didn't get ahold of such dreadful news! Nanjirou-san might have retired, but countless fans continued to support the ideals he stood for in the tennis world."

Soma scoffed, "My family protected them, whether it was Nanjirou-san or his children. It wouldn't have been a good thing for publicity to make a story out of a mourning family now, would it?"

At such an obvious stab, Inoue faltered with a small flinch but the young man decided to cut him some slack as he softened his tone slightly.

"Nanjirou-san got involved in a car accident on a winter night. He was proclaimed dead on arrival, and I took the liberty to make sure that no trace of the incident would be found by the media with my father's authority. Of course, that went the same for the whereabouts of the remaining Echizens.

"I lost contact of them at some point, and it was only a few weeks before spring that I found Nanjirou-san's children in an orphanage. After some arrangements to get them to Japan, I had introduced Nanako to her cousins as she held the rights of guardianship over them."

Shiba cut in, "Wait a minute! You've been using plurals for a while now. Echizen Nanjirou-san had more than one child?"

"I thought that was already obvious." Soma retorted, lacking an offensive edge.

Inoue frowned thoughtfully, "I guess things are starting to make sense. Soma-kun, I have a question personally for you."

"Shoot."

"Are you the same Soma Schicksal, Death God of Wimbledon and heir to the Schicksal Cong.?"

Soma gave no other reaction as he replied with an intense silence before a strange tone rang out. It was Soma's watch which seems to have triggered an alarm.

He smirked, "Time's up, Inoue-san…! No further questions shall be answered for free from here onwards."

"That's not fair! You didn't tell us about a time limit, and that was way too short." Shiba protested.

"I said they won't be answered for free. I'm willing to compromise with the right price."

Without listening to another word, Soma turned around with his racket resting upon his shoulder as he walked towards the courts. He stopped just as he was arms-length with the net pole before he spoke again.

"Inoue-san…"

"Y-Yes…?"

"Do you play tennis?"

"Eh…?"

Soma looked over his shoulder, "Well, can you?"

Inoue smiled with a thumbs-up, "Of course, I played like crazy when I was in school. Even now, I play on the tennis team at work ever week."

"Hmm…in that case, are you willing to play a match with me? I'll give you an incentive to assure you that I have answers to your questions. I'm going to give you three facts. I only need you to promise one thing…

"Not a word will go to your magazine or I swear I will destroy your life with pure misery."

The way he said it gave the two reporters the chills, especially with his dark glare and ominous aura. Nanako was unaffected as she just chuckled at the young man's protectiveness. Inoue blinked and nodded in acceptance which prompted Soma to look at him with no hostility or threat.

"Here's one: Echizen Ryouma, resident Seigaku Rookie, is actually a young lady named Echizen Ryouko. In other words, _she_ is the only daughter of the Samurai and therefore a female disguised as a male."

Shiba gaped, "Eh?! Are you serious?!"

Inoue also blinked several times in surprise as he continued to listen to the young man. Thinking back, Echizen Ryouma's mannerisms did tend to lean on the feminine side. In fact, those mannerisms and etiquette reminded him of the perfect Yamato Nadeshiko. The signs went by with so much subtlety that no one would notice unless they look closely.

"Fact No. 2: Meino Setsuna married Echizen Nanjirou after her retirement in the tennis professional circuit and a year after her debut into the musical industry." Soma continued, ignoring the female reporter.

Inoue smiled wryly, "So they did get married after all…"

Soma smirked slyly in response, "Finally, Fact No. 3: there are three Echizen children. Their age gaps from eldest to middle and middle to youngest are three years and seven years respectively."

After that, a gentle breeze passed and silence lingered in the air until Nanako spoke this time.

"Inoue-san, there's a bathroom nearby where you can change. The only way you can get anymore answers from Soma-kun is with tennis."

At the obvious challenge, Inoue grinned and bowed respectfully to Soma as he excused himself. Shiba blinked at her senpai's retreating figure before she decided to share a tea with Nanako, while Soma just stepped into one side of the court and patiently waited for his opponent.

"_Nanjirou-sensei, lend me your strength…" _Soma prayed in respect.

* * *

It was official: Echizen Ryouko was lost.

It only took her five minutes or less before she finally found Rikkaidai. She parked the bicycle on a free spot beside other bicycles and made sure to lock the support stand. It came to her mind that she had no idea where the courts were so she decided to find the Principal's Office for directions.

The problem is she also had no idea where that was, and by the time she found it, the Principal was nowhere in sight. She had no time to commence another search for a person who has freedom to wander around so she decided to search for the courts instead.

Ryouko realized how much her sense of direction sucked without a guide or map.

"_Ara~ _is that you, Ryouko-san?"

A pleasant and gentle yet still masculine voice called out to her from behind. It rang a bell familiarly in her ears and Ryouko was not disappointed to see one student that she recognized.

In front of her, Yukimura Seiichi stood in his tennis uniform with his jersey draped gracefully on his shoulders like a cape.

"_Hallelujah! Finally, a lead to my main destination…"_

"Do you have business here in Rikkaidai?" Yukimura asked politely.

"Actually, I'm trying to find the tennis courts…but, as you can see, my sense of direction sucks without a guide or a map of the place."

He blinked before chuckling, "Yes, I do see your point. What's your business with _us_, if I may ask?"

"Ah, Kota-san said that he had to have _this_," she held up the box of pastry in her hand, "delivered to Marui-san. However, he seemed to have done something that angered our Director so he can't leave the shop."

"Hmm…so you're doing it in his stead? I'm quite surprised you came to the café early."

"I'm supposed to take over another separate shift for my co-worker. It was a good way to make up for my tardiness for the first few days."

Yukimura smiled amusedly, "How diligent of you…in that case, follow me. I was just on my way back."

With a casual gesture of his hand, Yukimura led the way outside the building and Ryouko walked alongside him with complete ease.

Every now and then, the Rikkai Captain glanced at the young lady to see her looking around the campus curiously and admiringly. He smiled proudly in his school's expense as he raised a brow of interest at the still oblivious Ryouko.

When she managed to put aside her sightseeing, Ryouko's instincts finally registered his stare as her topaz eyes gazed back at him innocently.

"I'm quite flattered as a student with how impressed you seem to be with the school." Yukimura commented.

She shrugged, "Rikkaidai was actually my first choice of schooling in middle school."

"Oh? Then why didn't you go through with it?"

"I lost a bet with someone, and the price of my loss involved me in going to a particular school. It's not bad, but I really prefer Rikkai's academics over all other schools I have seen. Even the fact that I lived on a separate district wouldn't have bothered me because of that."

"_Saa~ _may I ask which school do you go to now?"

Ryouko paused in her reply in thought as Yukimura strongly reminded her of Fuji Syuusuke. She looked up at him with wonder in her eyes before looking back ahead.

"No, you may not." She replied bluntly.

Yukimura grinned, "Even if I plead?"

"Uh-huh…"

"What if I say that you could tell me in return for showing you the courts?"

"Nice try, but it's kinda too late for that. We're already here, _ya_."

Yukimura blinked at the Kansai accent until a bright smile showed in his features. He noted how Ryouko did not immediately step into the courts but chose to watch where they currently stood. His impression of her grew better as he knew that she was patiently waiting for his permission to enter his territory, which means she also acknowledges his authority over her at the moment.

"_That being said, it's also quite interesting how she could still talk back at me. She respects me but not to the point of worship like the usual fans. Judging from how she previously addressed us, she should know who is who among the Regulars including myself…_

"…_and yet, it doesn't seem to make a difference with her."_

He closed his eyes for a moment as he crossed his arms in thought. He did not hear a word of complaint from Ryouko as they just stood there at a fair distance from the courts, near to observe but far enough not to be noticed. When he opened his eyes again, Ryouko remained unmoved and just dutifully watched the players beside him.

"It might take a few more minutes before they finish the current drills. Sanada doesn't like getting interrupted so I'm afraid you have to wait before delivering your package to Marui." He informed.

Ryouko nodded as she looked up at him, "That is fine with me. I'll just wait here then."

Yukimura grinned, which then triggered the warning bells in Ryouko's head. Her brain registered another new fact: she had found Fuji Syuusuke's counterpart in Rikkai and his rival in sadism.

"Nonsense," he chuckled, "you can wait by the benches. We don't usually use them anyways, and I'm sure you could motivate my Regulars."

With no chance to retort, Ryouko could only stare as Yukimura waved a dismissing hand over his shoulder as he walked ahead of her. She sighed as she went along with his whims but blinked when she noticed a split-second limp within the young man's pace.

With keen sight, she saw how his muscles contracted in a strange way that would have caused some pain. By sheer experience, she knew it was not a muscle pull but something else.

"_Could it be some form of muscle fatigue? I can't be definite of the real reason for it, but I can tell that it's causing him discomfort. He knows how to perfectly keep it hidden though, so kudos to that."_

Yukimura pushed open the fence doors and made sure that Ryouko stepped ahead of him from there so her chances of escape were reduced to none. With a gentle push at the back, she was led to a bench where Yanagi and Sanada stood nearby.

The two other Rikkai Demons turned to them and Yukimura smiled.

"Ryouko-san has a delivery for Marui. She said she would wait until dismissal so there's no need for interruption, and I suggested for her to wait here." He explained with that bright smile of his.

Yanagi looked down at Ryouko who gazed back blankly, amusing the Data Master to a certain degree.

Sanada frowned, "As long as she doesn't distract the players or disturb practice…"

"_Hai, arigatou gozaimashita…_" Ryouko thanked, bowing deeply.

The three Rikkai Demons blinked down at her. Yanagi and Yukimura smiled in appreciation at the respectful gesture while Sanada just turned away as he walked away. The former two, however, caught the pleased gleam in his eyes before he departed.

"You may take a seat, Ryouko-san. The Regulars are going to be dismissed much later since we have a meeting, but practice will be officially over in ten minutes or so." Yanagi said.

She straightened her posture and nodded politely as she took the offered seat on the bench. Her bag and the box were both placed on her lap as she sat properly like how a proper lady would. It was so deeply engraved into her body habits that it was no longer strange or uncomfortable for her to do so.

Her topaz eyes registered every single player's movements as their critical sight practically dissected what habits, strengths, and weaknesses could be deciphered from there. Yanagi noted this interestedly and exchanged an intrigued glance with Yukimura.

She muttered, "A cross shot followed by a lob…finishing with a feint smash in favor of a drop shot…"

Yanagi snapped his gaze to her then to the courts, and was impressed to see that Yagyuu did exactly as she had told as Niou took over with the feint.

"Counterattack with a surprise dash to the net…ball is out…"

Again, as if controlled, Marui managed to catch up and made a swift drive volley but the ball was 0.4 millimeters away from the baseline.

Deuce, it was announced.

The corner of Yanagi's lips tugged into a smirk as he scribbled into his notebook.

"_Echizen Ryouko, was it? Ii data…"_

.

.

.

"Practice dismissed! Regulars stay for further briefing, but you may take a 10-minute break."

Yukimura's voice, though gentle and alluring, resounded with superiority and regal authority that was replied by unconditional respect from his team. On either of his sides, Sanada and Yanagi stood with the same dignified aura as their eyes observed the players as if to dare them to object.

Every single one of them scattered, excluding the Regulars who just lingered there as they rehydrated themselves with one certain redhead noticing a foreign presence.

"Eh…? Aren't you…Ryouko-chan?"

The rest of the Regulars turned to her direction in mild surprise. Ryouko paid their stares no heed as she stood up and walked over to Marui. She held up the pastry box and tilted her head slightly.

"Kota-san sent me for a delivery."

Marui blinked and took the box. He took a peek inside and beamed at Ryouko soon after.

"Thanks! I've been waiting for this. Ah, wait…do I have to pay you for the delivery service or something?"

She shook her head, "I was only lending a helping hand to my co-worker, nothing more. With that, I'll be taking my leave."

"Hey, c'mon…hold it!"

Ryouko was stopped in her tracks as a much too friendly arm slid around her shoulders and pulled her back. She looked up to see the Trickster smirking down at her, but she noted that he at least had the dignity not to put any flirtatious implications within his eyes.

"Stay for a while. You're pretty interesting." He said.

"If you want something interesting, find a toy or try daring your fan girls to do something unbelievable."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. You're funny!"

"…"

Niou yelped and stepped away from her as he soothed the sore spot on his side. Apparently, Ryouko pinched him quite hard. Still, the Trickster kept his smirk on as he laughed amusedly. The young lady just rolled her eyes but nevertheless stayed to kill some time.

Yukimura smiled down at her, "I apologize for Niou."

"No need. If you have to apologize for every single thing he does, you're probably better off in confessing to the church. It's not easy to handle a Trickster."

Yanagi smiled, "Well, that's true too."

She sighed, "In any case, I don't want to trouble you guys any longer so I'm leaving."

"Hold on."

This time, she frowned impatiently as she turned to the voice and saw Kirihara Akaya pointing his racket at her in challenge. Most of his senpais frowned at this rude gesture but otherwise remained silent.

"I heard from Buchou and Yanagi-senpai. Is it true you're Echizen Nanjirou's daughter?" he asked.

"No, I am not." Ryouko shot him down bluntly.

Kirihara blinked, "Eh…?"

"I'm Echizen Ryouko, not this _Echizen Nanjirou's daughter _you speak of. Now then, goodbye…"

Niou and Marui snickered at the blunt answer while the rest either smiled slightly or just kept their amusement expressed with their eyes.

Kirihara stared for a while and glared at the departing young lady until he suddenly smirked.

"I guess Echizen Nanjirou's daughter is a coward, huh?"

That sentence seemed to hit a nerve as Ryouko halted in her tracks. Normally, the Regulars would not stand for this behavior of Kirihara's but they were admittedly curious as to how Echizen Ryouko would respond to his taunts.

Kirihara shrugged, "_Maa~ _I have no interest in small fries anyway."

A twitch of a brow…

"It's quite disappointing though."

A twitch of the eye…

"I was fired up when I heard about this good player…"

A flexing of fingers before they clenched into fists…

"I guess girls really can't play that confidently…"

Shoulders tensed and shaking in concealed anger…

"The legend only goes as far as the name, huh?"

That last statement seems to have been her break point as the next thing they knew a projectile flew and almost hit Kirihara straight in the face…if not for his instincts reacting in time as his racket deflected the shot.

It was a tennis stress ball.

Looking back, the Regulars saw burning topaz orbs glaring darkly at Kirihara.

"Someone lend me a racket. Get on court, Kirihara Akaya."

.

.

.

"Yukimura, are you sure about this?"

"_Maa, maa~ _it'll be fine, Genichirou. I just want to watch a bit. We'll interfere if the situation turns drastic."

"Seiichi, you really seem interested in her."

"Don't be a hypocrite, Renji. Who wouldn't be interested in the Samurai's Legacy anyway?"

After the little incident, the Regulars stepped to the side as Kirihara and Ryouko stood on separate sides of the courts. Most of the members also surrounded the area to watch. The majority of glares were directed at Ryouko with ridicule, mockery, and pity.

Finally, Kirihara and Ryouko stood at the net as the latter held the racket up on the ground. Niou volunteered to be the umpire for the match, though he only did so to get the closest seat.

"Which?"

"No need for that. You can serve first."

Kirihara was already walking to the baseline of his court, giving Ryouko no chance to protest.

Not that it made a difference to her…

"_I cannot reveal the Prince Play. Rikkaidai is Seigaku's No. 1 rival, and if Ryouma becomes a Regular, they're bound to see the resemblance of the style. In that case, I have to accommodate myself to a new style…"_

"One set match! Ryouko-chan, service play…"

With a deep breath, she threw the ball up high and served a normal shot…with her right hand.

"_Five games should be enough preparation…"_

* * *

"If you please…"

The ladies looked up from their tea and saw Inoue dressed up in almost flamboyant tennis gear with a pair of black shades over his eyes. Soma did not even look over his shoulder as he tested his swings slightly as he was still using one of Ryouko's spare rackets.

"Kya…! So embarrassing, Inoue-senpai…" Shiba exclaimed in dread.

Nanako smiled, "You have a lot of confidence, _ne_?"

Inoue laughed, "Of course. As a player, you don't know when and where you'll be challenged for a game. I should prepare this much at least."

Shiba crossed her arms, "That's what you say but you were probably planning to play with Echizen Nanjobu, weren't you?"

"It's _Nanjirou_, Obaa-san." Soma deadpanned.

"Shut up, brat…!"

"Hn."

Shiba frowned at him before turning to Inoue with a whisper, "Inoue-senpai, are you that brat is even worth the time? I mean, you mentioned that he might be some genius that rose to the professionals; but how do we know that he's telling the truth about Echizen Nanjirou?"

"Shiba, watch what you're saying in front of Meino-san!" Inoue scolded.

The female reporter held a hand to her lips as she looked down at Nanako guiltily.

The young woman chuckled, "You have nothing to worry about. Soma-kun knows about the Echizen Family more than I do. After all, he was Ojii-sama's—I mean—Echizen Nanjirou's apprentice before."

"_So that means…Soma-kun really is the Death God of Wimbledon. He was the only teenaged professional that was rumored to be the successor of the Samurai as the Swordsman in the West." _Inoue thought, stepping into the court.

He waved his racket at Nanako, "Nanako-san, take a look at a man's posture."

"Ah, Inoue-senpai is an idiot!" Shiba mumbled.

At the corner of her eye, Nanako saw Soma scowling at Inoue. She smiled, pleased by the jealous reaction.

"Do your best!" she cheered to Inoue.

The two men stood at the baselines on the opposite sides of the court. Soma stood with the same casual posture but his hood was down now.

Inoue spoke, "Soma-kun, I have tons of things to ask you as a reporter—no, I mean—as a player. I'd like to address these questions both to you and to Nanjirou-san, if you may."

"That's fine with me. I'll answer anything you ask of me," Soma paused as he took up a stance while smirking confidently, "but only if you could get a single ball past me as agreed, Inoue-san."

Inoue stared in slight intimidation at the young man's overwhelming confidence until he smirked with spirit again.

"Then I won't refuse. I'm going to play hard."

The ladies smiled at them from their seats on the bench.

Without another moment's delay, Inoue tossed the ball into the air and served swiftly. Soma firmly planted his left foot at the center and returned it with a strong backhand to the corner. Inoue rallied with him back and forth, while Soma returned almost dispassionately.

"To tell you the truth," Inoue spoke up, "I was a big fan of Nanjirou-san's."

"Oh, is that so?"

"I've also heard a lot of things about you, especially when you were viewed as the Samurai's successor and how you were personally coached by him."

"…" Soma scored a point.

Inoue served again, "Why did he retire so suddenly?"

Another shot to the corner…

"Was it because of an injury?"

A drop which was returned by a volley…

"Or illness?"

Soma smirked, "No comment…"

With a powerful forehand, Soma scored another point with a shot to the baseline. He tapped the racket on his shoulder with a casual air around him as he bounced at his heels to exercise his legs.

Shiba gasped, "That brat is good!"

"_Such confidence…powerful muscles and flexible as a spring…he's definitely worthy of his title as the Samurai of the West. It's like facing Nanjirou-san himself who had 20 years of experience!" _Inoue thought.

"What about you, Soma-kun?" he asked with another serve, "You were rumored to have retired because of your studies upon inheriting the Schicksal Cong., but is that really the case?"

Almost unnoticeably, Soma's right foot slid meaningfully on the ground in a semi-circular pattern.

"Again, no comment…"

With a fast shot to the corner, Inoue could not react in time to catch up.

"_Damn,"_ Inoue cursed in his thoughts, _"I thought I could score at least one!"_

For the rest of the match, Soma just continued to return Inoue's shots with a casual swing and an occasional cunning shot to score. Shiba and Nanako focused on Soma's lax form as hit another shot to the corner.

"I have to admit that he's good," Shiba stated, "but is that his best shot even when he was supposed to be one of the youngest professionals before?"

Nanako chuckled, "Please take a closer look at Soma-kun's heels."

Shiba did as she had instructed and gasped when saw a dent of sorts at Soma's left foot due to the pressure placed there as he continued to rally while remaining on the same position. She then turned to Nanako for an explanation

Nanako did so knowingly, "Soma-kun had not moved from that spot since the beginning. It was a move that he personally learned from Ojii-sama back then. He always uses it against Ryouko-chan every time they practice here as well."

"Always…?"

Inoue barely returned another shot to the corner, _"I didn't notice, but it's true. All my shots are gathering in that particular area no matter what I do! He's using his left leg as a pivot and returns the ball without moving from that spot."_

"That's amazing!" Shiba breathed.

Soma returned the ball and Inoue's next shot hit the net, earning the younger man another point.

"_Samurai Zone_…that's the name of his technique." Soma stated.

After trying to calm his breathing, Inoue looked down at the ground as he bounced the ball.

"I'll change the topic." He said.

Soma just stared at him with a blank expression as he waited for the serve.

"What do you want Ryouma-kun…I mean, what do you want Ryouko-san to do? What is your motive in looking after her? What were Nanjirou-san's plans for her and his other children?"

As soon as he asked that, Inoue served the ball and Soma just raised a brow at his consecutive questions while returning the shot.

"If she continues like this, she could take charge of the world just like you and Nanjirou-san did before. You're going to raise her as the next _perfect player _of the generation in Nanjirou-san's stead. Isn't that right?"

Inoue shot the ball deep in the line, but Soma just lifted his leg slightly and hit it between his legs. The former missed when he had mistaken the force of the shot and looked down at the ball rolling on the ground.

"Inoue-san, you've got the wrong idea."

The grown man met the knowing gaze of azure eyes as Soma smirked slyly at him.

"I commend you for your persistent shouting, but it's starting to get really annoying. I did say I'd only answer if you get a ball past me. That being said, I'll start playing with a handicap to make things easier for you."

On cue, Soma closed his left eye and Inoue stared in shock.

He gritted his teeth, "Damn it…if it's going to be this way, then I'll hit one by you no matter what!"

He served again but Soma returned the ball with no problem at all. He aimed for his blind spot at first, but it made no difference. He started hitting towards the corners but it was not fruitful either.

"_I can't believe it! It's supposed to be hard to figure out the distance with one of his eyes closed. How can he play tennis like that?" _Inoue thought.

Shiba stared in awe, "He's hitting back with no problem."

It was not long after that when Soma decided to play with both of his eyes closed.

"Inoue-senpai!"

At her exclamation, Inoue paid attention and saw that both azure orbs were closed as Soma continued to rally against him. The match continued on with such a casual and moderate pace until Inoue was silenced into a deep thought. After a while, he smiled in understanding.

"I understand now, Soma-kun. You're trying to make Ryouko-san stronger until she turns into a rising star, right? Someday, you want her to rise at the top like Nanjirou-san did with you; after that, she can continue the Echizen legacy with her siblings. Isn't that so?"

At his words, Soma snapped his eyes wide open and swung his racket with great force.

Inoue stared in shock and could not react as the ball got nearer. Soon enough, the ball reached his racket and it easily passed through his strings by breaking it with sheer power. He looked behind him as the ball rolled on the ground innocently before he turned his gaze to the young man across the court.

"He was slightly serious at that time." Nanako commented lightly.

Soma was looking down on the ground with his bangs shielding his eyes until he raised his head and pointed the racket at Inoue in challenge.

"Game Set…it's your loss, Inoue-san."

* * *

"Game to Akaya: 5-0!"

Much to everyone's expectations, the game went on with Ryouko not gaining a single point out of Kirihara. The Regulars were all itching to interfere with the exception of Yukimura and Niou who realized what was going on after the first game.

Yukimura knew because he knew when a player does not play seriously by experience.

Niou knew because he had used such tricks himself for countless times against amateurs.

In fact, every one of them did but only these two realized that she was using the same strategy.

Echizen Ryouko is a lefty yet she had continued to use her right hand while sparing glances at Kirihara's ankles, which was still held back by power weights.

"_It's around this time where something interesting will start to happen. She seems to be ready to explode. Her patience must've snapped." _Niou noted.

Once more, it was Ryouko's serve. Kirihara declared that they should just alternate service play per game to which Ryouko gave neither objection nor agreement to, so Niou shrugged and went along the impromptu rules.

"Ryouko-chan, service play…" he drawled lazily.

At that time, things started to escalate as everyone saw Ryouko switch to her left hand. Whispers and mutters erupted everywhere, most of them in taunts and sneers. The Regulars were compelled to feel almost the same way as it was always unsightly for them to witness a player giving up at the midst of a battle.

However, something in them felt as if something incredible is going to come out.

From the corner of her eye, Ryouko glanced at Kirihara who was scowling at her disappointedly across the court. Her eyes closed as she drew a breath and tossed the ball up in the air again. With her stance changed, she jumped and served the ball.

Her stance rang a familiar bell in the Regulars' memories, including Kirihara's.

"_Twist Serve…? No, the sound seems strange and different." _Yanagi mused.

Indeed, it was not a Twist Serve…at least, not completely.

The ball spun on the ground, and Kirihara smirked as he took up a stance to receive a Twist Serve. However, two balls rose from the ground and bounced at either side of him with a straight diagonal angle as he stood in shock.

At the audience's point of view, the two balls curved and merged once both were behind Kirihara until they continued on with what seems to be gyro spin within it. The ball was stuck onto the fence until a passing breeze pushed it back as it landed on the ground with a dull thud.

Silence reigned upon the court with a whistle from Niou breaking it.

"15-0" the Trickster announced.

For the next serve, it was the same which proved that it was not a fluke.

"30-0"

Another service ace…

"40-0"

Until, finally…

"Game to Ryouko-chan: 1-4!"

Ryouko pointed her racket at Kirihara, a fiery gleam in her eyes as she retained a blank expression.

"Phantom Mirror…" she proclaimed.

The Regulars watched while consulting each other's opinions regarding the serve.

"Can you guys tell the difference?" Jackal asked.

Marui blew a bubble, "No, not at all. Both balls seem legit."

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses silently but undoubtedly had the same sentiments to share.

The three Demons were silent as they opted to pay attention to the match for further inspection. With Kirihara's service play, there would be no chance of the serve so it might be too late once he takes the next game.

Kirihara smirked as he tossed the ball high up and served a Twist Serve this time.

Unfortunately for him, Ryouko knew he could hit one so she already took up a stance and returned with a Rising Shot which caught Kirihara off guard.

"0-15"

Niou smirked, _"She planned that…I just know it."_

Instead of being discouraged, Kirihara just served another Twist Serve which was returned by a Rising. The rally went on from there until Ryouko approached the net. Kirihara smirked smugly as he returned the ball with a top spin to the baseline.

However, Ryouko changed course immediately before he even made the shot.

By the time the ball made it there, she jumped into a familiar stance and smashed. Kirihara reacted fast and ran after the ball, but he was shocked to see two balls bounce straight up like a **V **before curving around him to merge again and shoot straight like a laser.

"0-30" Niou announced with a grin.

Yanagi smiled slightly as he scribbled into his notebook, "Phantom Mirror is not just a serve but a smash as well. It might not be wrong to assume that it could become any shot."

"Do you have a theory as to how it works, Renji?" Yukimura asked.

"A theory, yes…it seems to work at the same mechanics as the Twist Serve. By adding the top spin to a slice, the ball twists and spins on the ground but a difference in the angle seems to have taken a different effect."

Sanada raised a brow, "A difference in the angle…?"

Yanagi nodded, "The difference in angle changed the normal directional course of the swing upon the ball. Suppose that in a Twist Serve, you apply a simple top spin on a simple slice. Ryouko-san deviated slightly from the procedure with a single additional flick of the wrist that enabled her to change the course of her swing at the last minute.

"This deviation with the added gyro spin was all it took to make the illusions and speed, though in all honesty, I cannot be sure."

"That's why the shot sounded different." Yagyuu commented.

Marui gaped, "It happened with a single flick?"

"Game to Ryouko-chan: 2-4!"

At Niou's announcement, the Regulars paid attention to the match again. On this game, Ryouko is serving again by Kirihara's rules. Instead of being threatened, Rikkai's Ace seems to be looking forward to the opponent's serve.

As Ryouko tossed the ball, she served in that familiar stance and serve. Kirihara moved forward and swung at the left ball, which scored him a Return Ace.

"So it's the left one, huh?" he muttered smugly.

Ryouko stared silently as Niou announced it as 0-15. Her eyes glinted mischievously, something that only the Trickster noticed.

"_She did that on purpose…"_ he thought.

With another toss, Ryouko served the Phantom Mirror and Kirihara swung at the left ball but it disappeared.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

The ball fell with that same dull thud.

"15 all…!"

She raised a brow, "Phantoms are known to be mischievous every once and a while. If they don't let their presences known, no one would believe they could exist. You think you've captured one, only to find out that you've been…_tricked_."

Niou smirked amusedly at that statement as the Regulars blinked in surprise.

With another toss of the ball, Ryouko served but the shot echoed with a shrill. Kirihara scoffed as he moved forward with a particular stance.

"Rising Shot…?" Jackal questioned.

Yagyuu nodded, "It's the most logical counterattack against it like with the Twist Serve. If you return it just as it would bounce, it would not matter which ball is real."

"_It's over!" _Kirihara thought.

The Regulars narrowed their eyes in concentration before gasping together with the rest of the audience.

Instead of bouncing in separate directions, the two balls made a curved zigzag pattern—almost like two snakes slithering on each other—as they slid on the ground between Kirihara's feet before the illusion dissolved into one ball.

Yukimura smiled, "A reflection upon a mirror is not real, but if you reflect a phantom, there could be no hope for capture of either unless you become an illusion yourself."

"Echizen-san seems to hold a great amount of skill in reading human psychology." Yagyuu commented.

Yanagi nodded, "Indeed, for a technique like that, a player is required to know how the mind works and find a way to manipulate it."

"What do you mean?" Marui asked.

Yukimura smirked, "In other words, Ryouko-san does the opposite of what her opponent expects. If Akaya plans to return the left ball, she would turn it into an illusion and make sure that the right ball is the real one. If he plans to return both, then she'll make them slide on the ground.

"Just as an opponent is prepared to counter, Ryouko-san will manipulate the ball to change course by reading everything within the opponent's mind and habits."

Sanada stared at Ryouko's figure on the court, _"Her eyes…seem to hold more secrets than I thought."_

Time after time, Ryouko scored against Kirihara after that. At some times, she did not need to use the Phantom Mirror as she manipulated the play at least five steps ahead and made sure to lay down some traps to score when it counts for it.

The score was now 4 games to 5, and a 30-30.

"Alright, that's enough!"

Both players turned to the voice to see Yukimura smiling at them with his usual expression, though both were aware that what lies behind that bright and innocent mask is the _complete opposite_.

"Ryouko-san, don't you have a prior appointment?"

Ryouko blinked and looked down at her wrist watch. Her eyes widened when they read the clock as 4:05PM, and she is starting to smell like sweat which is not pleasant. She looked up and nodded at Yukimura who turned to Kirihara.

"That's more than enough excitement today, Akaya." He lectured mildly.

Kirihara hesitated but had enough sense his Captain, so he nodded as well.

Yukimura smiled at Ryouko, "I'll walk you to the gates. Just in case you get lost again…"

"Haha, Yukimura-san…" she laughed dryly in sarcasm.

She walked towards Yagyuu and handed back the racket she had borrowed with a grateful nod. A nod was given to her in return, and she paused before looking over her shoulder at Yanagi.

"I don't need to say this, but Kirihara-san has a tendency to let his focus slip at the midst of the excitement. I have no objections with your training and your tradition in using power weights all the time; but regarding his ankles, it would be advisable to make the weights on his left leg heavier because of his habit of pressuring his right leg whenever he changes course in his lateral movements.

"Aside from that, he tends to have a slow reaction to his right side…particularly in sounds. Since you're the Data Master, I expect you've noticed the trivial details so I'll stop here."

The Regulars were all staring at her but Ryouko ignored them as she picked up her bag, and walked away.

Yukimura chuckled, "Go ahead with the meeting, Sanada. Renji, prepare a new suitable training menu for Akaya that would work on the weaknesses Ryouko-san mentioned."

Renji smiled, "Certainly, Seiichi."

Without another word, the Child of God walked after the departing young lady.

.

.

.

"Yukimura-san, have you been feeling muscle aches on your limbs lately?"

The Rikkai Captain snapped his eyes to Ryouko who was staring at him with a knowing expression. Her demeanor was detached of any emotion like an empty doll, and he felt slight intimidation at the back of his mind. He chose not to answer as he stared down at her with an unreadable expression of his own.

"_Not even Genichirou could stare at me as if his eyes were nothing but void…"_

Ryouko sighed, "Never mind, it's none of my business to know. However, at least take this."

On cue, a round black case was thrown at Yukimura who caught it with both hands. It was a simple black circular case that seems to resemble a compact. The design at the lid was composed of golden thorned vines and red roses. He looked up at her with a questioning stare.

She continued with crossed arms, "It's a medicinal balm personally mixed by the Meino Family. My mother used it on my father all the time. It would be more effective if you bathe first to let your muscles relax every time you use it.

"I'd advise you to strictly bathe in warm water. Apply it in the mornings and evenings, before you leave your house and before you go to sleep respectively. If you run out of it, you know where and when to find me."

Yukimura stared at her and then looked down at the case in his hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before placing the case in his pocket, accepting defeat and the fact that Ryouko's observations were indeed correct. He looked down at Ryouko with a raised brow and crossed his arms.

"Why would you do this? I mean, you don't seem the type to randomly help a stranger. I noticed that you definitely avoid attention and interactions." He inquired.

She shoved her hands in her jeans pockets and turned her gaze away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You're right at the last part, but I don't see how I'm helping you. All I did was: give a medicinal balm to a _completely healthy and fine _player like you."

Yukimura blinked until his eyes widened in realization and he shook his head with a genuine laugh slipping pleasantly out of his lips. He watched as Ryouko took a red and silver bicycle away from the other parked ones as she placed her bag on the basket before joining him by the gates.

Ryouko shrugged, "I know nothing."

Without another word, she hopped over the seat and pedaled away from Yukimura's sight.

The Child of God pulled out the circular object in his pocket and opened the lid. A pleasant smell of roses filled his senses until he closed it again. He traced the case's patterns almost with fondness as he smiled tenderly in appreciation.

"Echizen Ryouko…you're truly one interesting girl…" he muttered to the passing breeze.

When he rejoined the Regulars, Yukimura asked Marui and Jackal how to apply for Café Gardenia's monthly subscription and membership card which made the pair slightly curious.

He had a feeling he would be stopping by the shop more frequently from here onwards.

* * *

"At the moment, Ryouko is playing like a simple copy of Nanjirou-san."

"Copy…?"

After the match, Inoue gratefully received a cup of tea from Nanako while Soma opted to just eat a stick of dango. There was small talk here and there until the hooded young man decided to reveal a little bit for effort he had seen at the match.

"Two years ago, Ryouko lost a valuable thing to her original play style. For those two years, she did not play tennis at all. She did not watch matches, did not touch a racket or ball, nor did she even step into a court. As time had passed, she had—in a sense—forgotten how to play and lost sight of her reason in playing tennis.

"The only way she could play was whenever she mimics Nanjirou-san, and she called this style the Prince Play."

Inoue frowned in thought, "Prince Play…I see. A prince is an heir yet almost always overshadowed by the king, just like how her play is being overwhelmed by her father."

Soma sighed, "She endured a lot of losses and her only saving grace was her little brother who had suffered with her throughout the years. The youngest Echizen was the last bonding strand that tied her to tennis as she had taught him everything, but never truly fighting alongside him on court."

"Why did things end up like that?" Shiba asked.

"She had to work to keep up her education on her own. The orphanage cannot provide for personal needs, and Ryouko refused to leave her little brother in neglect when all they had was each other."

"What happened to the eldest brother then?"

Soma became silent and a suffocating tension was raised in the air, a significant sign that Shiba brought up a question that was not supposed to be asked so casually. In an effort to change the subject, Inoue redirected the flow back to the previous subject.

"Does that mean that if she stops copying Nanjirou-san, she could have the chance to surpass him?" he asked.

"No. Even if she stops using the Prince Play, she would still have a problem in surpassing our shadows. She needs to realize something first and then regain what she had lost two years ago. After that, her limitless potential would be free to bloom."

Inoue stood up, "And…? What are those things?"

"That's what I can't tell you. It was your loss, remember?" Soma reminded, looking over his shoulder with a smirk before he turned away, "Life isn't that easy."

The older man deflated in disappointment until Shiba spoke up with a raised hand to Soma.

"That's messed up. Tell us at least that much, or Soma Schicksal will be described in my article with a despicable personality!"

"Threaten me with something I haven't heard before, Obaa-san. I could care less what people think of me."

Shiba frowned and turned to Nanako, "Say something to him, will you?!"

Nanako chuckled, "I'm afraid it's no use. Once the Sergeant has made up his mind, there's nothing anyone can do to make him think otherwise."

"I said don't call me that!" Soma scowled at her.

Inoue blinked, "Now that I think about it…Soma-kun, you told me that you have personal connections with the Echizens when they were in America. What's your connection with Nanako-san then?"

He sighed, "We're classmates in college…"

"…and lovers." Nanako added cheerfully.

On cue, Soma turned to her with a light blush as the two reporters exclaimed in unison.

"EH?!"

The young man decided to excuse himself when his phone decided to ring at that time and he answered it, pointedly ignoring Inoue's sulking form and Shiba's incredulous expression as she questioned Nanako's taste in men.

His eyes read the name on the Caller ID before he answered coolly.

"Hello, Doc? What do you want?"

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi smiled kindly and gratefully as he received his personal Cradle Membership Card.

"As for your subscription, you're gonna have to apply for it online. Just search _Fenrir of the Far East_, and a website is bound to appear on the results of the search engine." Sakuya instructed with a professional smile.

"Do I pay for the subscription online as well?"

"I would advise that, but you could pay for it now if you'd like."

"No, thank you. However, can I freely use the card starting today?"

"I'm afraid not. The Third Unit needs a full 12 hours to officially register the card and verify your application."

"That's fine as well. Thank you, Sakuya-san."

"You're welcome!"

Yukimura walked away and decided to head for one of the free tables at the left garden. He had gotten used at the sight of cherry blossoms and so he chose to check out the fountain with the koi pond. Fortunately, he found the table nearest to it was unoccupied and he also caught sight of someone that had recently piqued his interest.

Echizen Ryouko stood by the fountain and seemed to be busily talking at the phone while carrying a tray with a menu on it.

Quietly, Yukimura took a seat by the table and watched the girl with his cheek leaning on his palm. His ears only registered a few words just at the end of the conversation.

"I understand. No, it's fine really…I'll just tell Lindow-san then."

With that, she hang up and gave a forlorn sigh as Yukimura took it as the perfect timing to speak up.

"Is there trouble?" he asked.

Much to his amusement, the girl was startled to no end as she jumped and fumbled with the tray on her hand. At first, he even thought that she was going to drop her phone on the fountain until she caught it at the nick of time with her fast reflexes. Her twin topaz orbs snapped to him instinctively and he caught sight of the light embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

He had to admit: Ryouko looked adorable with that expression, especially in that maid's outfit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized with that usual gentle smile.

She frowned, "It's fine, Yukimura-san. Just…don't do that again."

He just tilted his head innocently which made her brow twitch in irritation. The young man chuckled amusedly at her reactions and waved his hand when she handed him the menu.

"There's no need for that. I know what to order."

Ryouko took out her notepad and gazed questioningly at Yukimura.

"I'll have the American Carbonara and French Toast, then Iced Tea for drinks."

"…You seem to be fond of that dish."

"I liked the flavor."

She just nodded and paused when she was about to walk away.

"Would you like to try feeding the koi fish?"

He blinked, "Is that allowed?"

She shrugged, "As long as you have permission, I guess. It seems popular for most of the customers."

"I'd like to after I eat."

With that brief yet still friendly exchange, Ryouko walked inside the main building while Yukimura watched her from his seat until she was out of sight.

His ocean blue eyes trailed to the fountain and koi pond, smiling at the colorful creatures swimming around.

Originally, Marui and Jackal were going to accompany him but Yukimura saw how exhausted they already were so he reassured them that it was alright for him to go alone. It went the same for Yanagi and Sanada who usually accompany him back home.

"_I think I'm going to get a headache if they find out about my recent muscle fatigue. Hopefully, Ryouko-san's medicinal balm could soothe it for good."_

He did not like these times when he had something to hide from his team, but he knew it was for the best. He is the Child of God and the Captain of the Rikkai Tennis Club. He needs to remain strong and unwavering in their eyes as the center foundation. It was a burden that came with carrying the badge of leadership.

If he falls, his team would fall with him whether he likes it or not.

That is why he cannot afford to let any of them know. Aside from that, he barely understands what was going on with his own body as well. He just hoped it was nothing too drastic and that his newfound remedy could help with it.

The thought of said remedy brought him to the topic of the one who gave it to him.

"_Echizen Ryouko…you have been getting into my thoughts these days…"_

The prospect of a girl lingering in his mind was quite foreign. He had never shown lasting interest in anything that involved the female species, but this young lady of thirteen years was barely even trying and she already intrigued him into her web of mystery. At first, he thought it was the usual passing whim but this second encounter had lured him into a deeper interest.

She had figured out his secret within a day when not even Sanada Genichirou nor Yanagi Renji detected it for all the time they spent together.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Yukimura saw Ryouko walking to his table with one rectangular tray on her hands. One by one, she laid out the dishes on the table and he smiled gratefully to which she nodded politely in return.

"By the way, you never answered the question." He said.

She raised a brow, "Question…?"

"Is there trouble?"

"Oh, that…it's nothing much really."

At that point, Yukimura engaged her into an intense stare-off which she lost to with a sigh.

"I mentioned that I was taking over a co-worker's shift for overtime and as a way to make up for my recent tardiness, right?"

"And…?"

"Well, Soma-san is a bit protective and he usually takes me home since my own shift ends late."

"I'd feel the same if I were in his place."

"The problem is that he can't pick me up tonight because of some emergency, so that means I would have to cut off my shift…and probably my salary too."

"Hmm…why don't you just explain it to your Director?"

"They all understand the situation, but the café works fairly among us with no excuses. Besides, I'm still a newbie here so it would be shameless of me to ask a favor so early."

He stared at her distraught form with unreadable eyes, _"This really seems to mean a lot to her. I guess this job supports a significant part of her livelihood so the matter of salary isn't just because she wants to earn something."_

Ryouko noticed him staring and she blinked, "Yukimura-san…?"

"If you'd like, I could take you home." He offered with a smile.

"Eh…?"

He shrugged, "This seems to mean a lot to you personally, and I always have respect for hardworking people like you who work humbly yet with great efforts."

"I…appreciate it. Let me talk to Soma-san first then."

"Take your time."

"This might mean you have to wait out my shift to be over though."

"I'll just savor my meal and feed the koi fish then."

Ocean blue clashed with golden topaz and Ryouko's lips tugged into a smile, much to Yukimura's relief. He was quite pleased to see her as a fiery young girl rather than the vulnerable one a while ago. It was a more fitting image.

More than that, it almost reminded him of himself so he could not stand the sight of weakness in a strong person.

As he contemplated, Ryouko excused herself and Yukimura ate his meal soon after her leave.

.

.

.

"Soma-san wants to talk to you."

Yukimura looked up at Ryouko as she held out her phone to him. He had just finished his meal and had been absently sipping the rest of his iced tea from a straw while he stared into space, until the young maid approached him.

He smiled and took the phone as he held it to his ear, while Ryouko cleared up the dishes and left only his glass of iced tea.

"Hello, Soma-san?"

"**Ah, are you this Yukimura Seiichi?"**

"Yes, I am."

"**Ryouko told me you offered to take her home. Is that true?"**

"Yes, I did. She seemed very distraught over the fact that she had to cut off her work, so I volunteered to do so as a way to repay her."

"**Repay her? For what…?"**

"She did me a favor a while ago, nothing more."

"…**I'd like to give you one warning."**

Yukimura smiled wryly as he was aware what is about to come next since he would have probably made the same reaction over his little sister if she were in this situation.

"**You better not be plotting any funny business with her. I have sources, and I'll hunt you down if you so much as harass her verbally. Now that I know your name, don't even think about a chance of escape either."**

"I completely understand, Soma-san. Ryouko-san will get home safe and sound."

"**She better be, or it'll be on your damn head."**

Without even a proper goodbye, Soma hung up on him curtly and Yukimura was left to listening to the dial tone before he blinked down at the phone.

"He threatened you, didn't he?"

The Child of God looked up again, seeing Ryouko holding what seems to be small silver cylinder as she stared knowingly at him with a raised brow. He only chuckled amusedly as he handed back the phone to her. She received it gratefully as she took a seat.

"I understand his feelings."

She blinked, "You do?"

"I have a little sister too. I'm aware that you're not related by blood, but it seems you and Soma-san share a relationship along those lines."

"I guess we do. He was my elder brother's best friend, and he did babysit me when I was just a stumbling toddler. My father also seemed to have looked after him when he lived with us in America."

Yukimura hummed in thought while Ryouko stood up again as she slid the cylinder to him. He looked at her confusedly, but she only nodded to the fountain koi pond nearby in response. That was all it took for Yukimura to understand as he nodded with an understanding smile and watched the young lady walk away to serve the other customers.

"My shift ends at 7:30PM but we're usually dismissed fifteen minutes earlier than the ends of our shifts, so I'll probably be back by 7:15PM." She said over her shoulder.

He then only noticed that it had gotten fairly dark and that the café lights were the only things that served to aid his sight in the garden. His ocean blue eyes looked down on his watch and saw that it was already 6:30PM. He shrugged and finished the rest of his iced tea before standing up with the cylinder in his hand, leaving his tennis bag at the table and within his peripheral vision.

"_According to what Ryouko-chan said, I'll probably have to wait for 45 minutes to one hour at most."_

Yukimura opened the lid of the cylinder and shook it daintily as some small pellets fell onto his palm. He leaned forward slightly as he scattered the pellets upon the pond, watching as the koi fishes rushed to get some food. He smiled gently as if fondly amused by the little creatures, and repeated his action when he saw no sign of the pellets he dropped into the water.

He spent his time by merely watching them swim around, and noticed how some even glowed.

A while later, the fountain lit up into a beautiful golden light as the water sparkled like liquid diamond. The different colors of the fishes served to be very complementary as their scales even glistened with the lights. He noticed that two small lamp posts on either side of him lit into a calming bluish-white like holy fires.

"Sorry for the wait."

Yukimura looked over his shoulder and saw Ryouko back in the casual clothes he saw her in when she stopped by his school. He looked down on his watch and saw that it was indeed 7:20PM already, the sky completely devoid of the sun's presence at the moment.

He smiled, _"Time flies…"_

"Well then, shall we go?" he gestured.

She nodded, "I'll wait for you to pay your bill. As for the cylinder, just hand it over to Sakuya-san."

"I understand. What about your bicycle?"

"Ah, that wasn't mine. I only borrowed that from Kota-san for the delivery of the cake."

"Hmm…just a curious question: how do you secure this café? It seems to be too spacious and open."

"Apparently, there's machinery that could turn the whole area—excluding the parking lot—into a huge dome. It's also quite useful for heavy rain and when people need to find shelter."

For some time, Yukimura and Ryouko walked with brief conversation that unknowingly brought them slightly closer to one another.

.

.

.

They were quite surprised to share a comfortable silence with each other. Both expected it to be slightly awkward and even strained since it was an abrupt arrangement for them to walk home together. In fact, this was the first time that the young man had to walk a girl to her house which was on a different district.

"I'm sorry again…to impose on you with this." She pardoned.

He smiled reassuringly, "It's fine. Consider this as way of repaying you for the balm…"

"You know you could just accompany up to the station."

"And risk my head…? I'll pass."

"…I could always talk to Soma-san."

"You have no need to worry about, Ryouko-san. This is fine with me. Besides, I can never live through the fact that I would let a young lady walk home alone this late. My conscience will haunt me."

"…Japan sure has an abundant amount of chivalrous young men."

He chuckled, "You really think so?"

She nodded, "Yeah, before I got to the café, I had to ride a very crowded train. I had nothing to hold on to so I kept stumbling, but there was a young man who offered his assistance. Then some jerk kept groping my butt, but he also helped me out of the situation."

Yukimura felt a possessive flare erupt in his chest like a sudden bonfire, but shook it off as some feeling of offense at the thought of someone taking advantage of an innocent young lady like Ryouko.

"That seems like a very bad experience. Are you alright?" he asked politely.

She smirked, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was a bit shaken though. I never liked physical contact, but I was quite scared when I experienced such a thing. I might've broken down if not for that guy helping me out."

Yukimura grinned, "Let's hope we don't go through the same thing this time since it's night."

"I wholeheartedly agree."

The rest of their time was spent in small talk here and there. Yukimura was surprised to find their tastes quite similar, especially after learning how Ryouko was always interested in flower language. He learned that carnation became a personal favorite and this led her to show him her twin lockets while she told the partial story of how she got it.

On the other hand, Ryouko grew to admire Yukimura at some point. He carried himself with a gentle yet still strong demeanor. She found certain common factor between them: the need to never show weakness for the sake of the ones relying on them. Her ears picked up the subtle pride that he spoke with whenever their topics drifted to tennis, which then led to his team.

It almost made her feel guilty when she thought how she was technically a rival, and Yukimura was not even aware.

When the train had arrived at her stop, Ryouko then remembered something important and turned urgently to her companion.

"Yukimura-san, I have to pick up my brother from his school. Do you mind?" she asked.

He shook his head with a smile, "Not at all, just lead the way…"

Unlike Fuji as Ryouko have learned, Yukimura was the eldest since he only had one sibling which was a little sister. Though it does not give the same feeling as the middle child, they felt empathy about caring for the younglings.

"_Besides, Onii-sama is no longer here to remind me that I'm the middle child. As far as I can tell, I'm the eldest without him by our sides…" _she thought bitterly.

Knowing that she was now swimming through dangerous waters, her thoughts changed course automatically.

Unfortunately, Yukimura's observant eyes saw the conflicted bitterness that passed by those twin topaz orbs and he had to raise a brow of confusion before his mind registered that it was not good to pry…especially since it was none of his business.

"By the way," he began, "I'm surprised that First Graders are dismissed this late."

"There's a big event going on in the school, or so I was told." She replied.

"Ah, I see…"

After a while of walking, the gates of the grade school were already in sight together with two figures standing by. Ryouko squinted and recognized Ryoma's adviser standing by the boy himself.

In an instant, a male chibi version of Ryouko was clinging to her legs enthusiastically.

"Onee-chan…!" Ryoma cheered, looking up with wide innocent eyes.

She smiled lovingly, "Did you have fun, Ryoma?"

"Yeah, I had tons of fun. I got to eat ice cream and cake too!"

Yukimura was taken aback by the sight. His eyes became witnesses to the resident Kuudere Maid that he had come to slightly respect and her loving smile. It was the first time he ever saw such a sincere emotion from her and the way her eyes gleamed in tender affection strangely made him nervous.

"_It's…a beautiful image." _He thought, unsure whether he was thinking about the scene or Ryouko's gentle and serene expression.

The adviser chuckled, "He had a lot of energy. I've never seen a boy so enthusiastic as he is!"

"I hope he wasn't too much of a handful." Ryouko said.

"Oh no, not at all…! Anyway, we wanted you to have this."

The teacher handed her a two plastic bags that contained tupperwares of different foods. There were five slices of chocolate cake, spaghetti, fried chicken, and some macaroons.

"It was the Principal's birthday, and he wanted to save some dishes for you."

Ryouko blinked, "Eh…?"

"You're such a caring and responsible elder sister that you must've made quite strong impression with him. Just take it as a gift…"

Not knowing how to respond, she just nodded reluctantly and watched as the friendly teacher gave a friendly wave before walking back inside the school grounds. Yukimura and Ryouko both saw the liveliness within the building through the windows, while hearing some cheers.

"_Ne, _Onee-chan, who's this…?"

Ryoma's question snapped them both out of their daze. Ryouko looked down at her little brother to see that he was looking at her curiously while pointing at Yukimura.

She frowned slightly, "Ryo-kun, it's not good to point."

"Sorry, Ma'am…" he replied playfully, but still put down his hand.

Yukimura chuckled as he kneeled before Ryoma so they were on eye level. He smiled at the curious boy who was a spitting image of Ryouko.

"_His eyes are the same, but the color is different. His is a pair of amber while his sister's is topaz, huh?"_

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi. What's your name?" he asked.

Ryoma blinked, "Ryoma…Echizen Ryoma."

"It's nice to meet you, Echizen-kun."

"You can call me Ryoma. It's confusing if you call me Echizen." He stated bluntly, earning an eyeroll from his sister.

Yukimura grinned at the similarity between brother and sister. For a second, Ryoma's expression turned blank like his sister's until he yawned widely.

Ryouko sighed, "Let's get you home. Yukimura-san, we'll take the bus since Ryoma seems to be tired. Do you still insist walking us home?"

"I don't mind at all, Ryouko-san."

On their way to the nearest bus stop, Ryoma refused to be carried like a baby so he walked between the two middle schoolers. At some point, his free hand held onto Yukimura's left hand while the other held his sister's right hand. There were times that he swung himself between them, and the two were amusedly obliging to his whims.

The moment they took a seat in the bus, Ryoma sat on Yukimura's lap as they both had the window seat. Both boys chatted and Ryouko joined every once in a while.

After a few more minutes, Ryoma was out like a light as he snoozed on Yukimura's shoulder.

Yukimura just chuckled and shifted his grip on the boy to find a more comfortable position for both of them, while Ryouko smiled serenely as she reached up to put aside the lost strands on the face of the slumbering child.

All the while, the two middle schoolers heard some whispers from the other people in the bus.

"Look, look…! That family is so adorable!"

"Yeah, I'm so tempted to take a picture!"

"The son looks a lot like the mother, don't you think? Now that I think about it, they're quite a young couple."

"Appearances could be deceiving, you know."

Yukimura and Ryouko blushed lightly at the implications of those whispers. When they met each other's gaze, they turned away in embarrassment but further mutters made things worse. They managed to calm the heat on their faces, but there was some discomfort shown still.

"Ah, so cute…! They're embarrassed."

"They suit each other."

Thankfully, it was not long before they found their stop and both middle schoolers got out of the bus with some not-so-quiet cooing from the other passengers.

The silence that was once shared comfortably now turned awkward.

Yukimura still held Ryoma steadily in his arms while Ryouko carried the plastic bags together with her little brother's schoolbag. She glanced at her companion to see that he was staring ahead with an unreadable expression.

"Is…Ryoma's weight bothering you? You must've been tired from practice." She stated.

He smiled down at her, "I'm alright. I actually like him. He's a sweet boy…just like his sister."

At his statement, small arms wrapped around his neck as Ryoma stirred which made Yukimura chuckle softly as he whispered soothingly to the sleeping boy. Ryouko blinked in surprise at the compliment but he only returned it with a wry smile before she decided to turn away from him and concentrate on the road.

"You'd make a wonderful mother." Yukimura praised.

She sighed, "Yes, well…to tell you the truth, that has always been my dream."

"I didn't take you for the sentimental type."

She chuckled, "Actually, it was just when I was three. I never knew about the birds and the bees, but I do remember how much I idolized my mother. Everything she did seemed perfect in my eyes, and she became my hero in anything. Looking at her, it became my dream to be a mother as amazing as she was."

Yukimura frowned, "Was…?"

Ryouko smiled crookedly at him and his eyes softened in understanding as he dismissed the subject with a nod.

"Echizen Ryoma is my most formidable opponent, you know."

He blinked confusedly down at her, "Why would you say that?"

"Time after time, Ryoma never fails to pierce through my cold exterior and soften me up. By just looking at him, I'd start smiling like a lovesick fool. By hearing him laugh, my emotions would go out of control. He always defeats me with a single pout, and whenever his eyes tear up, I always melt up like a wimp.

"Love…is quite something, isn't it?"

Yukimura remained silent and so did Ryouko for the rest of the walk. From a distance, he saw a mountain that led to temple. He found himself being led to one of the nearest houses to it, and he found the nameplate of _Echizen _by the gate which was opened by a young woman with long dark blue hair.

"Ah, Ryouko-chan…! _Okaerinasai_!" she welcomed with a motherly smile.

Ryouko nodded as she handed the bags to the young woman who grinned in understanding and proceeded back inside while leaving the gate open.

"That was Nanako-san, my elder cousin and current guardian." Ryouko explained.

Yukimura nodded in understanding.

She then held out her arms to receive Ryoma and he leaned down as he carefully detached the fragile arms around his neck while handing over the boy. Neither teenager noticed how close they were to one another until Ryoma was safely transferred to his sister's embrace.

When they did, their faces were a breath away from each other until they simultaneously stepped back and cleared their throats.

"Thank you again…for walking us home."

Yukimura stared at her until he asked a peculiar question, "Have you ever fallen in love, Ryouko-san?"

Her eyes widened, "Why do you ask…all of a sudden?"

"The way you spoke a while ago just made me curious. So…have you?"

"No, I had no time for such matters when all my attention was solely focused on raising Ryoma."

There was a brief silence between them at that moment, filled only by the crickets.

"What about you?" Ryouko asked back.

Yukimura smiled somewhat tiredly, "It's kind of hard to do that in my position."

She blinked a few times before she got the message and nodded in understanding.

"You're a strong person, Yukimura-san."

He chuckled, "You think so?"

"Yes, I do. However, it would also be a sign of strength to learn how to lean on someone. If you pent things up, results will not be good. Even a talk with a stranger could make things different…"

"Do you speak from experience?"

"…I don't know."

Another silence brewed and ocean blue clashed with golden topaz once again, each pair staring into the depths of the other…until one pair hid beneath delicate eyelids.

"Well, I should get going. _Oyasumi_, Ryouko-san…"

"Likewise, Yukimura-san…"

He smiled at her one last time before turning around and walking away. Just when he was a few meters away, Ryouko called out to him and he looked over his shoulder. A gentle breeze passed between them but her soft words were definitely heard as ocean blue eyes widened before they softened.

For the first time in years, Yukimura Seiichi smiled sincerely at someone other than his friends and family.

…and it was the same for Echizen Ryouko.

.

.

_**Kura-chan,**_

_**I made a friendly stranger today. Yes, I meant 'made' not 'met'. Japan is starting to turn up some good times for me. I can't wait to visit Osaka again, but I think we might meet at Nationals. I'm participating in the Boys' Tennis Club with legal rights.**_

_**We'll be rivals this time around.**_

_**From: Youko-chan**_

.

.

_**Youko-chan,**_

_**I see that you still have some weird way in wording things out. I look forward to seeing you again too. My family has been taking care of your parents' graves, so don't worry.**_

_**I hope you have sweet dreams tonight.**_

_**From: Kura-chan**_

.

.

Yukimura closed the lid of the case before placing it on his nightstand. He had just finished applying the medicinal balm to his legs after a warm bath as per instructed to him by a golden-eyed girl.

His expression involuntarily made way for a tender smile as he remembered the parting words he had received from said young lady.

_**.**_

"_**Let's be friendly strangers to each other, Yukimura-san."**_

_**.**_

He understood what it meant.

He understood the secret message within those words.

_**.**_

_**Share me your burdens, as I would share mine. Be my friend where no facades and masks are needed between us. Say not a word so long as you would listen. Let me see you for who you are.**_

_**.**_

For the next few days, Yukimura Seiichi regained strength in his limbs and managed to catch up with his club activities again. For once, he did not feel alone in that pedestal where everyone placed him in…not when a certain friendly stranger stops by every now and then.

Thus, a wonderful friendship begins.

* * *

_**A/N: Ah~ 48 pages and 21,600+ words…**_

_**Now, I introduce another love interest: Oshitari Yuushi. I'm a bit unsatisfied with this chapter since it turned somewhat chaotic and rushed, but I would've messed things up even more if I edited it so I left it alone.**_

_**For Yukimura Seiichi fans, I present a Yukimura/Ryouko chapter.**_

_**For those of you who are confused with Ryouko's hidden message, let me explain. Yukimura has always been seen as a role model and the Child of God. Sometimes, even his friends cannot avoid thinking the same thing. Therefore, what he needs is someone who could see him as something else where he could be seen as 'normal'.**_

_**Being 'strangers' to each other means knowing nothing about one another, but whether they both want to learn more about one another is a choice they're free to make. For now, Ryouko wanted to say that Yukimura Seiichi is not the revered Child of God in her eyes. She understood his burden when he implied it at his answer of whether he had fallen in love. That's why she proposed to be 'friendly strangers' to each other where they can be friends that doesn't need any masks, but at the same time, they could keep a respectful distance from one another without sharing any personal secrets.**_

_**Their relationship is more like friends that barely know one another yet feels safety beside each other's presence, knowing that they would just listen. They won't give each other advises, but just listen. Sometimes, such a thing is more effective than cliché things of knowing every deep dark secret.**_

_**Because of that, Yukimura/Ryouko was established and this pairing would have the chance to evolve.**_

_**PLEASE R&amp;R! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE PAIRINGS SO FAR!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Gods Eater Burst.**


End file.
